Heated Chords
by TimelineEve
Summary: Meet two different people with different destiny, whose roads were twisted by fate. Natsuki Kuga, a daughter of multimillionaire of "Ducati" concern, who's not ready yet to take her father's business on her shoulders, and searching herself by travelling around the world instead. And famous singer, Shizuru Fujino, a daughter of politic. Shizuru x Natsuki. Warning Futa theme
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, want to share with you my second work, hope you'll enjoy it. Read & Review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime.**

 **Warning: Lemon and futanari**

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

 **NOTE: All chapters beta edited and updated, enjoy, loves :3  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The Journey Begins

* * *

Hey there! In case you're wondering, I'm Natsuki Kuga, 25 and I'm traveller. It's been two years since I left my home in Italy. I travelled from town to town, relying only on the things I have in my backpack, sometimes I end up spending the night under the open sky admiring the stars…

I never stayed anywhere for too long, sometimes I would, but only if there was something interesting to keep me there. For my funds, I take on any part-time job, just enough to pay for house rent, food and some entertainment.

I could say I am well-travelled since I crossed the whole of Europe and Asia, half of America's states. In Utah though, I got involved in street fights. In Germany I had a chance to participate in motocross events like freestyle motocross. I have seen an amazing things and beautiful places. I was and still am the best in two things motocross racing and fist fights. And it is likely because of how I was always fascinated about those two things since my childhood, unlike all the girls my age at the time were usually interested in dolls, small talk, fashion, silk dresses and knights in shining armour, I, on the contrary, was a daredevil child and hobnobbed with the boys. Anything from swords, motor bike details, post-fight bruises and video games, but maybe cause I'm not just any ordinary girl… is as to why those were the hobbies I was interested in.

Well, in general, my life was full, of freedom, adventure and driving and with its endless emotions and colours. At least that what I though…until I met her…

 _ **24 hours earlier (pre-Tokyo arrival):**_

The warm, spring breeze of the East China Sea playfully ruffled long hair of a certain bluenette beauty, as she stood on the stern deck of a passenger liner, admiring the sunset as it spilled its scarlet-golden shades on sky's canvas before the darkness of the night took over, replacing it with violet-blues studded with stars shining like the brightest of diamonds.

It was this night, that she couldn't sleep. All of the anticipation of waiting for her arrival at Tokyo's port, so many new and unknown was just right there, waiting for her to discover just over the horizon. Two days have passed since she departed from Shanghai. Most of her time on the boat, she spent at the stern, watching the movement of the waves as her boat passed by, and the paly of lights from the rising and setting of the sun or moon along with the peaceful clouds floating along to the wind. She never travelled by sea as much, and now she loved it, filling her lungs with the freshness of the ocean's breeze.

As the darkness fell, Captain gave out orders quietly prepping the crew for the upcoming dock in the port within the next 24 hours.

Through the silence of the night, Natsuki heard a sudden noise somewhere from the upper deck, the noise becoming louder from time to time like thunder somewhere upstairs. Not thinking much of it, Natsuki decided to check it out and see what's up there.

When she was there though, all she could see was a very crowded deck under an open-air night sky. Loudly screaming and cheering for someone, the crowd of people forming a small and tight rounded ring with two fighters in the middle and indefatigable referee, who circled like hawk around fighters on a safe distance from them. Natsuki somehow managed to slip through crowd to the first line for the better view.

In the centre, were two guys circling around each other, and at times striking punches wildly, testing opponent's defences. One fighter was obviously bigger than the other, thus is much more were bolder and aggressive. Deciding he had waited enough, he attacked smaller one with hammer like fists and began to pummel him hard, until his defence broke and hit a very solid hit, knocking the smaller guy down and out, flinging him out of the _ring_ in a technical knockout. The crowd paying little to no mind to him after as they cheered and awarded the winner to what could be called a one sided match.

"Who's the best!? Who's the champion!? " the winning brawler howled to the crowd, flexing muscles and arms raised triumphantly, "…I am! YEAH!" the self-proclaimed champion, spun around, thumping his fist to his ribcage every once in a while, making the crowd wild in cheering.

 _'_ _Poseur'_ Natsuki snorted to herself, _'I bet he won't be able to stand even a minute_ _in_ _front of any_ _practiced_ _boxer_ _._ _The only tactic he did was mostly on_ _mindless_ _and random punches and_ _chaotic_ _waving of the fists._ _'_

"Aaaand now that we have a winner" the referee screamed loudly, "Do we have any challengers? Maybe a daredevil who wants to have a go at our champion?" the referee said aloud glaring at the crowd, "Oh, come on… Really?…No one?"

' _I think I could actually take him down in a minute or so… but why bother? He's just narcissistic peacock who doesn't even know how to fight properly…even more have the right fighting pos-'_

"Ok, why don't we make this show a bit more interesting?"

With that Natsuki's mind was derailed by the referee's booming voice, "Right now there's about 700 euros in the winner's box for prize… how 'bout we raise that pot, "…how does a thousand euros sounds?"

The mostly silenced crowd began actively cheering again, hoping to see another fight, sadly no one seemed to play the _matador_ and face this aggressive bulky built _bull._

 _'_ _Tempting_ _...very_ _t_ _empting_ _prize, indeed..._ _'_ Natsuki smirked at the thought of winning the prize money, _'b_ _esides, I am running low on cash… it'll be an easy win…'_ with a confident grin, Natsuki stepped forward, and into the open space.

"I'd dare!"

Gaining a range of reactions from the crowd, who easily found the owner of the voice that stood out.

"Woah, a brave chick we have 'ere! That's the spirit!" the referee howled, reigniting the loud cheers.

"Ya'sure, babe? I wouldn't want to hit ya… not like this…anyway…" the _champion_ dared her opponent whit a wide perverted smile, earning howls and whistling of perverted taunting and teasing cheers.

"Oh, don't you say to me that you afraid of a girl, dick" smirked back Natsuki taking off her light green sport jacket, leaving only her white sleeveless t-shirt which tightly covered her strong upper body with slightly perked abs while buggy, grey pants and white snickers took their place to cower girls foots.

"As you wish kitty… c'mon… let the fun begin!" the champion hissed angrily and took on his previous fighting pose.

If it was just based on looks and size, Natsuki seemed fragile and weakly. But first impressions aren't always right, especially when it comes to fighters. But Natsuki was a damn good and a tad popular opponent you do not underestimate, since she knew the two, most dangerous, mortal fighting styles, Boxing and Muay Thai and combining it with her own techniques made her one unique. And if you do, you're a sitting duck waiting to get knocked out.

"Alright, let's get party started…shall we?" the referee addressed the crowd, who immediately yelled back cheers of excitement in anticipation.

The referee turned to Natsuki, "You ready to fight the defending champ, vixen…?"

"Yeah…I am." Natsuki answered, eyes never leaving her opponent as she already saw how he moved. She knew that she'd be able to take him down with one of her fast and powerful punches, but deciding she'd play with him first.

The champion posed one more time, to show off his muscles to the crowd, earning amused cheers but turned into shock as Natsuki immediately approached for a punch attack.

The champion reacted a few seconds to long and was just about to be hit, when the right hook turned out to be a feint that just stopped before it hit his raised arms that barely protected his surprised face.

"I think you're looking the wrong way, buddy…" Natsuki muttered before quickly pulling her

fist back for a straight cross square in the nose, making the champion stagger slightly at the unexpected force of the punch.

Right now he was facing a completely different person, looking a lot like a seasoned fighter with a perfected boxing stance and raised fists protecting her face. No longer was he looking at a sissy harmless girl playing cool… seeing the fierce battle spark in those emeralds looking intensely at him, her sharp eyes didn't miss a single muscle movement as the fight wore on…what felt like hours.

She played with him, like a lion, keeping his pray in suspense and expectation of attack. Natsuki foreseeing all his movement before the attack started and quickly blocked or evaded all of them in a taunting yet playful manner which drove her opponent into enraged madness.

Annoyed at himself for likely looking like a fool, he roared irately, holding his fists for an obvious attack "Stay still, you fuckin' bitch!"

"As you wish…" Natsuki stopped all of a sudden then opting took a step back and transferring her body weight on the right leg, all the while letting her enemy come at arm's length.

Natsuki took a deep breath, and as soon as he was in the right distance, she evaded his punch by ducking under his hand, collecting all the energy and momentum, from the feet up to the upper body and over the shoulder into a fist, as she rose back up, hitting a solid mid high kick square in solar plexus, almost making him unconscious as he flew slightly upwards and onto the floor with a painful sounding thud to the wooden deck floor.

The champion silently screamed as he felt like flying in slow motion, before landing painfully to the floor. As far as Natsuki knew, this was one of the kicks that no one could get up from, this guy wasn't going to be exception. The crowd who watched the fight was in completely awestruck with jaws dropping to the floor.

Walking to the amazed referee Natsuki questioningly arched an eyebrow, "So… Where is my prize?"

At the signal of the referee, a lanky bum walked over to her, handing her a sealed sandwich sized zip lock baggie containing a mix of folded, crumpled, and rolled wads of various dollar bills.

Satisfied of the packet weight, taking the money, Natsuki turned around and away with pleased smile while looking down in search for her jacket, finding it just in front of a pair of slender bare legs in cute red shoes. Slowly looking up, appreciating the view, until her emeralds met lime ones, who stared lustfully back at her.

The girl in front of bluenette had a slightly more slender frame than her own, with fiery red hair, small nose and red lipstick stained lips in a sly smirk. Wearing ripped denim shorts and soft pink sweater under brown hooded parka jacket. In her hand, was Natsuki's messenger bag, which contained some of the bluenette's stuff.

"Nice shot, mutt" the redhead purred with a wide seductive smile.

"That isn't the only…shot… I can do…" Natsuki grinned back, now hungrily staring at the woman who looks about the same age as her.

"Ooh…do tell…" the redhead closed in before leaning to lowly whisper in Natsuki's ear, "…just what…you can do..."

Smirking like as wide as the Cheshire cat, "Come with me to my cabin tonight…and I'll show you…"

….

With a swift unlocking of the cabin door, Natsuki tugged the redhead inside as she got in, throwing the key to the floor and picking up and smacking the redhead against the cold wall in a fierce kiss, efficiently pinning her as she slammed the door close.

Taken somewhat by surprise, the redhead stranger let out a strangled moan, as Natsuki managed to slip her tongue inside girl's warm mouth while her hands tightly held and kneaded the woman's already heated body. The redhead's hands slipped into Natsuki's midnight tresses smacking her head closer to hers.

Narsuki pressed harder squishing onto the now panting girl, her lips sliding down her neck, eagerly peppering it with wet kisses. One of her hands pulled redheads top up, revealing unclothed chest with erected nipples, while the other one moved up her outer thigh reaching shaped ass and squeezing it hard earning another heated moan.

Tracing her hand between girls breast, Natsuki cupped one mound and into her awaiting mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around pink erected nipple, while another hand slid up and lightly pinching other nipple between her middle finger and a thumb.

"Ahhh… yes…nnhgnn..." the redhead girl panted hard, feeling the searing heat of just what is happening, her panties already soaking itself in liquid heat... when she felt something hard press against her pelvis grinding up and down her wet centre. The redhead reached a hand down Natsuki's abdomen and onto the searing fiction and discovering the bluenette's throbbing erection.

Becoming a curious cat in heat, she quickly unzipped Natsuki's jeans she pulled ignored erection, squeezing it slightly briefly, the bluenette understood the silent request and let the redhead go, the redhead's knees gave out instantly. Falling to knees, she leaned in and delivered a full length lick.

Natsuki tilted backwards with eyes closed, "Ooh g-Aah~" a pleasurable groan escaped from her throat signalling to redhead girl that she caught the right wave. Without further ado, the redhead sped up her pace, pushing the hard member deeper into her throat, licking the tip while pumping the remaining half. It felt so good that it didn't take too long before Natsuki felt that she was close, she took girls head, releasing her seed into redhead's hot petite mouth. After a few gasps of needed air, she pulled out of the cavern and looked down as the other calmly swallowed white salty substance.

Feeling her strength coming back in her muscles, the bluenette picked her up by the armpits, forcing her to stand in one quick motion, turned her around to face the wall, leaning into the other as close as possible and began to open the redhead's belt hastily while grinding against the redhead's petite bum.

Aroused shitless, the redhead's nails scratched the wooden finish of the walls in anticipation as she felt her shorts loosen and her panties follow the trail down her ankles.

As soon as on girl shorts were loosened she let it slide down before her hands rose up again and did the same thing to the other's panties, letting it slide down her thighs and down to her ankles, Natsuki let her fingers trail from the other's thigh and into the apex in between her legs… before quickly finding the source of liquid heat, and plunging her two slender fingers in the tight space, earning a wanton gasps and her head to lean forward and hit the wall a bit harshly upon the welcomed intrusion,

"Oh my…Aa-ahn-ghn….get-ting rough….are we?"

With a perverted smirk, Natsuki spoke breathlessly, "…but you…like it like that…don't' ya…" she then proceeded to pump her fingers slowly, feeling it squeeze in response.

"Well… Aahn~ you felt….my answer… do it…do _me …_ already…"

"Yes, your highness…"

Natsuki then pulled out her fingers, and replaced it with her member after a few quick pumps. It was entry was easy enough as it was much lubricated, going and hitting the other's womb, earning a wanton shriek…surprised by how perfect it fit inside.

"Fu-Aah-uck…yeaaa…. Bring it on…stranger…ha-rder…fas-ter…." the redhead gasped.

Natsuki smirked in victory, very pleased that she could please even a total stranger, "As you wish…" before she complied, letting all go as they went on, like bitches in heat. Natsuki started to pump wildly bringing woman and herself closer to the edge with each stroke, the redhead's inner muscles tightened and she screamed releasing her build up emotions. The smell of sex and sweat perfumed the air, as the sounds of sex echoed the room.

Feeling the same coiling in groin, and not wanting to release her seed inside, Natsuki quickly reached around and found the redhead's clitoris. Almost immediately the redhead saw the white flash of pure bliss and everything silenced and the pleasurable release obtained. Just as Natsuki pulled out and release herself on woman's back and ass. Panting heavily from their activities both girls collapsed on the bed behind them, unminding of their somewhat half naked state.

"That… w-was …awesome" the redhead panted, satisfied,"…I'm beat…"

"Yeah, one of the best I had…." the bluenette replied with a devilish smirk,"… you surely enjoyed it."

Returning the smirk redhead teased back "And weren't you just swell…and hyped that you were looking…. sooo bored, so you decide to…rip me apart in the end"

Having thought of no comeback to that, Natsuki just laughed at the comment, which the redhead soon followed suit and laughed as well.

"You know, I have never met people like you before, with …you know… that… extra body part. Not that I was shocked, more likely amazed. I mean…I had sex before, but this… was something else!" the redhead muttered.

Natsuki blushed at those unexpected complements, and thought she should be more careful in choosing her future sex partners, even though all of them were only for a night. Still, that kind of reaction to her body condition was rare. It was a great change.

"I'm going to Kyoto… so if you will be around and in the mood…" The redhead winked at Natsuki before hopping off the bed and began to collect her parka fished out a business card, "…I'd be glad to repeat our naked rave-up…"

"Sure…" Natsuki took a card and scanned it. On card was the name of one of the famous bars in Kyoto, «Kiyohime». After a few seconds of extra searching for the card holders name she added with a wink, "…Nao…Yuuki"

Seeing as she had changed back to her clothes from earlier. Nao was at the door reaching for the knob, about to leave, but stopped in a door frame. She looked like she wanted to ask something, when bluenette got the hint and answered her unspoken question before she could managed to ask.

"Natsuki… Natsuki Kuga."

"It's been a _pleasure_ meeting you …Natsuki." And woman smiled genuinely before stepping out the door and disappearing onto the hallway leaving bluenette to herself, who fell asleep not long after...

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Lemon and futanari**

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

From The First Sigh

* * *

Natsuki was awakened by the roar of the blaring sirens announcing the ship arrival at the port.

Not long after was the sound of the captain speaking through the ship's PA system,

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, and in behalf of my crew and staff, I welcome you all to Tokyo port. We dock in twenty minutes, please carefully inspect your cabins to prevent anything from being overlooked and forgotten. Thank you for choosing sail with us… Have a great day!"

Natsuki yawned and lazily slipped out of the bed. She grabbed nearest towel and pulled one of her favorite slim fit t-shirts off her backpack, this one was ash grey, which contrasted her dark emerald eyes, and headed straight to the shower, which was very welcomed due to her earlier _activities_.

After quick, cold shower, Natsuki dried her midnight locks with a towel before leaving them freely fall behind her shoulders as she repacked her bags after a thorough check up of her cabin to make sure no valuables was left.

Before long she had to leave her humble cabin and into the outside world as new adventure awaits…or whatever destiny decides to throws at her.

Catching the bus from the port to the city wasn't difficult the hard part was actually staying alive in this bustling city. The summer heat was unusually hot and very much crowded, the bus she hopped onto didn't make it any easier, she was squeezed in between sweaty and panting people, and the number of passengers only increased with every station it passed by. The situation's solution was to open the windows which gave a tiny relief of fresh air to the otherwise almost nauseating smell of all scents mixing together in one confined space.

Luckily for her, she was tall enough that she had the access to the cool wind from said window, pleasantly cooling her upper torso, as compared to most citizens which was a head or two shorter than her, and often times making her the unintentional subject of attention due to either her strength or her high metabolism and height, which was all due to increased hormone and testosterone level. And if haven't already guessed, she was Japanese, real charmer and a hell of a daredevil woman.

At the very moment when she arrived in Tokyo, she couldn't focus at any one single thing. The street lights flashed with neon lights, tabloids and big ads splattered all around the side of buildings or walls. So many people walking to and from buildings and establishments like a one big anthill colony. Despite all that the view was amazing, and New York seemed like a village compared to Tokyo's bustling city centre.

Like an Indiana Jones of sorts, she exploring around various locations, discovering street way shortcuts, and soon the sun was setting, her stomach growling, making her realize that she hadn't even eaten…a proper meal at all.

Natsuki has never had problems with foreign languages especially Japanese, thanks to her father, which reminded her one of his quotes along with a slight pinch to the nose to a younger Natsuki, _"We must not only honor the traditions and ancestors, but also know their mother language, even if we are far away from home, my little emerald-devil."_ At first it was hard for her to hold on to everything he taught her, but in the end, she is very thankful to him for his perseverance and sternness for her education.

Not too far from the park which she crossed not so long ago, Natsuki saw a McDonalds, where she stopped to order her favorite Chicken McWrap with extra mayo and large coke, and since it was night time and she still didn't have a place to rent for the night, she made her order _to go_.

As time passed, the afternoon heat decreased and it was much easier to breathe, as it was more comfortable and cool…

But all of a sudden, the streets became crowded at one side, flocking around something like buzzing bees, and as much as she wanted to ignore the situation, she couldn't as people walking _running_ past her started shoving and pushing and that wasn't cool.

"Damn, what is wrong with you people? It's like you saw Jesus or something…" Natsuki cursed when a random teenage girl shoved her at the second time, causing Natsuki to stagger and fall on the asphalt floor and get caught in the wave of people going to one direction.

When she managed to stand properly to shake the imaginary and literal dust, she was faced with a huge poster of a model of what looks like a lipstick, a tawny haired woman posted on one of the billboards posted by the buildings.

The beautiful woman in the poster took Natsuki's breath away, the model was likely shirtless, as the picture displayed up until her collarbone just until the start of her cleavage along with an elegant hand and a lone cherry held by the stem by slender fingers, while the fruit itself was held by full tender lips covered in scarlet lipstick…locked in a light kiss. The fruit's juice dripping a thin stream line that dripped from her chin and onto smooth slender dainty neck, leaving much to the imagination but maintaining a sexy yet modest feel. What really caught her attention were the intense rubies shining like a jewel, looking straight at her with seductive look that could surely grab anyone's attention. Natsuki couldn't took away her eyes from those rich rubies, it made her feel an unknown and little bit uncomfortable feeling inside her chest and stomach, like she was under some kind of the spell.

But all good things must come to an end and she was snapped back to reality by the sounds of hysteric yelps and screams from the adults, teenagers and tween alike surrounding her like annoying car honks, and crazed fanatics in ecstasy reveling in the ground whoever they idolized.

Natsuki just so happened to somehow end up in the front row of the crowd, getting a good view of what the commotion was all about…

Here was a gorgeous tall young woman, walking with calm and graceful movements that would put a noble to shame. Her cream colored cocktail dress held perfectly by her slender figure while revealing bare shoulders and upper back, long and smooth legs covered in cream lacquer trim pump heels, delicate looking wrists adorned with diamond studded bracelets and, matching diamond earrings forming droplets on a slim sliver of metal thread, the spotlights rays creating a godly illumination to long tawny tresses that cascaded past her shoulders.

Natsuki hadn't even noticed that she was holding her breath marveling at the angel in front of her. And only now realizing that this was the very woman that was the model in that poster she saw not too long ago, only she was much more beautiful in person. Despite all the noise, she managed to catch the sound of the most beautiful laughter she heard from this beauty, making chills run pleasantly down her spine, her graceful fingers covering her lips muffling the sweet melodious laughter, her skin looking so soft that Natsuki felt the urge to touch it so bad.

And as if feeling the longing stare, the woman peered into the crowd, searching among the masses…only to fail when one of her bodyguards blocked the way, while he uttered lowly,"Miss, Viola, we need to go…"

"Ara… of course…. it's just that I…"

"Is anything wrong? Did you notice something, miss?" one of the guards in a black suit asked, his eyes searching for anything suspicious.

"No, it's nothing…" The tawny haired beauty just smiled back, "Must be just my imagination…" she mentioned, calming her guard, before turning to her fans for the last time flashing one of her charming smile thanking all of them for such a warm meeting and told that she can't wait to see them on one of the next concert of hers. Natsuki stood still and ogling young woman as an idiot, watching as her goddess walked away and into her awaiting limousine that arrived.

Just when the artist was a few steps from the guards to enter the vehicle, a heavily tinted black jeep seemed to appear from out of nowhere and stopped behind the limo. At the same time, a masked man jumped out of the crowd with a knife in hand and sprinted towards the artist, while the bodyguards was all taken by surprise and reacted a bit too late, and the armed man was closing in on their charge than they are.

Viola was focused on getting in the car and the noise of the crowd, she wasn't able to hear or sense the grave danger she was in as of the moment, her back to everything happening. Two more masked men stepped out of jeep and towards the artist with daggers also in hand.

Natsuki saw everything, and it happened too fast and too suddenly that her instincts took over, and not realising she found herself in front of the woman just as the knife was struck towards the artist. And with a skilled, quick grab and twist move, she quickly disarmed and gained control of the knife from the masked man and bashed him in the head, knocking him unconscious and possibly dead by the sound of the loud crack of bones, but then one of the two men had grabbed her behind. Natsuki quickly flipped the knife's handle and stabbed the one behind her in the leg, forcing the other to release her from his grip. The other men realized the possible threat of his life decided to throw the knife away and opted for a gun instead, after seeing the first man on the floor fall like a sack of potatoes and his partner getting stabbed in the thigh and stagger as he bled out slowly, but still managed to shakily pull a small pistol from one of his boot and point at her, the crowd was silenced shocked in awe at the surprise action, while some tried to join in on the action.

Quickly realized that she couldn't win a gun fight with a knife, she swiped her knife at the man closest to her, making her scream in pain as his blood splattered the floor as two of his fingers were cut clean with a quick, swipe before Natsuki threw the blade towards the other's chest, just as the his partners' gun fired…

With a loud gasp from the stunned crowd the artist paused, and then she heard a thud then a pained scream. Not long after a gun was fired, and a pained shriek erupted. Curious, the artist looked over her shoulder just as the bullet seemed to come straight for her…

Feeling like she was going to die, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she was pushed into the side of her car.

But instead of the expected pain from the crash, Viola felt something soft under her.

Slowly opening her eyes and slightly lifting herself she was met by those deep emeralds.

Viola was breathless, still unaware of their position, staring straight into emeralds as Natsuki's arms encircled her protectively into tight embrace, feeling the heat start to rise. The bluenette's cheeks blushed a light shade of red as their noses lightly brushed against each other.

' _Ara, what an amazing eyes and that cute blush on her cheeks… Wait…What was I thinking? Cute blush?!'_ The stranger shifted a little and it was then that she realized that she was still laid on top of the raven haired woman and moreover their faces was inches away. _'OH MY GOD! I was landed on her'_

"Umm …Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" Natsuki questioned.

Viola blinked, snapping her out of her running train of thoughts, "…Ara?"

"I asked, if you were alright?" the bluenette rephrased, worriedly searching for any sign of pain or discomfort in those gorgeous Rubys irises.

"Ara, yes… I have you to thank…" Viola straightened her right arm to support herself but failed, her head was spinning wildly, and at the same time she felt something soft. Looking down at where her right hand groping firm breast of the bluenette, she literally jumped away from each other with fully flushed face. "So..s-sorry… it was an accident…" Viola tried to save face, despite the blushing embarrassment.

' _Gosh, what an adorable blush…'_ Natsuki thought as she was standing on her feet with an equal face color and gently whispered, "It's ok, don't freak out. No harm done…"

"Miss Viola, are you ok?" the guard said as he arrived, since the commotion caused a riot of fans breaking into chaos thus it kept the guards from responding immediately, "…follow me…mam this way!" Not waiting for a respond the guards tugged her and guided her to a black Mercedes, at the same time shoving Natsuki away like as if she was a crazy fan in the way.

Next thing Natsuki knew the black Mercedes had left, with roaring speed down the street.

"Viola… so that's your name… "

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Lemon and futanari**

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

A Dream

* * *

It's has been four hours, and from the moment she was in her room Shizuru locked herself inside her room wrapped her body within her favourite lavender duvet blanket, having not able to recover from earlier events, and feared for her life not daring to go outside yet.

She didn't want to see anyone other than of her husband. Before arriving to the hotel room in penthouse floor she asked a manager if Reito arrived to their room or not, only to get a negative answer. She only wanted to see her husband, and find peace, comfort and relief in loving arms of the close person, which she didn't have for a long time…this incident included.

To be honest, her relationship with Reito, was not as smooth sailing as Shizuru wanted, they often had fight, and it was always him who got often angry at her and shouted before walking out and be gone for a long time. Sometimes he would be out for long periods of time and she has no clue of where he is, managing to always find excuses to everything that was convincing enough can't help but believe.

Shizuru would tried to figure out why, the Reito she fell in love with and the Reito at present was not the same. He was very different before their wedding, he was kind, gentle, heedful, careful and all the gentleman things you could say, but now all that was lost and she could see only hate and annoyance in his eyes, no more love, was it all a lie? And this was only a short time, merely a year and a half…

At recent times, she began to question and doubts of herself, was it something she did unknowingly? Was it her fault that he lost his loving towards her? Whatever the case, she had more questions than answers.

Maybe, and just maybe is because she couldn't give Reito an heir?

Thinking hard on it, was that all this about? If that is the case, there are always options to relief that, like adopt one from the orphanage they always go to in Kyoto, bringing them toys and supplies after her tours, or have a surrogate mother… Sadly all these topics fell on deaf ears as they never really sat down and talked about it, and when all their attempts to get her pregnant failed, that's when they went to a specialist for a check-up, and getting told of they would have a slim chance of a successful fertilization… Shizuru can't become pregnant...

it could be that the odds were just not in their favor?

Either way, that was when Reito decided to change dramatically.

 **Meanwhile:**  
A carved oak door to the office room quietly opened and closed silently right as someone quietly slipped inside, a young pale-haired woman in a black cocktail dress on a high heels.

The office room was big enough to handle small business meeting of four, maybe five persons.  
The whole room painted in light green pastel colour.

In the middle of the room placed "T" shaped desk made from the alder tree. On the each side was placed two simple chairs from the same material, with one big black leather chair on the other side, facing away from the woman, was a man with a broad shoulders and in great shape, still looking out the window seeing a view of a park.

Small lanterns illuminated around with colorful flowers all around and with small fountain in the middle. But, right now, he wasn't interested in it. He's gaze were somewhere beyond the line. He was, somewhere deep in his thoughts.

"Already back too soon? Did you find her?" the man asked voice deep commanding tone a little bit rough for Japanese native speaker.

"Yes, mister Fujino, She is checked in at a decent hotel named 'The Wild Coyote' "

Mr. Fujino nodded, "I want you to bring her to me…I want to speak with her…in person."

"As you wish, mister Fujino"

The girl bowed in respect and disappeared as quietly as appeared.

 **At "The Wild Coyote":**

Moonlight seeping through the parted curtains. The perspiration steamed up all windows, but it wasn't due to summer night heat, it was of two intertwined bodies, melting and craving to more of the other.

Natsuki panted hard throwing her head back on a soft pillows, body was on fire, heart pounding furiously in her chest hammering in her ears loudly. Her entire body incredibly sensitive right now and ready to explode like a new volcano as seconds pass…

Lifting her head to see none other than tawny-haired woman itself sitting on top of Natsuki and riding her wild. Eyes focused on where the beauty's womanhood connecting with her rock hard member, which now was visible at moments when the woman would buckle her hips up only to push them back onto her again.

Half dimmed emeralds eyes slowly started to travel up to woman's slender body curves from the spot where her bottom lips, to her perked nipples on perfect round shaped breasts. She watched as a lone sweat slide down the woman's elegant neck right in between the woman breasts, smooth skin were glistered in sweat in the moonlight making it shine like she was powdered with a diamonds bits.

Not able to prevent the urge, Natsuki lifted her upper body but not changing their position, grasping the tawny-haired woman's ass and slammed her cock even deeper pumping into her heated cavern while sucking on her neck. Soon after the woman on top of Natsuki, shut her eyes tightly and screamed in ecstasy.

Following to her animalistic instincts, Natsuki run her right hand into girls tawny locks gripping it hardly enough to send a light pleasurable pain from that firm grip and pulled her head back only to smash their lips together in a heated lip lock.

Natsuki had felt how tawny-haired woman inner muscles tightened around her shaft an-

Natsuki gasped as she woke up in heat, panting on the single bed in her hotel room, with a hard member releasing her seed on the sheets, an awkward finish, closing her eyes as her hands covered her face, taking deep breaths in attempt to steady her now galloping heart.

Her fingers touching her lips with lightly trembling fingers, that dream was too real to have been a dream, sadly it was…

All feelings and touches from that dream felt so real and nice that she started to miss it. The feel of the touching skin, a body against another, hot breaths and delicious rosy lips on hers crossed her mind again and again repeating the whole heated scene in her head…before its untimely awkward end.

' _What the hell is wrong with me…..'_ Wasn't able to hold herself anymore Natsuki jumped from the bed _'I need a cold shower and quick!'_ She managed into bathroom in seconds to give herself for a much needed time to cool down her now hard…again, twitching member ready for round two.

But much to bluenette's disappointment it seems that her well tested methods didn't help much...the scene too intense to forget, so going for the next best thing… doing it herself.

Not long after she spilled her cum on the cold shower floor she felt herself hardened once again as the image of the dreamy beauty popped in her mind again.

"Great, and what am I supposed to do with you!?" Natsuki cursed looking down at her stiff, standing in full attention, _friend_ , "…we both know that ain't happening! Not…too soon….anyway…"

Natsuki was amused and frustrated that she resorted to talking to _junior_ , _'Arghh….I can't believe this! Ok think of something else…. Oh, she was so freaking hot screaming out in ecstasy lik-_ _ **Stoop!**_ _Think of_ _ **something else**_ _wasn't mentioned to imagine her_ _ **erratically sexual**_ _screams! Damn this perverted mind! But,….those breath-taking eyes…God damn it…_ _ **Natsuki**_ _…calm…the fuck…down…your acting like a horny high school teenager with uncontrollable hormones!… You are an adult for the God sake!'_

Mentally slapped herself out…and it was starting to hurt, "God, help me" – She moaned in desperation – "I need to refresh my head… Need to jog… Now!"

Natsuki returned to the room, found a pair of grey sweatpants, tight blue boxers and matching sport bra from Calvin Klein and red tank top and rushed out from the hotel room into a cool fresh air. It was 4am in the morning, luckily the Hotel "The Wild Coyote" was near the big park with the lake, from which went a pleasant cool morning wind.

Natsuki filled her lungs with deep breath controlled her heart rate with counting while jogging. She didn't hold back and run as fast as she could until all her muscles was sore and all her energy was drained out. Her legs almost gave up, when she ran almost 25 miles before finally managed to calm down her overexcited body

' _Finally…Geez, I'm feeling like a teenager again, unable to control my hormones! And that's pisses off…'_

"Thankfully, jogging is still the best way to cool down and clear my head as well as to drain all energy from YOU!" Natsuki mumbled to her now soft member, while turning the door knob and entering her hotel room.

What she saw made her freeze on her spot. A young lady with a pale hair and in a black cocktail dress sat on the corner of the bed patiently waiting for the girls arrival with her smooth legs crossed.

Hearing a sound of the closed door, she turned her head from the window and her ice blue eyes looked straight at Natsuki.

"Well…Hello there. May I ask you what _the fuck_ are you doing here?! And how did you get in here?" the bluenette asked stopping in the middle of the room and stood in questioning pose with her arms crossed on her chest.

"How rude…" the girl pouted, "Actually, I was waiting for you" the stranger purred with a wide grin of satisfaction from the view of the strong, sweating bluenette body standing in front of her. The girl stood up and slowly came closer to Natsuki, placing a hand on the bluenette's left shoulder and slowly circled her examining girls form.

"Yes, perfect. As I thought" the girl muttered slowly, mostly whispering to herself, facing with confused look on cobalt-haired woman's face.

"Perfect for what!?" Natsuki barked slowly taking a few steps back, effectively placing herself out of the pale-haired girls reach and fishing out of the closet fresh towel and placing it behind her neck while still holding with both hands to the ends of the towel.

"Let's say…my boss saw you in action …. somewhere …and he likes you... and has an offer for you…"

"Not, interested" Natsuki spat firmly, "I do not fight under someone's hand and not selling anything to anyone."

"Good answer. But I think you're taking this all wrong" the girl stepped closer and gave a business-card to Natsuki , "He wants to hire you as a personal bodyguard for his daughter to whom you actually saved life not so long ago. His name is Akimitsu Fujino. He is expecting you… Today at 10am… and please…" She placed a finger to Natsuki's lips effectively silencing a shocked girl from the questioning, "do not rush with the answer, just think about it. You will get all your answers soon…"

After that the girl silently disappeared behind the door leaving Natsuki to her thoughts stood in shock inside.

' _Her body…guard… me?!'_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Lemon and futanari**

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
**

First Step To You

* * *

Shizuru was dressed in one of her light purple kimono with her hair tied in messy bun, watching with tired and lifeless rubies as the sun rose, shining brightly from her spot in lone bench in the balcony, the light of dawn emerge from the darkness and taking over as the sun rose to greet a sleepy cold morning…

This morning was unusually cold, making it feels as if the cold was blowing from all sides of the penthouse and not just from the balcony, which was easily her favourite in all of the hotels, just because this one had this particular Penthouse suite that was overlooking the city…the perfect place to relax. And that this was her refuge, where she felt free, not having the need to hide from anything, a place where she could let go of all her bottled up emotions, all of the pain, tears of loneliness onto the summer wind, which right now defines exactly what she felt… cold, empty and lonely. It was times like this where she missed her furry canine friend, Duran, whom she had to leave in Kyoto for her concert tour.

As the wind blew, she felt her phone vibrating in her hand in that rested peacefully on her lap. Raising the said hand that held a glossy white iPhone 6, whoever was calling was very persistent that it was as if her phone was having a seizure.

Shizuru swiped the green answer button to the right before placing it by her ear and right away hearing a man's voice on the other side of the line, "Good morning little one"

Replacing her mask back in place, she answered politely, "Ara, Hello father… what made you call me so early in the morning?"

"So sorry to call you at this time, Shizuru…. I know tha-"

"No worries father, I'm an early bird…remember?" Shizuru chuckled lightly.

"Of course darling, I remember… it's just that I forget sometimes… it slips my mind." The man's voice held and apologetic tone for a moment before lightening up, "…Anyway, what are you doing today? I mean this morning… I want to see you at around 10…in my office… I want to talk to you… about some…things…" Akitmitsu said in a nervous manner, and not as confident as he would have been, knowing that this particular decision wouldn't please his daughter one bit… and that he knew that if he told her the truth outright she wouldn't even bother to come at all…

Still, despite her probable reactions, he was still her father, and he would do everything to protect the one he cared about the most…even if that meant she would hate or be angry at him for it.

" Sure father, but…If I may ask, what is this about?"

"You will see, Shizuru… all in the right time…"

"Ara, Ara… So mysterious today…aren't we father?" Shizuru noted with interest.

"See you later then, my little one"

"Yes… see you later, father…" Shizuru whispered as she hung up the phone, _'Hmm…What could he possibly want to talk about in person so early, I wonder...'_

 **Later that day, in the government office:**

Natsuki stood before big, wooden door with a hand raised and ready to knock.

She was still having a lot of doubts but curiosity got the best of her. Taking a deep breath and exhaled slowly…calming her nerves and knocked, three times…

"Come in" a man's deep voice answered.

' _Here it goes'_ she exhaled before pushing the door open and stepping into a small meeting room filled with a bright light of the morning sun.

A man in the desk was doing paperwork, still not looking at her yet. With courteous bow, she said as calmly as she can, "Good morning, Mr. Fujino, i got the message from your …assistant, and she mentioned you have a job for me… my name is Natsuki Kuga…"

"Good morning, Miss Kuga." The man answered before moving the documents to the side and looked up at arrived guest. As soon as his brown eyes meet emeralds, he stood up and quickly covered the distance between them to squeeze Natsuki hand in a strong hand shake.

"I had my doubts, I wasn't sure if it was really you… Such an honor to meet and greet the "Emerald Beast" in the flesh…" Akimitsu stated, practically having a fan boy moment, smiling widely while still shaking the hand of a still-shocked woman.

Natsuki weakly smiled and scratched the back of her head with a free hand in a nervous manner to hide her embarrassment. From the first look Natsuki knew he wasn't a Japanese, more likely German due to his look. Huge massive body, blond hair, brown eyes and rough voice, thought without any accent.

"Uhm…well, it's been a long time since I heard that name" Natsuki answered, looking at her feet, trying not to make her nervousness obvious, "I just have to ask…how did yo-"

"How do I know your stage name?" Akimitsu suggested as he proposed his guest to sit.

"Yes, Mister Fujino…sir…"

"It was some 5 years ago, on one my business trips in New York. A friend of mine invited me into an underground fight club. And there was this one fighter that drew everybody's attention… He was small compared to the rest, quite the underdog….compared to his opponents he was a puppy, but vicious fangs appeared later on… he had stamina and a sharp tactical mind… So imagine my shock and awe when I found out that this fighter turned out to be a girl…now a woman. That and said friend told me that you were the crowd favorite, named the "Emerald Beast" and believe me… at first I thought he was fooling around, I didn't believe him at all… and it was only till I saw you in action. I almost didn't recognized you. A sakura blossom seems to finally had had bloomed." A man flashed his toothy grin who's comments made Natsuki to embarrass more ,"To be honest I wanted to test you before asking you this….but... after the yesterday's murder attempt on my daughter….you will make the perfect candidate…IF you agree of course… "Akimitsu flushed another wide smile even if he was slightly breathless after that very long explanation.

' _Not a hint on a free will'_ Natsuki noted to herself, mentally rolling her eyes in her mind _'He is a true manipulator…tsk…politicians…'_

Sighing internally, she replied, "Thank you, Mister Fujino for such…praises in my…behalf…"

"Please… call me Akimitsu" the man grinned back.

"Uhm… I'm sorry and I don't want to offend you in any way…, but it's a little bit uncomfortable for me to call someone who is much older than me just by his given name. So, if it's ok I would like to address to you by your surname…Mister Fujino" Natsuk replied, bowing one more time in respect.

"Ooh, you have good manners for your age. Your parents must have sent you to a good school…"

"Thank you mister Fujino, for such kind words…and going back to our conversation…that was a long time ago… I haven't practiced for a while and I don't think that I will be a good choice for this positi-"

"Oh I believe that you are Miss Kuga…" Akimitsu interrupted and before Natsuki was able to open her mouth again the few short knock was heard before door opened and inside stepped a young tawny-haired woman.

She wore a black, knee length pencil skirt with white blouse on top with two top buttons unbuttoned revealing a small part of young woman's décolleté. Her hair was securely tied in a bun. The emeralds meet intense rubies. And the same thought run thought both minds.

' _It's her!'_

Natsuki slowly raised from her position on her feet. Her heart started fluttering at a woman's sigh.

Shizuru stood still like frozen on the same spot, she didn't expected to see the girl for the second time for the past 24 hours, especially in her father's office when they planned a meeting.

"Shizuru, dear... You are right on time. I want you to meet your new bodyguard, she will prote-"

"Body what!? Father! I thought we were done with this conversation! I told you then and tell you again now! I have had enough of bodyguards, I do not need anoth-" Shizuru Interrupted her father, raising her voice angrily.

"Not this time, Shizuru!" Akimitsu also raised his voice, making Natsuki feel as if she should sneak out of this obviously personal argument, "I have put up with…this attitude, long enough!"

"No! I am the one who's had enough of this! It's suffocating! Reito can handle these things… And he also did this…he hired enough of bodyguards for me" Shizuru lost temper, not able to handle anymore.

"Then they are obviously useless effort from your husband and from his people. It's the fourth attempt in a row…and still they fail so bad..."

' _So she is married, that's sucks! Why does the one person I really like have to be married…"_ Natsuki thought, obviously, pissed off.

"Save it father…You never liked Reito! I told you already, I don't need another bodygu-"

It was only then that Natsuki spoke, just loud enough to silence the arguing pair, "You know, what…"before crossed her arms on her chest and silencing both of them – "I accept this position, mister Fujino…"

"No one asked _you_!" Shizuru muttered angrily, at Natsuki.

"That is enough! Shizuru, she will be your new bodyguard… I already fired the lot of them, seeing as they were all totally _useless_! And this is FINAL!" Akimitsu crushed his fist on the table. He knew that this is the best for Shizuru and she will obey his will despite her deep displeasure with his decision.

Shizuru threw the last angry look toward her father and stepped out from the room with gritted teeth and clenched fists, in a dramatic looking walk out.

' _She has a temper'_ Natsuki noted to herself. _'She looks alike her father, yet completely different, I wander how her mother looks like. Dose them have a lot common or not?'_

"I am so sorry Mss Kuga. I didn't want you to be a part of that conversation…but my daughter…she doesn't leave me many options…" Akimitsu sighed wearily "She is too stubborn, just like her mother"

"Don't worry, Mister Fujino. I will look after her. I give you my word."

"Good. Now go, I don't want her to drive in this state. Her car must be in a parking lot…A red 2014 Toyota Supra... I will send Alicia to you, you meet her already… She will bring all necessary equipment for you. If you will need anything else, just let me know…"

"Alright, mister Fujino" Natsuki answered then bowing the last time she left the office and gone after Shizuru.

Shizuru was already outside, still mad and cursing under her breath, she was about to go to her car waiting for her on a parking lot, when she heard someone calling her in a deep husky voice.

She didn't turn around, she'd knew that voice... her new bodyguard, so she went faster, but only to be stopped by a strong, yet gentle grip on her wrist.

"Where did you think you are going without a guard, Miss Fujino?" Natsuki smirked and turned the young woman to her.

"None your business!" Shizuru spat, trying to pull her hand out of the bodyguards grip in annoyance.

Next action took her by surprise as she was lifted up and placed on a right shoulder of Natsuki's as she were a wood block. Shizuru started to widget and stomp Natsuki's back furiously with her fists, which only brought a smile on Natsuki's lips, "What do you think you are doing, _you barbarian_! Put me down…right now!"

"Calm down, princess. I will. As soon as we'll be at your car and I will have the keys to said car…" Natsuki calmly answered as both of them arrived at Shizuru's car.

Natsuki gently put her down between her and the car opposite to driver door. She stepped closer, making Shizuru to lean with her back to the car. Only now, Natsuki realized, she was taller by a few inches.

Natsuki bring her face dangerously close to Shizuru's, The tawny woman could feel the cobalt haired woman's warm breath on her lips and skin, which brought some strange feeling to raise inside her chest. But it wasn't unpleasant, and being this close she could smell her scent of citrus.

Shizuru instinctively looked up only to meet with a pair of deep, dark emeralds. In some unknown reasons, her brain was officially shut down as she lost herself in those gorgeous eyes.

"Now,…give…me…the keys" Natsuki said in a slow and deep husky voice with a warm smile.

Like under some spell, Shizuru raised her hand and opened the palm with keys in it.

"Gooood, girl…" the bluenette smirked slyly in a victory as she stepped back, walked around the car and into the driver's seat, "Are you coming or what?" Natsuki asked Shizuru, raising an eyebrow when she just stood in trance at the same place with heated cheeks.

' _Ara…what was that just there?'_ Shizuru snapped out of her stupor as her brain reboot again and she slowly entered the passenger side, opposite Natsuki after regaining control of her body once again.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hello my dear readers. I'm back with new chapter for you. Enjoy and review as always :)  
**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

A moment of weakness

* * *

Shizuru sat in a passenger seat with her arms still crossed on her chest, though she was in a much calmer state at this point…and very much thinking clearly. She still wasn't happy of the decision her father forced on her, however there was something about the girl sitting on the driver's side of her car. She has a calm and confident expression while she was driving.

Shizuru sneaked a quick glance, checked out her new driver slash bodyguard, the mysterious bluenette. She was holding the steering wheel with one arm, looking so light in her fragile yet strong palm, her body was relaxed overall, like she's been doing this for years, the road passing by quickly as the engine roared.

It was all supposed to be a sneaky glance, but she ended up looking instead, her eyes moved from the road to the woman's calm form then back again, stuck in a loop as she marvelled at the view but at the same time she didn't want to get caught staring. She wanted to know the name of this beauty, but didn't exactly know how to ask after the events that happened in her father's office not too long ago, add to that the awkwardly confusing moment at the car parking lot. She had mixed feelings about what to think, ashamed that the said stranger saw her and her father's pretty tense conversation. She was angry, embarrassed, and very, very confused all at the same time.

Little did she know, Natsuki was doing the exact same thing, except the angry, ashamed and embarrassed part, with the light smirk on her face.

"…Natsuki…"

"Ara?" Shizuru blinked several times now turning a head to the bluenette.

"…In case you're wondering… I'm Natsuki….Natsuki Kuga."

"Pleasure to meet you then…I'm Shizuru Fujino…"

"Hmmm… Shi-zu-ru" Natsuki slowly pronounced, testing the name of the girl before inquiring, "I thought your name was Viola?"

Shizuru chuckled softly, "Actually…Viola is my stage name…" smiling as she clarified, "…and It's my middle name as well…"

"Stage…Stage name?"

"I'm an artist…a singer to more precise…"

"Ooh…that's what it was… So, what kind of a music do you sing and like Fujino-san?"

"Ara… is this an interview? Am I on an exam?" Shizuru questioned, with a slight eyebrow raise in interest.

"No... I-I just want to get to know… some information about my …body as possible" Natsuki blushed a little at a words 'my body', as her mind thought about it meaning were in a way differently.

"So…this IS an examination?" Shizuru continued, the tension was gone and instead she was curious…and teasing lightly.

"You don't have to answer….if you don't want to…" Natsuki quickly answered quickly.

"Alright…I'll humour you…" Shizuru said in a thinking pose, a finger to her chin, "…I like many genres…but my favourite is sentimental music with a meaningful lyrics…" turning her sights back on the road, "…And to answer your second question, I'm a pop singer…"

Natsuki nodded, "So where doe-"

"Stop! Enough questions….I'm tired…" Shizuru said, slightly annoyed at the probing, "…I want to see my husband…just drive to "the Avalon" hotel…"

"As you wish, princess…" Natsuki said making a mocking face then saluted before stepping on the gas to get to their destination quicker.

Natsuki quickly parked at the first available spot, quietly followed just a few steps behind Shizuru. The bluenette can't help but ogle the young woman's features, who made each step to the elevator look so elegant and light like a butterfly flying over a flower in a field, she didn't even notice immediately when both of them were in the elevator and both of them pressed the button to the penthouse together. This made them both instantly to pull back their hands with slight embarrassment.

.

.

Natsuki cleared her throat and leaned with her back on the one of elevators wall opposite Shizuru trying to suppress her desire, as it grew just by staring.

As time passed slowly before they arrived, the floor to the penthouse suite, Natsuki was fighting the urge to take a peek at the very tempting woman without getting caught.

When the elevator stopped and opened, she quickly steeped in front of Shizuru, blocking her path, and quickly observed the area with sharp eyes and after she was sure it was safe, she step aside for Shizuru to pass, out the elevator.

When both of them approached Shizuru's room, Natsuki were about to turn the door knob and enter the room first, but she was stopped by none other than slightly pissed off and annoyed tawny-haired woman.

"That not necessary, I can handle something like opening the doors myself!"

"I'm sure you can, princess, but let's stay out of each other's business… You sing... I protect your life. This is my duty… to protect you and be sure that nothing happens to you…especially on my watch.

Looking straight at Shizuru's eyes, Natsuki spoke again now with confidence and warmth in her tone, "I'm your shield now…Miss Fujino."

Shizuru felt her heart skip a bit at those sensual words and she seems to warmed a little for the bluenette, wanting to be sorry for her behaviour, Natsuki was just doing her job, trying to protect her…and here she was, acting very childish. But she was very stubborn and prideful to admit it out loud…so quietly she let Natsuki do her thing and not be bother.

Natsuki smiled to this move, as if she had knew about Shizuru's hard inner debates between her pride and heart.

"Also… please…stop calling me a princess. Shizuru or …Viola will be enough…" Shizuru spoke turning her face from the raven haired protector as she felt warmth crossed her cheeks.

"Sorry, but I can't promise that" the bluenette smirked.

"Ara? And why is that so may I ask?" the brunette questioned with her arms crossed on her chest.

"That's simple….Because of your commanding attitude…"

"That is all nonsense!" the girl sighed, "Whatever…I'm tired to argue, just open that stupid door." Shizuru asked with her palm on the bridge of her nose.

"See…" Natsuki chuckled, pointing on Shizuru's choosing of standing position and her choose of the words for replay as well, "A true prin-cess" purred Natsuki in a low husky voice.

Shizuru were about to argue again, but Natsuki was quick in replay as she opened the door completely – "Okay, okay. I got you, Shizuru 'just shut up and open the door'...I know." Natsuki mimicked Shizuru's voice intonation.

Balcony door were wide open, curtains freely followed to the wind playful blew as fresh air filled a light spacy room, only to see man's lacquered shoes standing accurate in a corner of the room, "Reito…" Shizuru whispered quietly as if she were afraid that this could be only her imagination.

Natsuki saw how changed her expression and felt jealousy and pain stabbed her heart at the happy smile and a spark in the tawny woman's eyes addressed to another person. It increased when Shizuru rushed to the tall and well build man with short, black mane encircling him into tight embrace.

"…Reito! I missed you so much" – Shizuru released a happy sigh of relief of her husband embrace.

However to Natsuki those embrace looked somehow fake as the man in front of her were acting, quite skillfully, his face stayed calm and emotionless. Reito slowly distanced his wife at arm's length with his arms still on Shizuru's shoulders, giving her one of his sweet fake smiles.

"Where have you been? I dialed you like… a thousand times."

"I'm sorry, Shizuru, I had an important meeting to attend, so I turned off my phone for a while…"

Noticing the movements he raised his head to see bluenette girl standing in front of him. He gave her a hard heated glare, which was answered with an ice cold glare.

Natsuki didn't like his eyes, there were hidden something cold and snaky behind those dark pools, she didn't know what exactly, but she was getting bad vibes from this man, her instincts on high alert. And that was speaking from experience. Whatever was the case, she would investigate when she had the time…

"Shizuru? Who is she?" Shizuru followed Reito's nod turning her head to Natsuki, she had forgotten that the girl were still there.

"Ara… Sorry, Reito, I forgot to introduce you two…how rude of me. Reito, this is Natsuki, she is my new bodyguard. My father hired her this morning. Natsuki, meet my husband, Reito Kanzaki…"

Both of them stayed silent examining each other, before Reito spoke angrily, raising his voice, "What the hell Shizuru! I provided you the best professionals to protect you!"

"Pffft…." Natsuki scoffed, "If you consider those amateurs 'professions' then… what has this world come to?"

"No one asked for your comment, wench!" Reito was pissed and he didn't even hide it at all, "…servants shouldn't be in the masters bedroom…you should get the hell out…"

"I don't give a fuckin' shit to your two cents buddy, you don't own me…fuck off!" Natsuki scoffed irritated, taking a step towards him.

"Reito, Stop it! What has gotten into you?" Shizuru stood in awe, at Reito's sudden aggression to her new bodyguard, "…she's just doing her job…"

Reito looked back at his wife and disgust crossed his face mixing with anger, "Whaaat?! You're taking her side? I can't believe this…"

Natsuki saw as he started to shake from the overwhelming anger, while the fear for Shizuru's well-being gripped her heart as the woman was still too close to him.

Shizuru took Reito's hand into her in order to calm him down - "Reito, plea…"

"Get your hands off me….I'm done..." Reito spat as he wrestled his hand from her and disappeared slamming the door behind him.

"Reito! Wait!"

Shizuru rushed after him, but was stopped by no one than Natsuki's gentle arm on her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Shizuru tried to do as Reito did but failed.

"No."

Emeralds met Crimson for what seems like a long time. A mix of different and deep emotions stormed inside both of them reflecting in the eyes.

Before long, Shizuru found herself pulled into a comforting embrace, and feeling her resolve crumble as she cried, she had hit her breaking point…everything was becoming too much.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hello everyone, I'm glad to see you all again as always, and I have a great news for you! I got a beta! ( ^w^) and he is awesome! Since English is not my native it's hard for me to properly express all my thought correctly and more expressive in English due to lack of vocabulary background. He did a huge job to made a corrections and even add a better actions descriptions! I was pleasantly impressed. So, enjoy and write what you are thinking of our work in tandem with**_ _ **GaijinAssassinX. See you soon, guys :)))**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The fear of losing you **  
**

* * *

Shizuru remained inside Natsuki's gentle and warm embrace as her head rested under bluenette's chin. And as time passed her tears dried, and what felt like heavy stone in her heart had vanished.

Natsuki gently rubbed brunette back in a soothing motion holding the woman close to her chest as if say, _'It's okay. I'm with you. It's gonna be alright'_. The action reminded Shizuru of her mother who always soothed her the same way back when she was still a child.

Shizuru's phone rang loud, breaking their moment of peace, forcing the brunette to leave her guardian's comforting embrace along with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Hello, Fujino speaking…" the brunette answered her phone with her back turned to Natsuki.

Within moments, Shizuru heard a worried voice of a young man on the other side of the line,

"Hey, V. I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Ara, Tate-san, Yes, I'm fine thank you, Umm…Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, anything for my ward" Tate replied.

"I know that we were planning on working on my new album this month… I can't right now… and if it's alright I'd like to ask for a break… a vacation of sorts…"

"Of course, Viola, take the time you need, I'll handle things while you're away, don't worry..."

"Ara you have my thanks Tate. I will call you when I'll be ready to get back to work. Bye."

"Alright, See you soon V…"

Shizuru hanged up and put her phone away as she turned back to Natsuki.

"Is everything alright, Shizuru? Who was on the phone?" the bluenette asked, curious.

"Yes… That was my producer" the brunette answered, as she walked to charge her closet and started to pack her belongings from the closet into a suitcase.

"Are we going somewhere?" Natsuki asked, curiosity now evident in her face, as she followed to woman's graceful movements.

"Yes, Natsuki. I plan to head to Kyoto via the nearest express train."

"Why in Kyoto? And what's there?"

Shizuru paused from what she was doing at the moment to look at Natsuki, and into her emeralds with a warm smile. That was the first time when Natsuki saw Shizuru smiled at her and her heart can help but skip a beat.

"Home…"

 **Later that day…  
**

* * *

Natsuki watched silently as Shizuru sat on a red leather train chair opposite to hers, her gaze were focused on a woman thoughtful expression, as if her thoughts were somewhere far away from this land. A different landscapes passed by in a seconds mirroring in her wine red gaze as she blankly looked through a window pane while her head peacefully rested on a leathered back rest.

' _I wonder what she's thinking about… must be something deep, that now she looks so tired and lonely._

 _If only I could ease her soul...just a little bit. But what I can do? I want to see that smile again, make her happy, a distraction maybe? Maybe I can start a conversation with her.'_

Natsuki was about to speak to the young brunette, but was taken aback by the woman's sudden shift as she stood from her place in one grace movement.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki looked up at the woman's rubies with arched brow.

"I will be back in a minute, I need to visit the ladies room…"

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who rose on her feet as well ready to accompany her charge,

"Ara, ara, my bodyguard seems so protective as to follow me in… and I doubt that something bad can happen in there…or does Natsuki want to sneak a peek on me?" the teasing grin spread on Shizuru's face.

"WH-WHATT?!" the bluenette sputtered out loud as her face turned into various shades of pink in a matter of seconds, "N-n-no…I-I didn't-mean-t-that…"

Shizuru can't help but laugh at the woman's panicked reaction, "Ah, Gomen, Gomen…I'm just kidding…" Shizuru said covering her mouth with her right palm in an attempt to stop herself from further teasing.

"Aargh…Just go!" Natsuki barked as she plopped into her seat with arms crossed on her chest and her foot on the opposite chair where Shizuru sat just a minute ago.

' _Damn woman!...Well, at least I made her laugh.'_ Natsuki sighed in defeat.

Shizuru stared at her reflection in the mirror for a few minutes. Her thoughts still haunted by the events earlier. Her quarrel with Reito, the pain, the sadness, the helplessness and sorrow followed by Natsuki's warm and protective arms, who seemed to have taken it all away as she was enveloped in that embrace, shielding her like an unseen guardian angel.

And that strange, tingling feeling in her chest when she looked into Natsuki's dark emeralds.

 _Just what was that?_

Shizuru splashed her face with a cold water to refresh herself, "Ara, ara, come on take a hold of yourself, stop thinking of that... Where is that strong and self-confident Shizuru I had known?" She splashed her face with cold water one more time, "…I need to talk with Reito to sort things out, but not right now…for now, I need to clear my mind and rest…"

Decided on that, Shizuru quickly tidied her perfectly fine outfit, along with her tawny curls pushing some of them behind her ear and exit the toilet only to be blocked by two men in black suits.

Shizuru arched a brow on them , "If you'll both excuse me, I need to go pass through…"

"I hardly doubt so. We have other plans, and you are coming with us." The first suited man in front of her replied.

"Don't try to do anything funny, sweetheart" the second suited man hissed, and grabbed her by a right arm, from behind.

Shizuru glared at both men with the ice in her eyes. All her muscles tensed in a second as she was about to kick his leg and try to escape, but halted all action when she felt something cold and hard metal press along her spine by her waist.

"I warned you. Didn't I? Do. Not. Even. Think of something weird." The first man hissed, pressing the gun harder into Shizuru's back, as if to prove the point, "So, play along woman and save our time…"

With that said he pushed Shizuru further into the next wagon in the opposite direction from her emerald guardian. Being forced to obey, Shizuru complied otherwise she would try to run for escape, if given the chance. Under the calm facade she was terrified and sweating bullets inside.

' _Natsuki!'_

' _Natsuki….'_

' _Natsuki….please….help me…'_

She kept repeating the message in her mind like a mantra hoping that her bodyguard will get her silent cry for help, ' _Natsuki… help me…'_

 **Meanwhile…**

Natsuki couldn't find the right position to sit, eyes looking in the direction where Shizuru has gone to, the nervousness growing in her heart since brunette had left for almost ten minutes now...

"Where the hell is she!? Why is she taking so long!" She turned the direction of the hallway one more time to check if Shizuru had shown up _. 'I'm going to check her…something is wrong….'_

Natsuki stood up from her spot and moved to the same direction where brunette had left. The anxious feeling wasn't letting her go. All her sense screamed that there was something wrong and she needs to hurry up. Natsuki hoped that she was overthinking and Shizuru was just fine and probably will tease her again for that, but her inner sense never betrayed her, not even once in her entire life and she was afraid of the worst…

Natsuki turned the knob of a toilet cabin, knocking lightly before she entered.

"Shizuru?" hearing no response, the bluenette opened the door and inspected the quiet room. There was only one closed door which separated the toilet from the small vanity.

Natsuki urgently knocked on the cubicle door, "Shizuru, are you there?"

Still no answer, now she was starting to panic.

As soon as she opened the cubicle door, Natsuki's emeralds widened in fear when she found the cubicle empty.

"Fuck! One person Natsuki! ONE…and you couldn't keep an eye on her! FUCK!" the bluenette muttered in frustration.

Natsuki rushed out from the toilet into the only one possible direction as no sign of the chestnut beauty was found on the road to the ladies room. She practically flew across a few wagons as she ran in the opposite direction from their train cabin.

Getting more pissed and frustrated by the each cabin she couldn't find a sign of her charge.

Finally, she saw a glimpse of a few chestnut curls ahead of her, but was blocked by the two strangers in a black suits who securely holding Shizuru in between them not giving the woman any chance on escape.

As the train began to slow down the pace as they were approaching the next station. And whatever she does now she needs to do it quickly, before those two could disappear with Shizuru onto the crowded station.

Natsuki opened the wagon door as silently as she could, and with soft and fast steps like a feline, she sprinted and reached the first target, shoving him to the side with a momentum filled roundhouse kick to the shoulder, unknowingly making him drop the gun he held toward Shizuru's backside, with a loud clank to the floor as he staggered toward the edge of the vacated seats. Natsuki threw a follow up high kick to the head with enough force to make him unconscious, and painfully if the sound of the a few bones breaking was any indication.

At hearing a loud thud and bone crack, both of the man on the front and Shizuru herself turned around.

Astonished rubies met angry emeralds and a quite sigh of relief slipped from Shizuru's lips.

"Natsuki…"

Time seemed to slow to a stop, like a game on a quick time event…

Shizuru to a leap towards her knight, but at the same time the man pulled a gun and was aiming it at Shizuru. Seeing the shiny metal of the gun, Natsuki's heart froze, but her body moved on instinct, shoving to the brunette to her right, opposite side of the seats the first hoodlum passed out moments ago making her land a bit harshly on its leather seats but away from the shot, as Natsuki herself crouched and sprung towards the armed hoodlum to wrestle away the gun, but the trigger fired and loud gunshot echoed through the entire train.

 _ **BANG!**_

The bullet just missing the Shizuru's falling form by mere inches at it hit the leathered back rest of the seat the brunette was landed on.

While the hoodlum and Natsuki wrestled control of the weapon on the floor.

 _ **BANG!**_

Another bullet fired and shot into the window pane, shattering it and rained a shower of glass on them.

Natsuki managed to get the gun out the man's grip and it fell to the floor, but at the same time the man grabbed her and forced to floor, and started punching randomly with the intent to knock her out when he had better angle…

She wasn't going down without fight, she was sure of it… After blocking and barely evading blows, and punching back she managed to kick him with a knee to the gut, she had mere seconds to crawl away from underneath. The man dismissed the pain away to catch his breath, and pulling Natsuki by the ankle, to keep her from escaping.

Getting caught in tight spot, Natsuki saw one of the two guns, either from first guy or the same gun she wrestled from second earlier, her left hand gripped one of the seat's leg to hold her position as her right stretched to reach the gun.

The man, also getting pissed, began to kick at Natsuki's knees in hopes that the pain would make her let go as he pulled harder, "…get'over here!"

Since the woman wasn't giving in, the man picked a sliver of glass shard, and stabbed into whatever he could reach while pulling.

"AaargNghhn…." Natsuki howled then grunted both in pain as her knee throbbed from the attack before a sharp object pierced into her back, and strained tension as she was reaching for the gun, but scratching the floor instead,"….just…a….little….more…"

.

.

.

Finally feeling the cold surface of the gun in her right hand, her left hand let go as it was sore in pain, and running on pure adrenaline as she flipped to her back and let momentum slide her to waiting man.

Caught by surprise as the tension loosened, the man fell back on this ass, Natsuki slid forwards and into the man, somehow managing to smack barrel of the gun under his chin,  
"Now. It's my turn, you prick!" Natsuki growled and fired.

 _ **BANG!**_

All space filling wagon become soundless for a while and then filled with some desperately panicking, some horrified screams of the other passengers. The man falls down with heavy thud a dead look in his eyes.

Surprisingly, the bullet was at an angle low and straight enough that it didn't blow the man's brains out and splatter upwards, just gone through his neck, hitting the connection of brain to the spinal column.

All the while, Shizuru saw the events unfold as if it was being filmed for an action movie, wanting to help her knight but afraid she might become nuisance as she was scared shitless for her and Natsuki's life.

…

The train finally stopped and mechanical voice announced the final destination, Kyoto station.

Acting quickly, Natsuki recovered somewhat and stood on her feet, swiping the other gun she found by the still unconscious first hoodlum, tucking both guns in the waistband of her denim pants, and grabbing Shizuru's arm pulling her along to their cabin for a quick swipe of their luggage and out of the train while receiving a mix of reactions from crowd of people, at the same time hoping to avoid more hysteria.

They escaped out of the crowded station and towards to the parking lot. Natsuki searched the area for a first available car. She saw one decent looking car with a running engine with the passenger and possible driver in the trunk of the car unloading suitcases.

While they were obviously distracted, Natsuki shoved their bags and suitcases into the back seat, before hurriedly pushed Shizuru in the shotgun seat, before jumping into the driver seat for herself. Not wasting time she pressed on the gas, and swerved the car out of parking and into the street, the engine roared with a loud huff escaping from under the wheels springing to life leaving a screaming passenger and a cursing driver far behind them.

"From now on, you won't leave my side! Not in a single minute! Are we clear?!" Natsuki, still high from adrenaline pumping in her veins, barked angrily at the brunette.

"N-Natsuki, I-I" – Shizuru tried to find a right words as she truly didn't know what to say. She looked at her down at her legs while twiddling with her fingers like a kid getting scolded by a parent. All those events were too much for her to process all at once, she couldn't voice the words in her head even if she wanted to…

When Shizuru raised up her head to make an excuse, when she noted that the car started to slowly move on the opposite lane of the road and against the traffic, "NATSUKI! WATCH OUT!"

Natsuki heard woman's scream and snapped out of her daze. She saw a car fast approach them. She immediately turned the wheel and straightened the car, her breath becoming gasps and deep exhales. Soon, all images started to blur and darken as she felt weak and tired before everything else fades out.

"Natsuki! Natsuki, answer me!" Shiruzu started to panic when she saw that the bluenette began to lose a concentration on the road. "Natsuki what's wrong!?" Shizuru touched Natsukis shoulder and upper arm in order to shake the bluenette.

It was then that her fingertips felt something warm and thick against the material of her dress shirt was wet. She looked at Natsuki's left shoulder, which was covered with various glitters, tiny shards of glass digging into said shoulder mixed in along with blood.

What made Shizuru gasp in horror, was the bluenette's lower back side, a splinter of glass, about a two inches maybe more, buried deep above, if not, just missing the pelvic bone by a few inches, various shades of red blood dripping down the car seat and the backrest, trailing on her arm and into even in the shift stick.

Shizuru probably didn't notice right away due to the Maroon dress shirt Natsuki was wearing.

"Natsuki…you're bleeding…" Shizuru covered her mouth to prevent a scream which stuck in her throat, but ended up becoming a loud whimper.

"Natsuki… Natsuki! Open your eyes! Please, Natsuki!" Shizuru squeezed her eyes as tears began to pool down her cheeks.

Natsuki managed to snap back one more time collecting all her remained strength in attempt to stop the car. Unfortunately, with their speed just under speed limit, they barely able to avoid the oncoming car and escape a crash, but with a heavy foot on the breaks the car spiralled, somehow spinning to a stop, off the road and into a wheat field. When the car was finally stop in its deadly carousel dance on the field, few miles out of the road.

Luckily the wheat was the only casuality, Shizuru hurriedly unfastened her seat belt and rushed to the Natsuki's side.

With much effort, Shizuru took out Natsuki just outside of the driver's seat and into the wheat field floor. She carefully took bluenette's face into her shaky palms pleaded the woman to wake up, without response. Her voice was as croaked, weak and shaky as her trembling hands, as tears now freely poured down her cheeks.

\- "Na-tsu-ki…p-p-please… Don't leave me…I, I-I.." She lightly pressed her forehead into Natsuki's – "I need you" She managed to say it with a last breath escaping her lungs.

As if hearing the young woman's pleads, Natsuki breathed out weakly, "S-sh-shi-zu-ru…"

Shizuru immediately sprung back to life a hope lightened in her eyes again.

"Yes Natsuki. I'm here, I'm here. You will be alright" the brunette, with effort, somehow positioning their bags so the bluenette could lean against it, and carefully scoped the woman into her arms and gently lay her down on the bags, face first on the backseat of the car, to stop further injury on her back.

"You will be alright. Just hold on! Natsuki, please, stay with me. Please stay alive."

Shizuru jumped in a driver's side of the car, unminding the visual from earlier, as she revved up the engine and sped to the nearest hospital as fast as she could.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hey there guys and gals. That was a while since my last update here. Actually I had wrote this chapter a long time ago, but it still not beta reviewed yet and since I got a lot of requests and pleadings in my PM box I decided to update without corrections for now, just can't refuse a puppy eyes of yours :)))  
So, If it's okay with majority of you I can do this in future in case of some delays. But still, we are doing all we can to provide your drug, my addicted friends :P**_

 _ **SO, tell me what you are thinking of that idea and of course review the chapter, hope you like it. From my side, I can assure you that I'm not abandoning any of my stories in any case and try to update regularly if my ton of ToDo tasks allows me that... Sad, but I'm not so carefree person as I was and want to be... So,... What this was all about?...Uh, that it! Read, enjoy and leave your comments as always :3**_

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _ **To answer on a one question sent not so long ago, No, I'm newly in writting and never done this befor, so those three stories are my first trys. I had a lot of ideas, reading a lot of really interesting stories on Fiction portal and thinking of how it would it feels like to write and have my owns, and decided to give it a try :)**_

 _ **So, my dear friend, don't be afraid, take a pen or laptop or whatever you use, write and post it to see a world! Good luck! :)))**_

 _ **Chapter beta edited**_

 _ **BR,**_  
 _ **Author**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_ **

_A sudden urge_

* * *

 _ **Natsuki:**_

I slowly start to see the blurred images of surrounding world start to take shape as my eyes slowly adjust to the bright lights of the early morning sun rays as it breaks through the half opened venetian blinds.

And then the white blanket surrounding me, the first thought that crossed my mind was:

' _Am I dead? Is it how heaven looks like?'_

' _Wait…'_

' _But why do I feel so heavy and exhausted, I thought you wouldn't feel any pain here... '_

' _What happened…am I in a hospital?'_

' _Oh… yeah…I remember…Right… we were traveling… by train...then got into a fight... then… car crashed...'_

' _Shizuru…Oh God! SHIZURU!'_

That was when reality came crashing to me like a ton of bricks. I tried to jump back but my foot was not moving, my muscles refusing to cooperate with me. So I lift my head and instantly regretted the move as the world spun in a wild blur, so I let my head sink back into the softness of the pillow.

Realizing that I was the patient in the hospital…and I wasn't the one visiting, when I heard a strange beeping sound coming somewhere from behind. I lazily turn my head to the right.

' _Cardio monitor?'_ with still heavy eyes of mine I blankly followed by curvy indicator line on the monitor _._

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes and grumbled in disbelief, the sound came out muffled as something covered my mouth.

I made attempt to raise my left arm to check what it was, but something heavy and soft prevented that move. So I slowly turned my head to the opposite side of the bed and was marveled by the view of a most gorgeous creature rested peacefully by my side.

A tawny colored mane covered half of her face, spread softly against the white blanket.

Her tired eyes closed as she snored very softly into the sheets of the hospital bed. Most of her upper body resting on the hospital bed just within reach, probably a few hours while she held my hand tightly.

Slowly but surely the sun's rays reached her face and seemed to glow with a golden sparkles. Natsuki thought this was likely the most beautiful sight to behold. Unconsciously holding her breath, she felt a strange tingle within her heart, every time she looked at her, looking so peaceful…it seemed to freeze her in place.

Time seeming to slow as Shizuru shifted awake, long eyelids slowly revealing sleepy rubies as her head rose and their eyes met. Rich burgundies flamed with a joy and relief as their eyes met. Shizuru's eyes watered at bluenette's sight and no longer able to hold her emotions anymore she simply threw herself at Natsuki enveloping her into a tight embrace.

"N-Na-Natsuki… I was… so… afraid. I-I thought I will never…see you again…" Tears pouring freely down her cheeks and onto Natsuki's t-shirt "…there w-was so much b-blood…" Shizuru's voice shaking with emotion from all the tears, she tightened her grip as if bluenette could disappear the moment the rays of the sun, shone upon her… her bodyguard.

This desperate hug made Natsuki groan in pain, as Shizuru crashed on her with additional weight…and force…

Hearing Natsuki's pained noise made Shizuru jump back with the stutter of whispered apologies, "Oh, I was… I'm sorry…I didn't mean to... Did I hurt you?"

"N-nnghh… this is nothing… don't worry too much. I've had _worse_ …" Natsuki muttered with a weak grin in hopes to sooth the brunettes nerves, even just slightly, "What happened? I can't remember much...of the details…how did I…did u? Where am I?"

Natsuki was more than surprised when she noted the scratchy looking bruise on Shizuru's left side of her jawline, "What did…Are you….how are you...hurt?", she raised her right arm to check the seriousness of the injury, but instantly regretting it as the action shot what was like a hundred volts of pain in reaction, a grimace later, she instinctively held the injured arm into herself with her free hand.

"Hold still… I'll call the doctor" Shizuru were about to sprung to the door when she felt as shaking arm tightly grip her wrist and made her stop.

"Save it. I'm fine. Better pack up our stuff… We're leaving" Said Natsuki, in a weak but controlled voice. Only God knows how hard it was to not actually pass out from the rising waves of pain throughout her back and straight into her injured right arm. It seems that painkillers stopped working and all her movements only making it worse, but she didn't want to stay on one place. Her face was deadly pale and tense as she tried to endure all the pain…This was her mask... cool and stoic, _'I can't break now…'_ And it is only thanks to all her physical training in various martial arts and stamina due to abnormal hormone level for a typical woman body, that she's still able to move when normal people shouldn't even be able to…but everyone has their limits. Even Natsuki.

"WHAT?! What are you doing?" Shizuru couldn't believe to her eyes as she watched the woman with midnight tresses take off the oxygen mask from her face in a rush and was about to get off from the bed, "You have _got to_ be kidding me?" _'She is totally insane to leave now!? She continue to push herself, even thou she seems like she can hardly move…or did she forgot about her wounds when saw mine, which looks worse than it actually is._

Her heart started to ache and tears started to forming in the corners of her eyes at the sight, barely covered pain on Natsuki's face, _'I can't take this… it's too much for me to…see her like this.'_

Shizuru stepped closer and gently but firmly pushed a surprised Natsuki back on the bed into laying position, ignoring that their face were mere inches away, "You, are NOT going anywhere! We are staying HERE. You need to recover…" Shizuru was surprised at her own voice, since it sounded very demanding than a request.

Natsuki looked straight into brunette rubies in shock. She wasn't expecting this… This firm disapproving tone, she didn't catch what else Shizuru said to her after as her eyes stared into those deep red pools, feeling the brunette's hot breath close to her face. Her body tensed. Her cheeks heated up from the closeness. Natsuki averted her eyes as she felt the urge to close the remaining gap between them and claim those full cherry lips… _but she_ _physically couldn't_ right now, every part of her seem to hurt, so instead she took a deep breath and pushed Shizuru lightly of off her with her healthy arm and not letting Shizuru to finish her rant interrupted her, "I told you, I'm fine… now let me stand up… besides you are not the guardian here… let me just do my job-"

"Your job?! _Seriously_? And how could you possibly do such a _job_ in your current state?" in anger and annoyed frustration, Shizuru shoved a finger at the others chest, covered in bandages and an oversized T-shirt, before crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, almost daring her to question her decision.

Shocked Natsuki thought, _'Great… that's just great Natsuki! Now she's pissed at you… STUPID! but is it really so hard to follow HER orders? Maybe not…just do as she said... for now, atleast."_

"As I thought…" quietly breathed out Shizuru after a moment of silence, as blunette preferred not to put more fuel into the fire and stay quiet, so Shizuru continues, "…besides, it's your duty to follow your charge everywhere. And I'm not planning to go anywhere…for a while, that is…" Shizuru whispered then winked to the now blushing woman, hoping to lighten the mood between them.

 _'She has a point, We both need a rest at least for a day for my strength to return…you win this time… My Princess'_ Natsuki thought before she sighed,"Fiiine, princess" head hung low in defeat…for now, "…but only for a few days…"

"Ara, I'll take that as a yes…" Shizuru happily spilled and clapped in victory, as if she just got the signatures of an most important contract in her entire life,

"Now, be a good woman and hold still, I will call the doctor..."

And with that said Shizuru disappeared in the hall, before Natsuki could complain, again.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The next two days Natsuki and Shizuru spent in hospital. Natsuki slept through most of it due to all painkillers and sedatives, even if she still desperately tried to fight the effects.

All this time Shizuru was beside her bodyguard, quietly watching the sleeping bodyguard's calm porcelain face. Observing how sometimes, Natsuki would bring her left hand close to her nose and scratch, lightly just like a babies do during their sleep and each time when she can't help the smile that forms on her face, in pure adoration for her brave bodyguard.

' _Ara, how cuute… She looks so innocent…I never thought that she would be so fragile and soft when she's asleep, very opposite to her outer personality that is tough, strong, self-confident and stubborn in the daylight…Makes me wonder what other expression she also can make when… STOP that thought NOW.'_

Shizuru shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts when a few midnight strands of Natsuki's hair fell onto her porcelain face. Shizuru's hand nervously moved closer to Natsuki's face in an attempt to move the fallen strand, but the light coming from the windows glowed against Natsuki eyes causing the bluenette to shift under the covers and slowly awake. Shizuru blushed even though Natsuki wasn't awake enough to notice the whole internal struggle yet.

The first thing that Natsuki saw was the brunette's rubies and she inwardly smiled at the warm feeling that spread across her chest. _'So beautiful… Is my 'the one' goddess? Was I actually fated to meet her like this…as her bodyguard only to find out that she is someone else's wife?'_

Natsuki felt torn apart, of the fact that Shizuru still belonged to another person. And honestly bothered and pissed her at the same time, but she wouldn't allow herself to show any sign of her inward struggles within her soul instead she plays it cool, like her feelings wasn't in chaos at all.

"Good morning, Natsuki…" Shizuru smiled in greeting.

At the sound of that rich Kyoto accent, Natsuki woke up to the sight of Shizuru, whose features were bathed in the morning sun rays coming through the open window. A light wind blew her tawny locks, making a few of them to fly with it. A light fragrance of green tea and wildflowers hit Natsuki's nostrils and she greedily filled her lungs with it and kept staring at the brunette unable to avert her eyes of a goddess sitting before her.

' _Why is she looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?'_ Shizuru thought as Natsuki was looking at her with such an intense gaze. However the timing for a chance to tease was too good opportunity to miss. "Ara… Is there something on my face or did Natsuki just find something she likes to see?"

"Hah?" came the Natsuki's dumb reply as she tried to process what Shizuru said…and failing to understand.

Sadly, Shizuru sighed in disappointment as she realized that the moment was lost, and Natsuki didn't even know what she meant by what she said and decided to change the topic, she thought another idea how to tease Natsuki just popped in her mind. "I asked Natsuki if she slept well during her stay here… but it seems that she still hasn't rested enough since she didn't hear what I just said?" Shizuru rephrased her sentence with a small pout.

"I-I slept well, thanks." said Natsuki while trying to suppress the upcoming blush as she was caught on staring, "I think I recovered enough and we can sign out from the hospital or else I will take root in this bed as a plant. I'm sick from all those hospital stuff already, everything..."

"Ara? So Natsuki was paying more attention to everything on the room, and here I was worried the entire time…and now she doesn't want to be in the same room as me…" Shizuru whispered sadly, and cupped her face in her hands as she 'cried' _._

Shocked at the reaction, ' _Great…Now you made her cry, you idiot!'_ Natsuki thought as she internally panicked.

"Oi…wait…I didn't say that!" and then face palmed, "I was… just… distracted, that's all…" Natsuki mumbled enough for Shizuru to hear her, and not continuing the rest, _'…with the thought of how someone like you…would even notice someone like me…'_

"Distracted? With what?" said Shizuru with arched brow as she looked up at the bluenette, without any hint of tears?

"You tricked me!" pointed at the brunette with a wide open-eyed surprise that she was so easily tricked, "You know what…Forget it!" Natsuki barked, crossing arms on her chest, with a pout. "…Baka…"

"Ara?"

A minute of silence was broken with a light creak of the door, as the knob was turned and the door was opened. A man in a white lab coat entered the room. "So…how's our patient feeling today?"

"Terrific…" Natsuki said, glaring at the doctor. "…just peachy…"

"Already throwing spite… that's a good sign…" the doctor smiled, opening the patient's clipboard.

"Just sign me out already!" Natsuki barked irritated, at being in a hospital, for a long while…

"Sorry, but I am afraid you cannot leave yet, you still need to complete… treatments…"

"Whaat?! But I'm feeling totally fine! I can take care of myself now…" Natsuki was about to continue confrontation but was interrupted by a brunette,

"Ara… Excuse me doctor…I can watch after her and make sure her wounds are treated well… or just hire a nurse if needed."

Natsuki was surprised to hear such a proposal coming from brunette. She never thought that Shizuru would be on her side that she wanted to get out of here.

The doctor looked at Shizuru for a moment with assessing look as if he were deciding if the brunette will be able to handle this before answering, looking through the papers with analysis results, "Weelll… It seems you are healing pretty fast, Kuga-san, considering the level of your overall injures, that lucky for you…none of shards hit the important organs and bones, so…I think, with a proper care and medicaments should be alright…"

Natsuki's eyes sparked with joy as she waited to hear those words, even though she decided she would be sneaking out the hospital today, with or without permission.

"Alright... I will sign you out on your responsibility, but you **must** take your medicaments on time, as well as clean and cover the wounds with this special ointment." The doctor said seriously, transferring his gaze from Natsuki to Shizuru, "…and if you please, Shizuru-sama, I will explain all the details and such to you while I give you the supplies…right this way…"

"Shizuru…" right when Shizuru was about to go Natsuki gripped brunettes wrist with a worrying and pleading look shifting her gaze from Shizuru to doctor.

"I will be right back, don't worry…why don't you start to pack our things and be finishing up when I get back…sounds good?" Shizuru gently said while removing Natsuki's hand and followed the doctor outside.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Natsuki stayed in bed, blankly staring at the closed door for a while. She wanted to jump and run after them to stop Shizuru. What would she do if the doctor will tell Shizuru about her _secret_? What then? She didn't want to scare brunette out of her already complicated life... at the same time she was not ready to reveal herself to the woman fully...just yet. Besides she highly doubts that Shizuru is ready for the truth either. But if she does choose to run after them, it will look too very suspicious, and her wounds might open again and cause further delays in leaving…and especially now, when she doesn't like staying in this very room any longer than she has to.

' _Damn… I hate these kind of situation…I hope that the doctor will have that medical confidentiality-thing'_ She raked her long midnight tresses in a nervous manier, slipping through them with her left palm and breathe more evenly, before, carefully, got out of the bed to get dressed…as best she can.

Shizuru was just on the other side of the door, talking to the doctor in the hallway about the details in regards to medication, and waiting a few more minutes for the nurse to bring them all of the doctor's prescriptions…

After receiving all the medical supplies needed for Natsuki's recovery, in a paper bag, she hurried back into the hospital room, as soon as possible, so she wouldn't worry her injured bodyguard too much, especially with everything that happened to her…' _why am I even thinking too much about this in the first place?'_ Also…that look she gave me, _'What could she be so worried about?'_

With supplies in hand, Shizuru opened the door quietly and entered. Natsuki's back was facing her...seeming to not notice her presence just yet.

As soon as Shizuru's eyes landed on that perfect skin made her froze in the doorframe. Stunned from the view where Natsuki stood only in black Calvin Klein boxer shorts, Shizuru hold her breath. Her eyes traveled from those strong shoulders, and despite doing little in covering a toned and muscled body, the bandage wrapped around Natsuki's torso…from her right shoulder… to her waist…to her lower back... her ruby irises followed the bandages as it disappeared into the waistband of the shorts… and what looks like a firm butt…then toned long legs, ' _stop staring….this is so wrong, Shizuru…'_

Natsuki was busy looking through her duffle bag for at LEAST a clean set of clothes...and failing, making her VERY clueless to Shizuru stare, and how breathless she became, how her mouth had felt dry, and her need to reach out and feel the hardened, pale skin under her fingertips… in desire.

Shizuru forgot that she was holding a paper bag full of Natsuki's various medications in her hands, as it eased their grip on them causing it to slip from her hand and onto the floor with a light thud.

Only said THUD caused Natsuki to notice the other's presence thus making her lightly jump and turn to face a very dazed Shizuru. Surprised, Natsuki grabbed the bedsheets and covered herself, mostly her crotch…, "Shi-SHIZURU!?"

"I-I-I apologize… I didn't mean to…I just assumed you would be ready to leave right about now…"

...

Both of them were awkwardly blushing and looking at anywhere else but not each other, not wanting to move from where they stood.

The awkwardness was broken by the sound of Shizuru's cellphone ringing. The brunette nodded at Natsuki in apology, and hurried just outside of the room to answer the call.

When she was able to breathe normally after the quick exit, she answered, "Hello…?"

"He-eey…it sounds like…did I interrupt something?" she heard the smirk in her friend's tone

"Well…Alisia, I think you're imagining things…" Shizuru replied with a shake in her voice, struggling to get her emotions under control after the images she saw earlier was forever imprinted in her brain and not going to fade any time soon.

"Okay…alright…no need to go crazy… Anyway, you asked me to pick you up… where are you?"

"Uhm…Kyoto Central Hospital…"

"You're WHAT? Where?! What happened? Are you alright?!"

"Yes, just a few scratches, thanks to Natsuki, it is her that spent more than two days here… and insisted we leave early…"

"Ooh…okay, and for a moment…you scared me…"

"I know…I apologize…"

"I'll be there in… 30 minutes? An hour at most…depending on the traffic…"

"Thank you, Alisia…"

Shizuru hung up the phone and leaned on the wall, holding her phone firmly in her hand, held closely to her chest, her heart racing wildly at the thought of seeing Natsuki again…not that she's going anywhere.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hey there, Chapter 8 is up! :)  
**_

 _ **Enjoy & Review :3**_

 _ **BR,**_  
 _ **Author**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

 **NOTE:**

 **This chapter is beta edited**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_ **

_Decision_

* * *

True to her word, Alisia picked up both from the hospital as promised, picked them up and drove them both to the Fujino-Kanzaki Mansion after they got the all clear and signed out.

 **At present, in the car:**

During the most of the ride home, was spent in silence, interrupted only by the few small talk topics when Alisia who wasn't feeling too comfortable in the deathly awkward silence that both Shizuru and her bodyguard, Natsuki seemed to have.

Both girls took the backseat of the car, facing each of the windows in silence, blankly staring at the view outside, fast changing landscape, not paying attention to each other. They were too embarrassed to look at each other and talk about the events that happened recently as both lost in their own worlds.

' _That was too close! I thought I covered myself…did I? Did she actually see me…and my… Of course she did! Otherwise she wouldn't be this quiet and withdrawn… what could she possibly be thinking about?! '_ Natsuki started to internally freak out as she was on the verge of having a panic attack, ' _God…I must be going crazy…yea… I have to be…but I just want to know…'_

Shizuru on the other hand was trying to let all the events that happened back at the hospital, as well as sort out the mixed feelings that she was feeling for the emerald eyed woman, sitting just a few inches away. Nervously biting her lower lip as there seems to be a heat starting to burn within... after seeing image of her bodyguard's strong, slender and toned almost naked body…she couldn't explain it.

' _Oh my god, I can't believe that I actually wanted to touch her body after only having a glimpse of it… I mean…yes, she is very sexy hot…and all…BUT I'm married…and…straight. Or am I not? Or it is the attraction I feel towards her? Why am I even feeling this at all? Could there be something wrong with me? Still, I can't stop thinking about this! Could it be because I hadn't had sex in a while? Ugghhh…'_

Shizuru inwardly recalled the image of her midnight haired _bodyguard…_ before blushing of red crept up her face spreading even across her neck and chest. _'Her strong arms…, slender waist… and that OH, SO FIRM ASS in those tight black boxers!'_ She growled to herself as a sudden rush of need and lust came back _stronger_ than before _. 'Wait a minute…Boxers? Why is she wearing men's boxers?'_

"Shizuru…"

"Shizuru!?"

"Hellooo! Earth to Shizuru? Is someone in there?"

"Ara?" Shizuru was snapped back of her thoughts, those same ones that were going toward the _perverted_ road, "Sorry Alisia, I was… never mind... What is it?"

"Yes…Right…I'll note that…" Alisia smirked to her friend, watching her reflection in a rearview mirror, mischief clear sparks in her blue eyes, "We have arrived…" Alisia said as she pressed a button on small remote controller to open the gates. Driving in, Alisia turned and parked the car in a few meters from the front doors of the two story old fashion house…Mansion.

Shizuru was first who exited the car and rushed into the house wanting to take a cold shower to rid herself off of the tension in her body, while Natsuki stayed back to pick up their belongings from the car, and with Alisia's help into the room it was supposed to be in, including where she herself would be staying.

As soon as Shizuru opened the doors to the house, what she saw made her freeze on her spot...more importantly…Who it was…

Entire hall were dumped with colored, balloons with _'Sorry'_ written on each one, and in the middle of this mess stood her husband with a long stemmed yellow rose in his hands, with a flash of his apologetic smile, as he took a step closer to astonished brunette…clearly surprising her.

"Hey, babe… I wanted to apologize, so…I brought this…all this…for you…" He held out the rose to Shizuru, "You know…to be honest, that day…a lot of things happened, everything seemed to crash on me all of sudden… I lost a big contract, and then I found out about that attack on you…and when this wench put her words in my mouth I just lost it…and went crazy… I'm really sorry…forgive me?"

Shizuru felt…speechless, as the cat got her tongue…and ran away with it for a while, and thus she stayed there, paralyzed for a few minutes...that felt like hours.

"You know, it's about a time to… say something…" he spoke quietly looking at Shizuru's rubies, which started to water.

"I…" Her voice shook from the upcoming tears. Shizuru was angry, hurt, sad and happy all at the same time, _'Reito came to apologize!'_ She couldn't believe it, he had never done this before and she felt VERY confused, relieved and touched... but conflicted at the same time.

Realizing that she was starting to cry, she rushed onto him encircling her arms into a desperate hug. No matter the case, she still had feelings for him, and it was seem that, no matter how many times he made her cry, hurt her, somehow she always forgave him, "… and here I thought you left me…" she sobbed and shook quietly while Reito hugged her back…dramatically…just a little over dramatic.

"I would never do that to you… you are my _treasure_...you're the only one for me…" Reito purred into her neck, but his lips had a sincerely cold and treacherous smile, as if to say, ' _She is too easy to fool… who knew a few theatrics would do the trick?!'_

In that same moment, Natsuki showed in the door frame, accompanied by Alisia with heavy bags in their arms, all things happening began to connect quickly, making Alisia freeze on the spot and Natsuki's face turned into a stone cold glare.

Kanzaki saw the glare and broke into a traitorous snake grin. He took Shizuru by her chin and pulled her into a kiss, while keeping his eyes on Shizuru's bodyguard the entire time, watching and enjoying the reaction out of the bluenette, as if he was testing and daring her…and wasn't even hiding his devilish smirk afterwards, as he enjoyed every single moment of Natsuki's horror, disgust and primal anger, that's steadily burning in rage inside those emerald jewels as she stood gritted her teeth and clenched her palms into a fists…taking all of her willpower to fight the urge to kill this good-for-nothing bastard that was standing in front of her.

Unable to watch this torturous scene anymore, she turned her face to the side. Natsuki decided to return to the car as if to check if they didn't forgot anything. Turning on her heels Natsuki came face to face with Alisia, whose face cracked into pure disgust just watching HIM and his theatrics.

' _At least now, I know I am not the only one that doesn't like him…AT. ALL.'_ Natsuki noted to herself, ' _I need to find out what he's made of… There has to be something…something big, because I have a feeling that somehow, he has something to do with those attacks on Shizuru…and I DON'T trust him. But I can't spy on him without leaving Shizuru alone…I'll need help…'_

That was when an idea popped in her head, ' _I think I know the perfect person to ask for help…'_ taking out her iPhone 6 and before hurrying out of the house…dialing a familiar number.

"Yo!"

"Heeey, Natsuki…" Natsuki smiled at hearing the sunny voice of her childhood friend, "Long time no see.. How have you been? When did you arrive in Japan?"

"How did you know?"

"You are still the same dumbass as usual…" The woman on the other line chuckled " your number doesn't have the Italian country code to it anymore…"

"Oi, Mai! Stop calling me that!" Natsuki pouted, "And I'm happy to hear you too. Look, I need your help… I need information about one sneaky BASTARD personified, I can't to do this on my own right now… And if you can…hold all your cases for a while…and also, money is not a problem…"

"Sure, Natsuki. I know that you wouldn't ask this if it wasn't emergency…of some sort…Who is it? Just so I can start and get this over with…"

"Aren't you just peachy today? His name is Kanzaki Reito. Send me anything you can find. I need to know everything, secrets, calls, meetings and hidden stuff and all that…"

"You called to a right person then... I'll contact you when I find something interesting…."

"Thank you..." Natsuki released a satisfied sigh, "You are the best..."

"Any time, Natsuki… I'm glad to hear from you…Stop by when you got a time?"

"Of course… that's what I'm here for…am I right? I'll see you soon…bye." Natsuki said before hanging up.

"Ara…I wonder who Natsuki was talking to…and so sweetly too..." Shizuru wondered loudly.

Natsuki turned around, and smile at the sound of the familiar honey tone. "Nothing important… work."

"Ara, I thought I am Natsuki's current _work_. Looks like Natsuki cheating on me behind my back" the brunette smirked.

Natsuki growled playfully. _'On a teasing mode, are we, Shizuru? Sorry, but I'm not gonna bite this time...but I can't say the same about your BASTARD…'_

"Let's go inside." Natsuki breathed out and moved back to the house, forcing a smile when their eyes met, however, Shizuru noticed that it just seemed off.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, all fine. Why shouldn't I be?"

…

' _There it is…sadness…great sadness…I wonder why?' thought Shizuru at Natsuki's expression._

"Um… Shizuru, I see that you two made up again…"

"Yes, looks like we are" Shizuru smiled happily and both got back into house.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A month passed since Reito got back with Shizuru, and each day Reito would come straight home from his office. And in a way, it was starting to become the usual thing. Reito even started to give Shizuru more attention as if nothing has changed, like it was back to the time when they were happily married, when his wife was happy…but for Shizuru however, it feels like something wasn't right…all of this…felt a little bit odd…even for her.

Sure, she wanted to get back with her husband before…but right now, now that they were finally "together" again, she felt like…a part of her… something…. was missing...

And it all started the day, she had met that certain blunette the first time, is when things started to change. Changes that she wasn't ready to accept just yet, because as of recently, she felt much more comfortable with Natsuki, rather than with Reito… Even more so, that when the latter decides to make an attempt to seduce her or something along those lines…Shizuru just so happen to find a random reason to refuse every single one of his offers…

For Reito, not that he wanted her so badly or anything… he had his own reasons. But that didn't stop him from seeing that something had changed in his wife. And even though she was the same Shizuru from before…Stubborn, playful, independent…she was harder to control now…refusing to play in the palm of his hand…unlike she used to do before...all too easily. Not anymore… And the fact that Natsuki had been following Shizuru **everywhere** and not leaving her alone for a second pissed him to no end. Even during the nights… Natsuki stays by their bedroom's door, responding on each sound coming from inside. Not that he cared too much if she could hear them the slightest. Otherwise it would give him more pleasure to provoke bluenette.

But now, even he sees how she looks at Shizuru. And from the looks of it, Shizuru is somehow starting to reciprocate…that same look to her bodyguard, even though Natsuki keeps it professional and doesn't cross _that_ line… there is still time…for his plan…could work…but it was hard to achieve his goal, with Natsuki always at her side…the bluenette getting on his nerves.

Reito couldn't get rid of the feeling that she's watching him and seeming to have an idea about his every intention.

 **24 hours earlier:**

Natsuki were making one of her usual morning checks around house perimeter. Afterwards, she always visits the cage of the white wolf. Shizuru had introduced Natsuki to her best friend same day when they arrived, around late afternoon. The 'beast' as Reito called it, to Shizuru's surprise accepted Natsuki from the first sight, even though her best friend was not that social and very wary about meeting new people around Shizuru. It took him a month to get used to Alisia but even so he didn't allow her to come near him and watches her every move she was made toward his owner with his sharp intelligent sky blue eyes.

The creature seems to have an equal mutual hatred and mistrust to Reito. Duran, was his name, literary freaked out around Reito, enraged and growling at him.

That's why, as much as Shizuru didn't want to, she had no choice but to lock the creature of the wild woods while Reito was around. The wolf felt his gut and Reito knew it. That's why he insisted on locking him behind the bars giving Shizuru a word that he will kill the beast if she wouldn't do this. The wolf was the only thing what had left from Shizuru's mother.

Shizuru could still remember that bright winter day, as if it was only yesterday, when her mother brought home, a small white ball of fur. Shizuru's mother was working as a doctor in a big Veterinary organization and she was on-call. Most times, randomly, one day, someone called to them and said that he saw poachers in the woods chasing white wolfs. When her group arrived, it was already too late. They couldn't save the pup's mother, and the rest of the wolves likely escaped with the other pups. And since all wild animals' shelters were overfilled, she took small pup with her and decided to give him to Shizuru as her fifteenth birthday present.

Starting from this moment they always were together. Duran helped Shizuru after her mother death by staying with her the entire time. He was like a small brother to her and she didn't want to cause any harm to him as well. That's why she had to keep locking him when Reito was around.

Natsuki seems to like Duran as well and started to visit him every morning. She liked wolfs company. She always bring some tasty snacks for him and sat leaning against the cage bars, with her back listening wolfs calm breath as he too laid beside bars leaning with his side close to bluenette's back. They stayed like this for a while watching the sky in silently. Sometimes Natsuki talked to him sharing her thoughts and feelings and wolf made soft snorts sounds in reply, as if he could understand the torrent of swirled emotions inside his friend's soul and did not mind the connection he had had with her.

As the others days, Natsuki thrown her head back facing grey clouds above and released a sigh for what seems like the nth time for this morning. _'Looks like it will rain soon.'_

Yesterday she received a call from Mai. And now her mind was swirled with new information that Mai has found out about Reito. Now it all seemed to make sense, his family was in the edge of bankruptcy and the possibility of Reito's marriage to Shizuru, was the only thin rope that is holding the Kanzaki name together. What doesn't make sense was that if he was to save his family business this way, because Shizuru's father fortune, she wasn't any kind of super multi-billionaire or something, just politician with enough millions to get Shizuru set for life. Of course, it could also mean that he's after her father's connections, besides…from what she understood from their conversation with mister Fujino, he doesn't seem to trust Reito nor was he any willing to help him either. So, there is no point to rely on him, right?

And so, to her delight, she found out that Reito has had a string of affairs and still continue to cheat on Shizuru…and his wife doesn't even suspect it, and if she does, she doesn't show it. He may not look like it, but despite later changes, all his actions tell her that he doesn't really love Shizuru and only using her. And if Shizuru does know, she's blinded by the all the lies and doesn't want to believe it any of this. All this only made her head to hurt...and her heart ache for all her current ' _princess'._

"Hey buddy… how are you doing?" Natsuki greeted as she sat down next to the canine in the cage, separated only by bars, "Too tired to lie here?" Natsuki sighed when the wolf just sat in front of her, and not beside her, "…you know, each time I see her with him, I feel like it's me that's locked in this cage…" Natsuki continues as she gazed at the clouds in the sky with her hands behind her head while Duran had his head on his furry paws. The wolf made a long exhale through his nose in reply, raising a small clouds of dust, as if he understood her.

"Yeah, I know right? Shizuru told me… that she was forced to lock you in here when _he's_ around… I understand… I don't like him either…"

The wolf suddenly raised his head and growled making Natsuki, sit up and turn her head to look what alarmed the wolf.

"Well, well…looks like the beast found an equal. Congratulations Natsuki!" Kanzaki hissed dryly

Natsuki stood up, "For me there is only one beast around here and it's not the wolf…" she growled back.

"Watch your mouth, wench! You don't have any idea whom you are dealing with…" warned her angrily Kanzaki.

Natsuki moved toward him with a strong posture and stopped right in front of Reito, and hissed a warning in reply, "...and you neither…"

At the tone of her voice a cold goosebumps run down his spine. Reito knew that only confident and powerful people spoke like this, he's been dealing with them every day, which honestly made him cringe when she continued, "…I know you Kanzaki…and your family business, so it's you…who better watch your back… because I KNOW you are up to something…and when I find out what that is…and I WILL. You're gone…without a trace."

 **At Present:**

With Natsuki's wounds almost fully healed, thanks to Shizuru's treatments, which she insisted on changing bandages and putting ointment herself where Natsuki wasn't physically able to reach and treat every single wound on her back, so the bluenette just gave up on arguing with Shizuru and just let her do what she wants.

Natsuki doesn't mind now, and was willing to follow the brunette everywhere she went, so long as they were together, to a degree at least it doesn't matter too much. Because each time, she looked into Shizuru's eyes Natsuki sensed that something was starting to change within her eyes, as well as her actions.

Shizuru started to spend more time with Natsuki than needed since they talked more, getting to know about simple things, about each other. Even when Reito came back home and wanted to spend time with his Shizuru, she found more new excuse to delay the moments of being alone with Reito. He even told her, that she was getting addicted to her bodyguard. And Shizuru started to think that what he says wasn't far from the truth. However she still denied it at first, but she had to admit she liked the time she spends with Natsuki. Somehow, it reminded her of her college days. A time filled with carefree obligations, full of fun, a time when there wasn't place for fear for what the tomorrow holds. She felt safe again and she loved that feeling.

Like the others times before, Shizuru brought Natsuki into her bedroom, and looking closer as she takes the hem of Natsuki's white top and carefully pulls it up, off of her head revealing the wrapped fabric around bodyguard's torso. Shizuru placed her hands gently on Natsuki's sides as she needed her to turn her around, to properly treat womans' wounds.

Then she carefully removed all bandages and taped gauze piece from her lower back revealing few stitched wounds, one on her right shoulder where the bullet went right through, and another from the deep cut from the broken glass. Shizuru gently traced healing damaged skin with a light touch of her fingertips with the ointment, sending a cool shiver down the bluenette's spine.

Shizuru eyed Natsuki's toned back, taking in each of the womans' curves of her muscles from her touch. _'There probably would be a scars'_ thought Shizuru sadly, still brushing womans' sensitive, hot skin or was it her own fingers burning… she wasn't sure.

"You have a very soft skin, Natsuki…" remarked Shizuru, lifting her eyes to see dark emeralds as Natsuki staring back, with her head turned to the side to peek on her current nurse from under her shoulder.

Shizuru saw a deep, hungry look in those emeralds staring back on her, and she forgot how to breathe when she heard a hard swollen breath coming from the bluenette. Shizuru couldn't steer her eyes off the woman now vulnerable face, as she stood speechless for a few more seconds before remembering why she was facing the half-naked woman in the first place. Clearing her throat, she took the tube with the ointment as she continues to apply the cold substance on Natsuki's wounds and scars.

Natsuki shivered from the cold first, but this feeling was quickly replaced by a warmth spreading, from the gentle touch, through her whole body and it was harder for her to control her desire and rising heat with each passing second, making this one of the hardest things she has ever had to experience.

Shizuru's left hand stayed all this time on Natsuki's left side of her lower back as she made slow, circling motions with her index and middle fingers applying ointment. While Natsuki's mind was getting clouded that all she could sense was the feeling of Shizuru's soft and gentle fingers on her skin which seemed to burn her with each passing second. This is torture...please let this end quickly.

When Shizuru was done with ointment she took new bandages and gauzes and started to wrap them around Natsuki's body while still staying behind her. And each time when Shizuru's hands slide up and down and around Natsuki's side to make a full circle, Natsuki could feel Shizuru's hot breaths hit her bare skin. And the innocence of Shizuru's soft breasts on her back while she leaned close to wrap the bandages around her chest making her aroused and slowly getting hard…which can't control. Natsuki close her eyelids tight hoping it would go away…and releases a strangle growl instead…and now her resistance was also slowly crumbling with each passing second.

' _S-shit… I can't…but I have to… still, does she even know what she is doing to me? Maybe she does...and is doing this intentionally just to tease me?! If she won't finish this soon I wouldn't be able to hold back… Natsuki get it together… I'm gonna NOT lose…'_

By the time Shizuru was finished in the unknowing torture she just did to Natsuki, she didn't leave. The brunette just stayed still in place, close to the aroused bluenette. "N-Natsuki…" Shizuru raised her hand and traced her palms slowly up Natsuki's right shoulder like she was in some sort of trance.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Natsuki's voice was unusually low, husky and shaky from suppressed need. What made Shizuru to swallow a hard lump that stuck in her throat…

"I am…I still haven't…thanked you for saving my life… twice now…" Natsuki was surprised, she didn't expect this, at least not like this, "Can you turn around…please?"

At that, Natsuki stayed absolutely still, when she felt Shizuru's breathing so close to her and becoming unsteady… And now, all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating, wildly humming in her ears. And she was SURE that if she dared to move right now, Shizuru could feel her erection even through her jeans that at some point disregarded her brains' orders and doing the exact opposite thing she DIDN'T want right now…anything else…

"I, I'm sorry, but I-I c-can't." Natsuki breathed out praying to all Gods for something…else to happen…NOT this…

As if someone divine took pity and answered her wish, the doorbell rang and they both heard Alisia's voice calling Shizuru from the outside.

"Hey, Shizuru! I got some toys for Natsuki! "Shouted Alisia from the hall as she entered the house. "Are you two in here? Is someone home?"

"Y-Yes, Alisia! We are upstairs. I'm changing Natsuki's bandages. I will be down in a minute." Shizuru yelled a reply, scoping old bandages and ointment in a rush before turning to Natsuki saying, "Wear a clean shirt and come down, Natsuki…" said Shizuru and then leaving the room.

' _Was that a hint of disappointment… and some anger in there? Or was that my mind playing tricks on me? Making me imagine things?'_ Natsuki released a strangle breath of relief taking her top and slipped it back on her still hot body missing for Shizuru's touch...but was grateful for the divine intervention.

After a few minutes of deep breaths she finally regain control under herself and left the room to join the women downstairs.

"Hey there sexy! Looking good…" Alisia greeted with a wide grin and a wink.

"Right back at you, Alisia" Natsuki smirked back.

"I bring you… some toys and new outfit. Take a look, hope you'll like it…." Alisia said while pointing at two heavy black bags, missing the glare Shizuru gave her for Natsuki's nick name.

"Where have you been all this time with your toys…" Natsuki asked sarcastically.

"If I tell you…. where is the fun in that? Besides…getting all this stuff isn't that easy you know…and quickly at that…"

"And what do you want? A cookie dough ice cream?" Natsuki smiley face at Alisia and opened the bags to see what she brought for her.

Shizuru saw how Natsuki's eyes seem to light up from the variety of the armour and guns like a child standing by a Christmas tree.

A quick look around, Natsuki fished out a pair of elegant daggers, gold desert eagle, pair of leather half knee height boots with a hidden pocket for a daggers inside and a brand new black leather jacket with a red stripes starting from the shoulders and going down to the middle forming a V.

Shizuru smiled watching Natsuki's rustling while she was busy to put all those things on herself…overjoyed at the stuff.

"Interesting…" hummed Alisia snapping Shizuru back from her dreamy stare at Natsuki

"What's interesting?" asked Shizuru.

"That look...it seems that you have changed…" said Alisia studying Shizuru carefully

"Ara? What are you talking about? I'm still the same, Alisia"

"No. You are not. You are literally glow up each time you look at her. I haven't seen that look on you…for a long time…"

Shizuru arched her brow toward her friend, "I don't know what you are talking about, and I'm not glowing! Such nonsense" huffed Shizuru, moving her gaze back to Natsuki, who looked stunning from the view of her now fully changed bodyguard.

A white top clinged to the woman's toned upper body underneath the black leather jacket perfectly matching the current colors of her outfit. Dark blue jeans hugged her long toned legs with leather boots. Her midnight blue hair was now tied up into a high ponytail, away from her smooth porcelain face. And that V letter on her back… It's like she were labeled by Shizuru herself.

Shizuru stayed in awe eying woman with hunger in her eyes, her mouth were slightly opened and suddenly dry. All in all, the outfit and the way she tied her hair made an image of badass woman. She even have not realised that she held her breath before Alisia whispered quietly into her ear with slight chuckle as if she got a nod to approve when she said, "I think she is _**HOT**_ too"

Shizuru release her breath trying to process what Alisia just said, "Wh-what?"

"Yes, as I thought" smirked Alisia in a pleased Cheshire cat smile. "Well, I think I accomplished my mission here, so, I think I will leave you two here…" Alisia turned around to exit the house before literally bumping into someone, "Kanzaki? You're early… What happened? Did all your bitches run away?"

Reito grumbled something that sounded like, "And what about yours?"

"Ara? Reito! What a surprise… You're early..." Shizuru's voice came out more like a squeak.

"Hey, babe… Yeah, forgot some of my documents…How's going your day?" said Reito moving closer to give his wife a kiss but Shizuru turned her head to the side and his lips landed on her cheek, making him quizzically lift a brow at her, confused.

"Um, Alisia brought some stuff to Natsuki and we were looking what will fit to her."

"I don't think that any upgrade will help her." Reito gritted his teeth hearing Natsuki's name, but still not looking at Natsuki herself.

"Ara, Reito, watch your manners!" Shizuru said pointedly.

' _Again this bitch!'_ Reito's eyes lit with anger and he snapped

"What the-? Since when did you start taking back to me?"

"Why are you always attacking her? What did she ever do to you?" Shizuru raised her voice as well as she felt a rush of anger that started to boil inside her veins.

"Since you started to act like a love stuck fool around her. All you say is Natsuki this, Natsuki that! You are _**MY**_ wife, _not hers_! So know your place, woman!" shouted Reito and raised his arm ready to smack Shizuru's face.

Shizuru instinctively closed her eyes and backed away but bumped onto something and fell down. She expected a smack hit, but it doesn't came. Shizuru, slowly, opened her eyes to see Natsuki standing between her and her husband, gripping Reito's wrist.

"Come on, I dare you to try it one more time and I will break your arm" growled dangerously Natsuki, openly challenging him. When he snarled and attempted to hit her with his other hand, she did to smack his jaw hard enough that he fell to the floor.

Looking at Natsuki, Shizuru could swear that she saw fangs in her gritted teeth. The bodyguard stared straight back into matching anger eyes of Reito's daring him to stand and fight.

"You are no law to me. And you are no one to her…" Reito huffed as he stood up, "…she is _**mine**_ , so YOU don't get to tell me what to do with _**my**_ wife, you are just her bodyguard! And nothing else, you bitch!"

Natsuki gripped him by his suit jacket, and leaned close until they were inches from each other's, making his face muscles flick in discomfort.

"If anything, YOU should be the one to treat her better BECAUSE she is your WIFE! And not one of the **fucking human dolls** you fuck around with, in your office every day that follow your every order…" Natsuki all but growled in his face, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, when she heard gasps of shock, she continued, "…and if you dare to hurt Shizuru or that caged wolf, who hates you just as much…I WILL personally break your bones one by one until you'll beg for a mercy to kill you…" Natsuki hissed dangerously through her clenched teeth moving her face closer to Reito's staring straight into his eyes without a blink.

"Reito? What is she talking about? You – You had been cheating? On me…all this time, is that the reason why you always are never home at night…" whispered Shizuru, shocked still not wanting to believe to what she just heard…even if it was the truth.

Seeing that there was no point to pretend anymore Reito answered to Shizuru after tearing up himself away from Natsuki's hold.

"Yes, I cheated on you! So what!? You think I would want to remain loyally faithful to a defective woman like you?! The one person who couldn't even give me an HEIR? You're useless for that sort of thing! If only you knew how many women I fucked here, in OUR room, when you had one of your MANY tours…" Reito just monologue at this point, with every little thing out in the open, all emotions wild, "…so you don't get to complain about me cheating on you…" Reito just laughed like crazy as if all he just said made sense…and answered all the questions to everything, "…you useless, good for nothing bitch…"

That's it…Natsuki just can't stop her fist from connecting to his pretty face, and she didn't even mind if she was fired from this job tomorrow or getting in a jail…beating this BASTARD senseless is totally worth it.

Reito's faced sideways from the blow, only to be surprised for a moment before barely defending his actual face and skull from being beaten to the floor by a very pissed off Natsuki.

Shizuru on the other hand just cracked, soul deep to her heart, just as she now realized that it had all been a lie…a fake…pretend. Somewhere along the way, she fell to her knees in shock, now she stood up lifeless and indifferent tone in her voice… her face hidden by her tawny bangs, "….Get…Out…right now…"

That tone of her voice made Natsuki stop and look at Shizuru, surprised but said nothing.

"What?" said Reito in disbelief…and since Natsuki stopped, it gave him just enough time to push away and stand unsteady.

"I said… Get. The. Fuck. Out…of my house you ungrateful BASTARD child! You will regret…messing with a FUJINO!" Shizuru said angrily, "…you think of that when I am done with you…"

"You heard her… leave, before you get out of here in a body bag…."growled Natsuki impatiently as she took a few steps closer.

During the whole argument, Alisia somehow manage to record most of the revelations on her Iphone's camera. And now she was by her princess' side ready to help her in whatever way she can...

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hey all. Good news, Chapter 9 is up! :)  
**_

 _ **Bad news I ran out of free time, so I'm not sure when I got it to write the next one :(**_

 _ **Sorry, guys for that ...**_

 _ **Enjoy & Review :3**_

 _ **BR,**_  
 _ **Author**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

 **NOTE:**

 **This chapter now beta edited**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _Darkness_

* * *

' _Shizuru…'_

Natsuki watched the brunette after Reito had left, and that was an hour ago by now, but until now, she's just standing there… deathly quiet and pale...in the middle of the grand hall with her shoulders sagged and lifeless. And those gorgeous, deep rubies didn't shine anymore, only empty from sorrow, from betrayal, after her entire world has just shattered and flipped upside down.

' _I can't stand this…the look on her face, it's unbearable to see…painful, like she will never be saved by anyone…can't hear anything…hopefully I can reach her…'_ Natsuki's eyes sparked with anger again. In attempt to take her anger under control, she tightened her hands into fists until her knuckles become white.

"That's enough!" hissed Natsuki through her clenched teeth still pissed off, "Shizuru, pack your things we are leaving in 10 minutes" She gently took her wrist and guided her upstairs to her room while dealing someone's number with her other hand.

The other line answered quickly.

"Watari, I need a car in 10 minutes. I will send you my coordinates" spoke Natsuki to unknown man on the other end of the line, "Yes, I will drive myself." She hung up her phone and slipped it back into jeans back-pocket.

"Natsuki, Where are you taking Shizuru!?" Alisia yelled out as she jumped two steps at a time trying to catch both of them.

"Hey, I'm still waiting the answer" Natsuki felt the arm on her shoulder, turn her around now facing a panting Alisia, who finally caught up with them.

"Somewhere else, where she will be in safe..."

"And where is that _safe place_?"

"If I will tell you, it wouldn't be safe anymore" Natsuki simply answered with a smirk before entering into her room located next to Shizuru's. Not that she didn't liked Alisia, she was nice, old friend of Shizuru's who trusted, however Natsuki still couldn't trust her enough to let her in. She can't risk and put her Shizuru in danger again.

The lack of a personal things was time saving, she quickly shoved all her stuff into her backpack and headed into Shizuru's bedroom. The woman sat on the edge of the bed with a red blouse freely dangling from her unclenched palms lightly touching the floor, still seems out of it, while Alisia was busy with packing Shizuru's things into a small sport duffle bag while grumpily cursing to herself as words related to "Reito" and "that freak" and some more colourful words, some she didn't understand.

Shizuru's head hung low as she blankly stared at her feet. Not wanting to scare the woman, Natsuki came closer, kneeling in front of her, on the floor. She noted that the colour of blouse material in Shizuru's hands were darker on the corners, quickly realizing the silent tears falling from her eyes.

Natsuki's heart tightened and she knelt closer down on her knees, taking brunette's hands into her own squeezing it lightly. Shizuru slowly lifted her head and their eyes met. There were no words needed. Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's hands tighter and smiled, silently saying _'Everything will be okay, I am with you…'_

Shizuru leaned into Natsuki's comforting shoulder...and cried, as gracefully as ever, her body shaking from the muffled sobbing, as she buried herself deeper into the bluenette's comforting warmth.

Natsuki's phone rang, _'way to ruin a moment, phone!'_ and she dragged Shizuru up with her still holding a young singer close to her side and answered, "Yes. Thank you Watari…" Natsuki hang up the phone, and lowered her head to face Shizuru, who was a few inches shorter "Let's go…" her voice was soft and warm. Shizuru only nodded still looking down.

Natsuki came down with Shizuru hand in hand. They took Duran from his cage as well and moved to the backyard where a man, in his mid-40's, dressed in a black suit waited them with a two branded cars. A matte black BMW i8 Hybrid and a gray BMW 5.

The old man spotted Natsuki approaching him and bowed in greeting. Before Natuki managed to reach the man and stop him from talking of the phrase that already slipped from his lips. "Good evening, lady Kuga. Here is…as you say…the keys to your beloved ride…" A man stutter a little at Natsuki's hand wave sign to stop talking.

"T-Thank you, Watari. You can go now." Natsuki nervously grabbed her keys and proceeded to her BMW i8. _'Baka, Baka, Baka! I forgot to warn Watari, not to call me a Lady...in front of…them...Shit, my secret is going to be revealed, I need to think something and fast!'_

"As you wish, my Lady" Watari bowed again before going to the other car and drive down the street, likely driving whoever was in the car with him.

Natsuki opened passenger door, bent down the passenger seat and called Duran, who was very obedient and wasn't being difficult and jumped in a backseat. When she turned around, both women stood with wide eyes staring at her.

"Jesus, who are you? A noble?" Alisia asked instantly, very confused.

"Ahahaha…" Natsuki nervously scratched the back of her head, still had no idea what to say.

"Ooffcoursenot!" outburst Natsuki in panic "It's… he's name is Watari… the major-domo of m-my previous charge. He's just trained that way. Yes… I saved his life some years ago and he told me that I can ask him whenever I need."

"You saved Watari's life?" asked Shizuru in even more confused voice

"N-No, his master's life...his master…" Natsuki spoke lamely

"But, I thought you were traveling. How could you save someone's life while you were in America and this person in Japan?"

Shizuru and Alisia only stared back at Natsuki who become feeling really nervous and uncomfortable under their looks.

"I… I, Um… I, he was on a business trip in America and I bumped into him…Well, it's a long, long story, I'll tell you about…some other time… later" mumbled Natsuki a weak excuse and taking all her courage she came closer to both women taking in one hand Shizuru's bag from Alisia and Shizuru's hand in her other and dragged brunette to the car.

With Shizuru in the car, Natsuki quickly took her place in the driver's seat and started the engine. The car roared to life and drove both women onto the evening streets of Kyoto, and far from Shizuru's mansion.

Since there was not much traffic tonight, Natsuki speed down the street, full throttle at 362 horsepower, reaching and going over the speed limit and flew gracefully between different cars leaving them far behind in a mere seconds. Shizuru watched as city buildings and skyscrapers landscape was changed into more pleasant greens and browns of Mother Nature.

"Ara? Natsuki, are we going to a different city?"

"No, just out of the city...to a mansion…not far away, and with our current speed we should be there in 15-20 minutes."

"Is this mansion belongs to your previous charge too?"

"Wh…" Natsuki was about to answer and possibly slip…asking what Shizuru meant, but the realization of her own lies and maybe half truths, hit her and she quickly recovered, "Y-Yes. Hope, you will like it there. It's a big mansion near from the lake… There's enough place even for Duran, he would be happy for the opportunity to chase some rabbits..." chuckled Natsuki imagining the picture already, "…there is also a big, clear lake. In summer you can enjoy its sparkling surface, birds singing from every corner. And everywhere smells like wild flowers, since there is garden of them. In the clean lake water you can catch different types of fishes… and feed the swans, but now all of them already gone till the next spring.

But in winter there is a few dens of beautiful foxes…and sometimes, they come to visit us and play around near the lake. Also…" A soft giggling laughter made Natsuki to look at Shizuru and ask curiously, "What?" only to see a real smile from Shizuru's face, making her smile as well...as she seemed to look at Natsuki's passionate talking with adoration in her eyes.

"Nothing… I was enjoying your story. It sounded that you like this place so much, and know many things about the place…like it belongs to you… not your friend's since you talk about it with such a passion." She looked at Natsuki reaction of her words with interest.

"Um…It's just as you said, I simply love this place. It's calm… you will be safe there... w-with m-me…"

Shizuru smiled as Natsuki again struggled to suppress the upcoming blush.

"Speaking of, here we are…" Natsuki said slowing down the car, as they approach a big wrought iron gates.

Natsuki passed a few guards with a guns and dogs as she drove inside. It was already past 8pm when they arrived, and the lake house mansion was illuminated with bright and dim lights, revealing magnificence of a traditional Japanese styled mansion, a variety of decorative trees and bushes scattered around the area. At first, Shizuru thought she come straight to samurai Lord's palace. Like the ones she sees traditional designed houses built in the last era, or in those samurai movies, if she was to compare with this. It looks like this mansion had a long time history within these walls.

They drew few more miles till Natsuki finally stopped. Natsuki walked out the car and helped Shizuru out of the car, offering a hand which she gladly took.

"Welcome home, my princess" said Natsuki flashing her brilliant smile. Now it was Shizuru's turn to blush.

When women stepped through the front doors they were greeted by five maids bowing in a deep respect, greeting the master of this mansion and her guest.

"Welcome back, lady Kuga. We are happy to see you again…"

One of the maids, in a different colour than the other four, approached Natsuki and whispered, "…Watari-sama might have mentioned that there is a chance of you coming here…"

Another one of the maids stepping out from the line, softly spoke, "Your chambers are ready... Anything you have in mind for dinner?"

' _Lady Kuga? Something not matching to her story…and the maids treats and addresses to her as if she is a true owner of this mansion.'_ Shizuru watching the conversation between servants and Natsuki in confusion, who was holding the kind of grace of a true nobleman, everything under control...almost as if she was born with it _'Who are you, Natsuki?'_

Natsuki looked at Shizuru as if waiting for an answer. She just leaned closer to Natsuki's right ear and whispered quietly not wanting to offend or be burden to anyone "I'm not really hungry, can we go to sleep I'm a little tired…"

"Sure.." Smiled Natsuki and took Shizuru by her hand to accompany woman to guest chamber, but not before giving a few orders to maidens.

"Don't worry… We are not hungry…may be tomorrow's breakfast. Also, this is Shizuru Fujino and this lovely wolf is Duran…" She pointed on white wolf patiently sitting, as if looking amazed, by Shizuru's side waiting a sign from his master or Natsuki "They are my important guests. Please be good to them. Bring miss's bags from the trunk of my car…to her chambers, the guest room that is beside mine… the one with small grass lawn with a little pond of Koi underneath the tree. The wolf will be staying there for now, so place some fresh water and food for him, please…"

"Right away, lady Kuga…" the maids said in unison before slowly walking away to their duties.

Seeing them leave, Natsuki accompanies Shizuru and Duran to their mentioned room before calling this a day.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A creepy darkness surrounded her, then tightening its grip on her fast beating heart.

Before revealing himself slightly, a slender but toned figure…

Looking at her, his silver bangs covering half his pale face, his lips in a thin line… like holding in a smirk, the cloak. The figure raised his head, looking in her direction, just enough for her to see, what looked like heavy stitching connecting the skin of the neck to his body…the rest covered in a smoke black cloak covering up to his feet, in his pale hand with long, black but even fingernails… was a shining steel rod connecting to bones to a skeletal spine, ribs and skull topped with thorns, the back of the skull was a deadly and sharp blade of a scythe...

Appeared in front of Shizuru from the mist of the night… a few meters away… before coming in closer…

A silent scream escaped the woman's throat when she realized that he's coming after her.

 _Run!_ The only one thing crossed her mind as she turned and dashed into darkness.

But no matter how fast she ran, she never seem to gain distance and death was just in a few steps away.

The blood pumped in her veins, sending adrenalin to each cell in her body as her heart pumping loudly in her ears…

Her lungs burned...

A chill went down her spine and she felt her hairs standing on her nape as time seemed to slow down…

Death was close… sensing her...chasing her…. It's near…

Shizuru turned around. Just as the a pale hand with long nails, caught in his grip…A pleased smirk spread across his face that wasn't covered by his silver hair and smoke darkened hood…and the hand with the scythe, raised above his head…

Before seeming to be caught by another shadow figure approached her, saying, "….I caught you…."And all-surrounding, resonating voice saying with those three words was resembling Reito's voice…before she was dragged into darkness…

All sweaty, Shizuru awoke from her dream with a desperate scream, and an out of the blue, crack of thunder from outside in the distance. In an instant, she was in a sitting position gripping her head with both of her hands…tears flowing down her face. In her desperate panic, she didn't notice Natsuki was holding her in a tight embrace, trying to calm down scared woman, while Duran who sneaked in from the outside partition of the room, worriedly growled softly at Shizuru,… while looking at both of them from the edge of the twin sized bed.

"Shhh….It's ok, Shizuru. It's ok. Shhhh… sweetheart shhh… it's just a nightmare." Shizuru held onto Natsuki for her dear life, leaning closer to the warmth, as if Natsuki could disappear and darkness again would drag her along, down into the underworld.

"I'm scared, Natsuki, I'm so scared." Shizuru's sobs was muffled as she tried to hide herself in Natsuki's chest.

"Shh… I'm here. I'm with you… I'm not going anywhere" Natsuki gently patting brunette's back in a soothing motion.

"Don't leave me, please… Don't leave me alone…"

"Never…" Natsuki gently pulled Shizuru back down on bed along with her. Pulling the covers on their bodies. She encircled one arm around brunette slim waist pulling her closer to her as now Shizuru's upper body comfortably was placed on top of Natsuki's with Shizuru's head under bluenette's chin.

While the other was gently stroking her tawny silky hair.

Slowly, Shizuru's sobbing stopped and she was back to sleep again. Only now no one was chasing her, because she was under protection of her brave guardian.

Now if she had stayed just a little longer and not wake up from the dream... she would see the reaper's smirk had vanished and changed to a thin line his froze in action, and then know that the Silver haired reaper with the skeleton scythe wasn't actually chasing after her...

...but the shadow that was chasing her...then surrounding her with all his evil intentions for and to her...

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Hey all. Long time no see. It took me a while to work on this chapter, thought it came out not so long as the previous one, but hey, I made it. So here you go! Enjoy and review as always :3  
**_

 _ **BR,**_  
 _ **Author**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

 **NOTE:**

 **This chapter now is beta edited**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _After The Storm_

* * *

Natsuki awoke as the first rays of the sun hit her face, groaning in annoyance as she wasn't ready to get up just yet. She cuddled more into her pillow, but instead felt something small and soft shift followed by light groan, that made her snap her eyes open.

Right in front of her, Shizuru laid, still in peaceful slumber, thankfully.

 _'OH. MY. GOD! S-S-Shizuru… I forgot we fell asleep together…'_ Natsuki's heart made a flip in surprise to find Shizuru so close to her. And being so close to the woman of her dreams was blissful but unbearably hard at the same time.

Laying so close to chestnut beauty, Natsuki could feel every inch of her soft body pressing into her own. Her warm skin raising a heat to her own body, and her excitement down low was becoming harder by the second. Natsuki couldn't help herself and averted her eyes from the lovely face, dropping down to Shizuru's plump, rosy and slightly parted lips.

The tip of Natsuki's tongue came out to wet the now dry lips. She felt the hunger and need to claim this delicious prize. And before she could register the action, her face was now inches away from Shizuru's.

"N-Natsuki…"

The moment she heard her name spoken, immediately brought Natsuki back from her trance and as she immediately but slowly pushed herself back as far as was allowed to keep their bodies from being intertwined.

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she looked into blood red eyes that were still clouded from the sleep.

 _'GOSH! I nearly kissed her! And she caught me! Did she? Oh my God! I'm so busted! She trusted me and I tried to take the advantage of her. What am I going to do now… I…Oh no…'_

"Ara? Morning, Natsuki." Shizuru weekly smiled rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep, "How long have I slept? What time is it?"

Natsuki stayed quiet, staring somewhere else other than Shizuru, lost in her own thoughts.

 _'She didn't notice me almost kissing her? She didn't, right? Oh,_ _ **thanks God**_ _!'_

"Natsuki…"

At the silence, Shizuru continued,"Natsuki… Are you ok? You seem a little off…Do you have a fever?"

Shizuru popped herself on the elbow and shortening the gap Natsuki had created and pressed her forehead onto bluenette's.

For Natsuki, that was too much to bear.

"Y-yea-ah… I'm totally f-fine…" Natsuki wiggled away nervously, avoiding the eye contact. Her face flushed. "Sorry…I woke you up"

Natsuki was about to turn around and leave when Shizuru grabbed her wrist, firmly and out of blue. "W-wait…"

Shizuru tugged Natsuki back to the bed, surprised herself at the force and Natsuki, turned a bit and flopped on top of Shizuru, pinning her to the bed with her own body.

Their eyes met, both staring speechless at each other in surprise, until Shizuru felt something hard poking at her pelvic area…

"N-Natsuki…what…is that?"

"What? What is?" Breathed out a bothered Natsuki, too preoccupied with the overwhelming feelings that swirled under her skin to process what Shizuru had asked her.

"S-something is poking…me d-down t-there…"

Natsuki literary jumped off from Shizuru turning her back while nervously trying to find any logical explanation.

"S-Sorry … I…it's…it's was my…f-flashlight…Yeah, my flashlight..."

"Flashlight…?" Shizuru raised her eyebrow getting suspicious.

"Yes…from last night, when I ran into your room…you were having a nightmare…Sorry, Ithinksomeonejustcalledme..." Natsuki blurred out before running out from the room as if the hellhounds were chasing after her, leaving a dumbfounded Shizuru.

"Ara?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was already six in the evening. Natsuki was sitting on the couch in the living room, deep in her thoughts. She had avoided Shizuru most of the day. She was too embarrassed to face her. However she can't do this the whole day.

'How am I going to face her now? What will she think of me? What if she will understand who I am? What the hell am I supposed to do now? Gahhh…this whole situation is going to kill me!' Natsuki leaned back into the couch and covered her eyes with a hand and a strangled sigh.

"Lady Kuga?"

Natsuki turned around to see one of her maidens standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Sarada-san?"

"Are you having a headache? Do you want me to bring you a medicine?"

"No need, Sarada-san. I'm fine." Natsuki gave her maida sincere smile as thanks for the concern, "Is dinner ready?"

"Almost. Do you want me to serve it to you here or in the patio?"

"Outside…better outside will be fine."

"As you wish, my Lady"

Sarada was about to leave when Natsuki stopped her, "Sarada-san."

"Yes, my Lady"

"Um, have you seen miss Fujino?"

"I believe she is at the lake. Do you want me to call her?"

"No, I will do it. Thanks, you may go now"

Maid bowed and left as quietly as she came.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Shizuru sat on a bench, safely under the roof with her notebook, pouring out her feelings on the white paper sheets. The breeze coming from the lake played with her golden-brown curls.

It wasn't about her job, it was about her feelings, and a things that she had to go through for the short period of time. She did not plan to make a new song from it,

It just came out as a lyric, really sad and emotional lyrics.

She thought about her husband's betrayal, the sickness, and how she was tired from all of it. She wanted, she needed someone to save her, to pull her out from all this mess.

Thinking about it, she thought about her bodyguard and how dependent she had become, on her and the warm feelings she is starting to feel toward the raven haired girl.

Deep in her thoughts she ran her fingers onto the white fur of her wild best friend, who never left her side since the day they came into Kuga's estate. Her gaze fixed on the blue surface of the lake.

 _'Natsuki…I feel like she is hiding something from me for some reason, but why? What she's scared of? Was it something that I did? Or something I said? What could it possibly be?_

 _And this sudden questions, she remembered when the maidens called her 'Lady Kuga'._

 _All the things she told me so far, the estate and its staff. Making me wonder who Natsuki really is…what is she hiding?'_

Shizruru was too preoccupied to notice someone's coming in silently.

"You will catch a cold if you stay here for too long at this hour without a jacket…"

"Oh, Natsuki! You scared me…" Shizuru sighed surprised, placing a hand on her racing heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" smiled Natsuki, covering Shizuru with her warm, leather jacket and seating beside her, earning a blush from Shizuru.

Shizuru noted that Natsuki was bothered with something, maybe because of their morning incident… She wanted to ask first, but then changed her mind, not wanting to push the girl.

"It looks like Duran trust you that he didn't warn me of your presence…" Shizuru gave a wolf a light peck on his nose while massaging his scalp with her fingers.

"Well… He's a smart boy" Grinned Natsuki, also running her hand into his fur, her hand covering Shizuru's hand in the process.

Their eyes met and a pang rang inside each heart. They immediately broke the contact by separating their hands, embarrassed.

"Um… What you are writing?" asked Natsuki scratching the back of her head in a nervous manner.

"A new lyrics...maybe not for a song…I think…"

"Hmm… You think?" asked Natsuki confused "How's that?"

"Well, it's more like what I feel right now…the lyric is too raw for a song. And it's not actually my theme… So, I don't think it will be going somewhere other than my notes."

"Can I read it?" asked Natsuki with a smile that it was too adorable to refuse her request.

"Sure"

Shizuru passed her note to Natsuki who took more comfortable pose on the bench and started to read the lyric.

The sky is falling on you

I know what your after

My eyes so cold and abused

I know what your after

I feel the pain wake up inside

I take the blame so I can hide

All the scars

You stay the same so long I've tried

To break the chains now I can find

All your scars

Get me out of here

So I can breathe

It's all become so clear

what lies beneath

Your skin it's thin

Your never gonna keep me down

Get me out, just get me out of here

Natsuki sat still overwhelmed with emotions, unable to find a proper word how to describe the feelings that stormed after reading those lyrics...words. And all she wanted to do was to hold Shizuru tight and never let her go. It felt like a part of Shizuru's feelings were passed onto her.

"So… What do you think?" asked Shizuru breaking the silence since it was torment.

"Um… it's…it's so deep that I can't actually find a proper word to describe what I feel, Shizuru I…you… It's really good."

"T-thank you…" Shizuru turned her head on the side to hide her newly appeared blush.

The idea stuck Natsuki.

"Um, Shizuru?"

"Yes, Natsuki"

"Can I borrow your lyric…the notebook for a while?"

"Um… Sure…but can I ask what for?" asked Shizuru curiously.

"You will see" Natsuki broke into a mysterious smirk.

"Ara, ara. Is my Natsuki going to prepare a surprise for me?" teased Shizuru but then realization hit her.

 _'Did I just said_ _ **my**_ _Natsuki?'_

"You will see my princess" teased back Natsuki leaning forward and whispering her reply making an accent on the last two words.

Pleased with reaction that came from Shizuru as she sat frozen and red Natsuki stood before her offering a hand to chestnut singer "Come, the dinner is almost ready"

Shizuru took Natsuki by her arm and they started to walk back to estate with Duran just in front of them and not going ahead of them. They walked with no hurry enjoying the comforting silence between them when the ring of Natsuki's phone ruined their moment.

"Kuga, speaking. Yo, Mai…Any news for me? Great! Sure…I will be waiting..."

Natsuki hanged up the call and smiled toward Shizuru who gave her a questioning look.

"My friend called me. She will join the dinner. I hope you don't mind?"

"Sure, Natsuki's friends are mine too" answered Shizuru a little excited to meet Natsuki's friends.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Huf, that was a tough one chapter. Enjoy & Review :3_**

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

 **NOTE:**

 **This chapter now is beta edited**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Jealousy

* * *

Once inside the house Shizuru went to the kitchen asking if she could help any despite maiden's declines while Natsuki went to greet her friend in the hall. Her smile widened seeing her old ginger headed friend.

"Natsuki! You grew up…Again…and a lot prettier since our last meeting."

"I'm glad to see you too" Smiled back Natsuki, enveloping the ginger in a tight bear hug.

"I came with a friend and it happens that she is a witness for our case with Reito. I hope you don't mind? I know, I should have asked you first before came here…"

"It's ok, Mai. Don't worry. I know that you wouldn't bring someone you don't trust." Natsuki cut her friend while searching the entrance for the new guest "Where is she the-YOU!?"

Natsuki stood agape in shock seeing a red haired girl step in from behind the maid who went to close the door and accompany the guest to estate master.

"Well, well, what a pleasure to see you again, Na-tsu-ki." Purred redhead girl stepping into Natsuki's personal space, still in shock, "I didn't know you are _so loaded_ " smirked Nao seeing Natsuki's cheeks flamed up into shades of bright red.

"You know each other?" Mai stood confused, watching their interaction. Well, mostly from Nao's side, since Natsuki was at a loss for words.

"Ahahah… You can say so…" sheepishly mumbled Natsuki remembering her one night stand with Nao.

"Hmmm… Don't say that you two…" Mai pointed a finger at them both, silently implicating something.

"Ara, Ara… Natsuki, why are you holding your friends at the entrance so long? It's inappropriate…" Shizuru scolded, a meter away from behind her raven bodyguard.

"S-Shizuru!?" Natsuki squeak in surprise.

' _I hope she didn't heard a word of that…'_ Natsuki prayed silently giving Shizuru a nervous smile.

"Shizuru, it's my best friend Mai Tokiha and her friend Nao Yuuki"

"Ara, it's pleasure to meet you. My name is Shizuru Fujino" brunette slightly bowed in greeting.

"It's my pleasure too, Fujino-san" Mai answered as politely as she bowed, flashing one of her own bright smiles.

"Fujino… Hmmm…" Nao hummed placing a finger under her chin in a thinking pose "Aren't you the famous pop singer named Viola?"

"Ara? Yes. I am."

"What a coincidence…you know we are here, exactly because…of…you…" Nao finished uncertainly, slightly confused seeing Natsuki nervously swiping fingers to her neck, in an attempt to shut her up.

"Why? If I may ask?" Shizuru quirked a brow giving Natsuki a curious glare, who immediately showed her hands behind the back stopping all the weird signals and gave honey brunette a sheepish grin.

"Because… I'm a huge fan of yours." Nao blurred the first thing that came into her head.

"Oh. I'm glad to hear…that my music is popular." Shizuru gave her a fake smile as an odd feeling filled her instincts.

' _Straange… Natsuki suddenly looks nervous. I wonder why? Plus those looks that read head gave her when she came to meet me, I don't like that! I should watch after her.'_

"Well, let's go eat while the food still warm" Smiled Natsuki, releasing a sigh of relief mouthing a silent _'Thank you'_ to Nao.

Once in a patio Mai move step closer to Natsuki whispering in her ear when Shizuru was at a fair distance to hear them, while she took her seat.

"Why so secret about Fujino?"

"I will tell you later, Mai…and no word about my social status, please!" Natsuki pleaded, taking her seat, at the outdoor table and chairs next to Shizuru, on one side, with Nao in across of her and Mai to Nao's left.

White linen tablecloth and fine porcelain dishes with a silver cutlery on the sides decorate their dinner party. Soon came two maidens filling each cup with the finest red wine and bringing lasagna.

"So, Natsuki, how was your trip. I haven't seen you since …oh my God! Since we were fifteen! I want to know everything, so spill, now!" grinned Mai taking a fork full of lasagne and wiggle eagerly waiting for the story while Natsuki dipped her own in an awful amount of mayo.

"Ara, ara…Natsuki should stop eating so much mayonnaise it's not healthy." Shizuru placed her hand on top of Natsuki's stopping her from drenching her dish completely.

"But it won't be delicious without mayo" pouted Natsuki in a most adorable way making Shizuru want to melt.

' _Ara, what an amazing childish pouting face.'_

"It's pointless Fujino-san. I tried many times to teach her not to use so much mayo and

failed. You see, she is addicted to her white goo."

"I'm not addicted! And stop calling that piece of culinary 'goo' !" grumbled Natsuki crossing arms on her chest.

Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's adorable expression noting to add this information to her personal box of 'Natsuki's weakness in her mind.

"Gomen, Gomen…" apologized ginger head still not able to suppress her chuckle fully, "So, how was your trip?" asked Mai, to change subject that will certainly bring up Natsuki's mood.

"That was amazing! I saw and tried so many things I couldn't have thought about doing. I even participated in motocross while I was in Germany. Can you believe it!? That was terrific! I kicked everyone's asses!" Natsuki grinned, in self-satisfaction of her accomplishments.

Friends happily chatted all evening sharing their moments for the past years. Natsuki told of everything about her trip starting from the part when she left her home in Italy and till now getting embarrassed each time when Nao or Mai catch her on the funny moments of her story laughing till tears showed up…some parts not all of it.

Shizuru was surprised at finding new information about her bodyguard.

"I didn't know that Natsuki can ride a bike. It looks like Natsuki is full of surprises as well as experienced in so many things…" Shizuru teased Natsuki, who's face flamed nth time for the evening.

Nao noticing Shizuru's increased interest for Natsuki, decided to spice things a little between them and see what reaction she could get out of the young singer.

"You even can't imagine, Fujino-san how experienced our Nat-su-ki is" purred Nao giving a sultry smile and a wink to Natsuki. But instead of her original plan she got under Natsuki's skin instead and got a kick to her leg.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" cried out Nao massaging her 'injured' leg as Natsuki give it a heavy hit under the table.

"I think the alcohol is getting you drunk now, Yuuki" hissed Natsuki sipping from her cup.

"Yuuki? Since when did I became Yuuki to you? That night you called me Naaaooo" Nao joked, obviously exaggerating her name.

"Watch your tongue, you spider! Mai, don't let your friend to drink anymore!"

Mai blinked trying to get Natsuki's sudden swing in mood...and rolled her eyes then looking at Nao, before facing the brunette, "Shizuru I'm sorry for my friend's behavior…"

Everyone at the table looked in silence when a Shizuru's chair creaked as she stood out from the table. Her head was low, eyes covered with her honey-brown bangs.

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired. I will go to my room. It was a pleasure to meet the friends of Natsuki…" apologized Shizuru through clenched teeth and gone back into the house in a few wide steps with hands tightly clenched in fists.

"Shizuru, wait!" Natsuki dashed after her but was stopped by Nao herself.

"What the fuck was that, Nao!"

"Chill out cowboy, you will thank me later" Nao covered her ears from Natsuki's outburst.

"Thank you!? Are you kidding me?"

"Natsuki, calm down, please. And what about you, Nao, you will get the speech later!" Mai smacked Nao's head hard angrily.

"Ouch! Come on guys! What that for? I'm trying to help here…" whined Nao rubbing her head.

"Helping!? With what exactly?"

"With your affection dumbass!" shouted Nao, confused no one was getting her point.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" muttered Natsuki, closed her eyes, irritated.

"Cut it out, mutt! I know when someone is in love. I saw how you look at her. And assuming by her reaction she reciprocates though she's not realized that yet…"

"Since when you are so discerning?" asked Mai placing hands on the sides of her waist, almost mom-like.

"Since we are dating, babe" grinned Nao giving Mai a peck on her cheek who reddened from the tip of the head till the toes.

"You…You two…are dating?" choked Natsuki, in surprise "What? Since when?"

"A f-few weeks. I wanted to tell you later, but it looks like Nao spilled out too suddenly…" Mai was still embarrassed to admit out loud that she's dating someone, but then all that faded as she remembered the thing from earlier, "Naaaooo, don't you tell me that you both had sex!"

A cold shiver ran through Nao's spine and she seems to become smaller seeing anger swirling in her girlfriends eyes. Even Natsuki felt the fear seeing Mai angry.

"H-hey…b-babe, calm down…it was before I met you. If I knew that she was your friend I wouldn't have done it! I swear! Don't be jealous, okay. I got only you now…" Nao explained.

"Jealous!? Who says I'm jealous!" barked Mai, annoyed.

"Then what do you call that just now?" Grinned Nao

"Okay, alright…maybe I am a little jealous! Happy now?"

"Totally…" Nao give her pouting girlfriend a kiss on the lips in apology, "I love you…"

"Finish that somewhere else!" Natsuki rolled her eyes, amused.

"Thanks for advice… I will certainly use it later" Nao smiling lustfully smug at Mai.

"N-Nao, you pervert!" Mai hit Nao at the same place again making her wince in pain.

"Alright, let's get to business." Natsuki mentioned both of them to follow her inside the house and into her office.

"So, what secrets have you found out, Mai?"

Mai took a folder full of documents out of her purse, and placed it on the desk in front of Natsuki, and opened it, "This one on the picture," she pointed on the smug girl with blue hair in a tight black dress "her name is Aoi Kanoko. She is working for Kanzaki in Kanzaki Incorporated as his secretary.

Reito's been having an affair with her for at least a year…and those two…" Mai pointed to the picture of Reito with two men in black suits in a restaurant. And Natsuki recognized one of them. The one with a scar on his cheek, one of the people that attacked Shizuru on the street, "This man is Akiro Hiroshi, he is one of the many assassins whom Reito hired in order to kill Fujino-san…the rest are all the records I could find about it for now. Also, Nao saw them chatting yesterday at her bar.

Nao interrupted, "…unfortunately I couldn't figure out what they were talking about, but from the looks of it. The loser assassins got scolded for their failure, I mean Reito looked really pissed about it…then I got all sneaky and moved closer to them to overhear, it seems they have a lot of trouble finding Shizuru. You know why…and then mentioning something about some files leading to him being suspected of corruption, and if someone were to ever find out…well…"

Mai continued this time, "So…I looked into the files…read them when you have the time, it's all there. And it seems that he needs to get rid of Shizuru as soon as possible, I think she is starting to look into whatever Kanzaki is involved in, partly…maybe half the reason he wants her gone. " Mai smiled as she looked directly into Natsuki, "…you always were a professional in everything business. Especially now, this pretty case of yours…"

Everyone smiled, feeling very accomplished.

'Nao for sure has a bad influence on Mai. I can't remember her being so teasing before...'

Natsuki cleared her throat ignoring their slight glares and concentrate on the case.

"But why does he have to kill her? I don't get that part…Yes Shizuru may have the money…since she's a famous singer but is it really worth getting her killed?"

"Well…here's the thing…"Mai browsed through the papers, finally finding the one with the front, written in bold letters, _'Life Insurance',_ "…according to this, her father had this written for her daughter, back when she was just three years old, having no end term. A good amount of money stored on a secret and separate bank account, sending a handful of cash to the account she has been using presently, _just in case…_ But as is, that second account…should have at least, a few millions by now, thanks to the interests, percent's and alike.

According to ' _Life insurance'_ conditions if something happens with person's life, all money will be transferred to Fujino-san's heirs or her husband if there are none. So, if Reito Kanzaki has a money issue, this is a very logical explanation…"

"That BASTARD!" Natsuki's rage spilled out as she clenched her fist onto the table surface making it creak loudly, "We must to hang this twat by his balls!"

"Unfortunately we can't, Natsuki" sighed Mai, "…as much as we would like too…"

"How's that!? This all the evidence right here…" Natsuki mentioned irritated by the second.

"All evidence are indirect" meaning Nao, "…its basically our words against theirs….we need real LEGIT evidence for this to stick, otherwise it could just be falsification of evidence to them."

"I need to get those documents Kanzaki was talking about at the bar. I'm sure that can be our only trump card that will tie all these facts together and could give us opportunity to send him into court…and to jail."

"Okay, then let's do this! I'll find you a hacker and…"

"No need." Grinned Nao "You already have one"

"Huh?"

"Why do you think I moved from States back to Japan?"

"What? I thought you are a bartender?" questioned a shocked Natsuki.

"Yeah, and you are just a simple traveller seeking for new adventures" snorted Nao, catching Natsuki on lie about her own true background. "I, on the other hand, hacked what I shouldn't have and ALMOST got caught, so, I cleaned up all the mess I made and returned home, since I still have the urge to hack something, I decided I should start something less dangerous,. Thanks to Mai, she won't let me do this. But I guess this time I'll have my fun, since it is for a good reason here…" Nao were practically glowing, "…If you know what i mean…" happy to finally be able to break through someone's software security system again.

"Wow! I did not see you as 'the hacker' type. But right now I will definitely hire you as my personal SysAdmin when I'll decide to run my company." Natsuki said amazed.

"Deal!" smiled Nao shaking hands with Natsuki

"But first you must to make up for this evening, you filthy animal!" reminded Mai

"Alright…I will play piano for you, sweetheart" promised Nao hugging Mai from behind

By the end of that evening, Natsuki walked her friends to their car and giving them a goodbye hugs headed back to estate.

Heading upstairs to her bedroom she stopped by Shizuru's door first. Her soul was at tormented.

'Could it be that what Nao said was true? Could it be that Shizuru feels something for me or it's all just my imagination? But then, what was she so angry about suddenly that she had to leave?' Natsuki sighed loudly, surprisingly calming her nerves.

She lightly knocked at the door waiting for a response that didn't come. She waited for a few minutes more before slowly opening the door and slipping quietly inside and sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, so not to wake the young singer from her sleep.

Natsuki adored Shizuru's sleeping face, marvelled with a sigh of her perfect features that makes her heart flutter each time she looked at her. Natsuki carefully pushed the honey bangs from her forehead to the side smiling inwardly before placing a very light kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep tight, my princess"

 _'I always will be by your side'_ swear Natsuki before heading into her own room for one more sleepless night.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Whoah..., I'm exhausted now, but that was fun, so I'm not complaining :3_**

 ** _But there is a bad news, the next updates won't come so soon...But I'll try to write atleast something during my busy schedule :((((_**

 ** _So, enjoy your 12th chapter and give me your thoughts about it, see ya next time, enjoy :3_**

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

 **NOTE:**

 **This chapter now is beta edited**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Admission

* * *

Shizuru stormed into her room slamming the door behind her. Duran lifted his head straightening his pointed ears and tilting his head, confused at his master's actions.

"What a flirty bitch! Who does she thinks she is?" Shizuru angrily paced from one side of the room and back, unanswered questions on repeat in her mind,

' _How dare she flirt with my Natsuki! And what is she even talking about? Was there something else between them?'_

"And what did she mean by Natsuki's _special skills_?"

' _I do not understand….maybe some inside joke that I have no clue about?'_

Shizuru angrily whispered cursing was cut by the knock at the door. Switching her gaze too quickly, _i think hurt my neck there_ , fixing her eyes on the door knob waiting…frozen.

' _Ara… what to do? What do I do? Think Shizuru…'_ panic overtook her features as door opened slowly. Shizuru quickly hopped onto the bed covered herself with a blanket pretending to be fast asleep. She heard soft steps from behind. She closed her eyes and held her breath waiting in anticipation.

' _If Duran did not react, then the person must be Natsuki...'_

The bed lightly shrieked under additional weight. And then she felt a gentle hand pushing her bangs aside from her forehead. The touch was so light as if it was touching a national treasure afraid to break it.

Shizuru's heart started to beat fast against her chest, it was almost painful and then all went blank as she felt a soft pair of lips pressed lightly on her forehead lingering only for a few seconds but long enough that Shizuru forgot how to breath until she heard that familiar husky voice.

"Sleep tight, my princess"

And then she heard Natsuki walking away, before the door into her bedroom was closed again.

Alone, Shizuru placed her hand on her chest feeling her heart galloping non-stop, the ache in it so strong, it was almost painful but yet pleasurable, and her forehead where Natsuki's lips touched felt like it was still burning.

"N..Nat..suki…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Next morning, Shizuru woke up with a sore head. She couldn't sleep all night thinking of Natsuki. The sudden feeling that she felt toward the girl from their first meeting became stronger and now she was more confused.

From the start, she thought it was just her imagination. Now, she felt that this might be something more than just simple admiration more like affection...a crush.

' _Am I thinking of Natsuki in a romantic way? It's not that I am falling in love with her or something…_

 _I just can't get her out of my head. She's always so sweet to me._

 _And that odd, aching feeling I had when she kissed me…and that anger when I saw Nao flirting… I can't be jealous…_

 _Arghh! I think that I'm going crazy…'_

Shizuru sighed for the nth time this morning sitting in the big bright living room and sipping her jasmine tea, trying to set her heart and mind in peace.

"Miss Fujino, is there something wrong?" asked one of the maids who brought Shizuru a new pot of tea and refilled her cup.

"No, Mari-san. I'm fine, just a sleepless night." Shizuru thanked her maid taking the cup of tea. Today she decided to wear a simple green shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Maybe you want some sleeping pills?"

"No, it's ok, I think it's better that I stay awake now or I might have another sleepless night" smiled Shizuru.

"Mari-san?" shouted husky voice from the upstairs caught both out of guard.

"Yes, master?"

' _Ara? Again that… Could it be that Natsuki_ _ **is the actual owner**_ _of this estate? Why is she hiding it from me then? And how a bodyguard could possibly earn so much money to allow having an estate as big as this one…with all these personal staff too?'_

Natsuki quickly run down the stairs jumping over the last three steps. She wears her black leather biking suit with a white shirt under peeking through slightly unzipped jacket and a high length riding boots on her feet. Her midnight tresses tied in a high ponytail. In her right arm a black helmet with a hint of midnight blue color on the front that faded in the middle of the helmet. Overall her attire screamed: _'Bad ass'_.

"Oh, there you are, Shizuru"

Shizuru blushed seeing a bright smile of her bodyguard as her eyes instantly went to her lips and feeling them pressed to her burning skin popped back in her mind.

"I need to go to the city for a few hours but I will try to be back soon. I will leave you under

Duran's watch. Here is my phone number, call me if you need anything. I meant _anything at all_." Said Natsuki pushing into Shizuru's hands a card with her phone number written on it.

"C-can I come with you"

Shizuru nervously caught Natsuki by her sleeve preventing her by leaving. Natsuki saw her distress and pull her in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry, princess, I will be back soon"

Shizuru moved her hands up uncertainty and locked them behind Natsuki's back.

"Promise?" Her voice were slightly muffled as she nuzzled her face into the crock of Natsuki's neck.

"I promise."

Their eyes met when Natsuki took a slight step back and Shizuru saw a gleam of something unspoken that the girl held deep inside of her heart. Before she saw that sad look that she started to notice each time when Natsuki thought of something just looking at her. _Was she the cause of that pain in her eyes?_

Natsuki snap back from her thoughts and release Shizuru from her hold that both of them secretly enjoyed.

"Do you need something from town, Shizuru?"

"No, just… be back soon…" Shizuru blushed before looking down, hiding her rubies under the brunette bangs.

Natsuki smiled before pulling on her helmet and leave from the estate.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Being back on the road on her old Ducati, feeling the engine roaring dangerously between her legs were incredible as she sped

past the limits down the road as fast as she could. She promised Shizuru to come back as soon as possible, and she doesn't break the promises.

Besides, each passed second being away from her made her worried and distressed. It felt really funny how fast she's become dependent for that terrible teaser.

In twenty minutes or so she parked her bike near the famous record studio _"M Records"_. Hopping from her bike, she took off her helmet and shook her mane to feel wind in her hair. The feeling was heavenly. She missed her rides while she took a tour around the world. She took a deep breath filling her lungs with fresh air and placing the helmet on the bike handle and entered in building.

Once inside she moved to reception. Seeing a new visitor the young man in a pair of straight black pants, white shirt and bright sleeveless red jacked greeted her. A smug smile appeared on his lips from seeing Natsuki in her bad ass attire…he is probably new here, I don't recognize him.

 _'Poor guy…'_ Natsuki thought _'I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't have a girlfriend after seeing that perverted smug … and if he does… I don't know how whoever could stand that face._

"Well, well… How can I help you sweet biker chick…"

"First, remove that smug smile from your face. Second, call on the record studio on the third floor and ask for Oskar from '' _No Resolve''_ band. Tell, Kuga is waiting for him. And next time think about with _who_ you are flirting with." Natsuki ordered in a very serious and business voice.

"Ah… Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am." Poor guy started nervously apologizing before dialing studio number, relaying the message, nodding yes a few times before he finally hang up the phone. "Mr. Oskar is coming down right now… "

"Thanks" Natsuki said before heading to the couches in a waiting hall.

After some five minutes elevator doors open revealing band vocal leader in his usual attire: jeans and black sweater on top.

"Natsuki! Hey! Long time no see, how are you my friend! Wanna come over to the studio?" The artist gave her a bear hug.

"Hey, Oskar, nice seeing you too! Thanks for invitation, but I'm a kind of in a hurry." Natsuki apologized in perfect English, thought she hadn't been practicing for a long time since she left America before crossing to the lands of Europe.

"Too baad, I thought we can chat over a stash of beer, my guys missed you too..."

"Maybe next time, Oskar" Natsuki smiled genuinely to her old friend "I came as soon as I heard you guys have a few tour stops here in Japan!"

"Yah, we will stay in Kyoto for a week before leaving, gone further into Tokyo and so on… you know the details…Wanna join us? The tour…a little bit?"

"No, I actually have a favour."

"Long as its anything I can do…favor away…"

"You see, my friend is having a birthday by the end of this week and I wanted to do something special for her. She is also a singer…" Natsuki mumbled not knowing how to put the words the best. "…we could also add this to her album and all…bit credits to the band of course…"

"A friend? Reeeally? You flirty animal…" Oskar teased giving her a knowing look with a smile.

"Ahem… Well, I wrote a few notes for guitar parts…for her lyrics and I want you take a look and tell me what you think? Can you do that for me, mate?"

"Sure…I don't see why not? Show me the thing."

Natsuki fished few folded sheets of paper out of her jacket's inner pocket and passed them to Oskar. "Hmmm…." The Band singer's eyes flew over the script with a professional look.

"Well? What you think of it…so far?" asked Natsuki in anticipation.

Oskar took a few minutes before answering, "It's some really interesting lyrics you got here…and a guitar solo isn't too shabby… missing some depth…maybe? Ok, I'll have a talk with boys, see what they think about it…At the very least we can cover it and make like… a rock version of it? I'm sure it will be a hit…for your girlfriend" Oskar winked at Natsuki...

"S-she's not m-my girlfriend…" blushed Natsuki _'But sounds really good when I think about it…'_

Natsuki shook her head, clearing her mind.

"Whatever you say….we should totally hang out…over this…nothing else." Oskar grinned the singer "So, when you need them back?"

"Can you make it…around Friday, maybe?"

"Yea…sure, we could…maybe…seeing as it's already half done."

"Awesome… and if you can get it somewhat finished by Friday…then a whole day 'hang out' it is, mate" Natsuki said happy at the outcome, bumped her fist with Oskar's in goodbye heading out of the building.

The sun was at its peak, so she decided to go into nearest 7/11 to get some soda.

The nearest one was just in a few meters away so she decided to walk the distance

.

At cashier she took phone out from her pocket to use it as means for payments in some stores. She placed it onto scanner but it won't work. _'What the hell?'_

She tried one more time. The same result. _'Why the hell is it not working?'_ Natsuki cursed under her breath unlocking the phone, or what she thought she had unlocked, to see phone configurations only to find there no security key that usually shown to unlock the device and a photo of Duran set as a background of the home page.

' _I must be took Shizuru's phone in the rush'_ Natsuki stood dumb trying to remember when it happened. 'Must have happened the day we had dinner all together'

"Excuse me, are you gonna take it? You are holding the line."

"Yes, sorry, I will pay with cash"

Paying for her soda she took a seat on the bench looking at the phone in her hand that looked exactly the same as her own except of few missing scratches on the screen…and custom details.

 _'Interesting…what kind of photo's you think she'll have here?'_ thought Natsuki succumbing to her own perverted thoughts.

 _ **Angel Natsuki:**_ _'You shouldn't look, it might be private stuff in there…'_

 _ **Devil Natsuki:**_ _'Come on, Angel… you kill all the fun out of everything, such a downer you are! Natsuki don't you want to see what kind of photos she have there…maybe some nudes in it…'_

 _'Weeell… I think nothing bad will happen if I take a small peek…maybe more…'_

 _ **Devil Natsuki:**_ _'Yeah that's right! That's my girl, let's see what she has stored over in the PHOTO app here'_

 _ **Angel Natsuki:**_ _'No! Natsuki! Think what Shizuru will say if she knew you opened her photos!?'_

 _'But she isn't here so there no danger'_

Natsuki ignored her rational inner part and tapped on gallery icon…all three Natsuki's gulped a hard lump of anticipation and then…key security popped up!

 _ **Angel Natsuki:**_ _'THANK THE LORD for passwords!_

 _ **Devil Natsuki:**_ _'You don't suppose we could…hack it? Can we?_

"WHAT!? Who puts Security on gallery and NOT do it on phone screen lock!" screamed Natsuki out of disappointment but she dropped her head backwards releasing a deep breath in relief.

A light music sounded from behind her and she turned to see a young boy whose fingers lightly flew across pianos keys producing a soft lulling melody.

' _Interesting…makes me wonder what music Shizuru likes to listen to..?.'_

Natsuki took the phone again opening a play list the most played tracks were Endless Love by Jackie Chan ft. Kim Hee Seon and Taiyou no uta by Kaoru Amane.

Right then another idea for Shizuru's birthday popped up in her head.

She typed familiar number and deal it. On the fourth ring she heard her friends questioning voice.

"Hey, it's me Natsuki, Mai. Can you give me Nao's number? I need her help with something…'

"What thing?" asked Mai in a cold voice knowing what happened between them and she was weary. Not that she did not trust Natsuki, it's just she couldn't think straight when it comes to this girl friend.

"Don't get me wrong, Mai" Natsuki felt as a chill went down her spine. "I just want her to teach me how to play the piano…or at least play a song."

"Huh? What that for?"

"I-It's a surprise for Shizuru…I want to cheer her up...her birthday is coming up…"

"Sure, thing…" Mai giggled knowingly on the other end of the line.

"Gaah! Mai! Could you please just give me that damn number!" growled Natsuki on the phone.

"Okay, Okay, calm down" easing Natsuki's temper answered still giggling Mai. "I'll mail it to you..."

"No…just say it now…I'll remember. I left my phone at home."

"Huh? Then who's phone number is this?"

"Uhh….Shizuru's?" Natsuki answered hesitantly.

"Do I even want to know….why?" Mai asked curiously.

"Look…I thought it was mine…it looked alike so….save it…just in case..."

"Fine...here the spider's number…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After getting the number Natsuki thanked Mai before having to deal with another person.

"Hello~ Who is it? And how did you get this number?"

"Nao? It's me you idiot, Natsuki..."

"Yo! Mutt! I'd be lying when I said I wasn't expecting your call…How's your progress with foxy singer?"

"Umm, yea, about that…I want to do something for her. Something special, but I need your help."

"Then spill it out already…C'mon don't be shy…."

"I need some of your private lessons…"

"Do you now~ But judging from experience I don't think you need much help…"

Natsuki blushed as red as a tomato right then and there, "Not _that_ lesson you perverted arachnid!"

"Ooh~ such big words…sounds fancy…"

"Shut up! I need PIANO lessons...can you meet me in my house, and if you could maybe… today? I'm in a rush….and only have three days…"

"THREE days?! Are you insane!? I can't teach you piano for three days! Unless…you have a special song in mind? Then that can be arranged…you do have talented fingers." Natsuki felt the same sultry tone in that voice especially at the last sentence.

"Spider! You still didn't get enough of it from Mai…for that the last time, did you?" Natsuki could swear Nao released strangle sound yelp.

"Fine...but there's one problem…"

"What is it, spider?"

"I don't know where you live, you stupid mutt! Since your driver brought us in with toned windows and all…"

"Right, sorry…" – Natsuki sheepishly scratched the back of her head – "Alright, I could pick you up now and head home…if you are free"

"Sure, you can pick me up…now. I'm at the Kiyohime, its right across Chinatown."

"Ok, then see ya soon."

Natsuki hang the call and headed toward Nao's bar to pick her up and coming back into estate. Exactly as she promised she returned within two hours.

Shizuru's face brightened as she ran out to greet her bodyguard, hearing the roaring sound of Natsuki's Ducati.

What she wasn't expecting to see was that flirty redhead from last night. The same feeling of burning jealousy flamed inside her again thought this time she was able to take it under control putting on her mask.

"Natsuki, welcome back."

Shizuru's heart skipped a beat when those rich forest green jewels appeared as Natsuki swiftly took off her helmet and smiled happily back.

"Hey, Shizuru. I told I won't be long. Did you miss me that badly if you even came out to greet me?" It seems the tables was turned and Shizuru was the one who was teased now.

"Y-You w-wish" Shizuru turned her head to the side to hide her blushing face "I-I came to call Duran for dinner."

Natsuki giggled lightly satisfied of Shizuru's reaction.

"We will go to work on some papers for a while, alright?"

"Sure" Shizuru entered estate with Natsuki at her side at Nao few steps behind them.

"Oh, by the way." Natsuki fished iPhone from her pocket handing it to Shizuru " Sorry, I took your phone by accident today…It's the same model as my phone so…."

Natsuki returned the phone after deleting all evidence of the calls she has made.

Shizuru took her phone. Their skin touched in the process sending an electrical sparks all the way down, before pulling back her hand embarrassed.

 _We have a similar phone? Well…I'm not surprised….it's a popular model…_

"Ok, then we will be going" Natsuki give her one of her charming smile that took Shizuru's breath away as Shizuru stood watching Natsuki disappeared with Nao down the stairs. She haven't heard what Nao told her since she thought that it wasn't important anyway.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Shizuru couldn't ignore it anymore. Something has to be happening. Ever since that day, Nao started to came to Natsuki's house…for three days now.

And all this time they went downstairs, to the basement and be there for almost 5 or 6 hours.

And that made Shizuru's blood boil as her brain went insane at the unknowns. She even tried to take a peek once, but it seems that Natsuki locks the door each time and to add to all that, the room was fully soundproof inside. The amount of scenarios in her mind was endless and what also pissed her to no end.

"What the hell is that devil…bitch doing down there with my Natsuki all this time? " Shizuru cursed loudly, drinking another glass of whiskey. By now she emptied half the bottle now and was drunk and out of focus. The alcohol only worsened her jealousy as she started to curse more unladylike words, mixing curses with devilish laugh from time to time, keeping maidens to stay aware of her but not close to her from the mini bar in the corner of the living room.

"S-Shizuru? What are doing?"

Shizuru turned around and broke in drunken smile, seeing a shocked Natsuki staring at her drunken self. Her hair was a little messy with red blouse matching to her now darkened eyes with two top buttons open revealing a top of her cleavage and black skinny jeans.

"Na-tsu-ki.. _hiccup._ "

"Looks someone having a party in here…." smirked Nao, eyebrows raised, amused.

"You have a problem with that!? You thief…redhead….slut…stealing mine…." Shizuru grumbled, giving Nao warning look supporting her weight on the hands on the table, barely sitting on the chair.

"I'm totally for that…whatever that was…but it looks like your bodyguard is going to have to shut your hanky-panky party with Jack soon" laughed Nao at drunken Shizuru's state. "Good luck, mutt, you will need it tonight" waved Nao before slipping through the door and out from estate, having memorized the way in and out by now….

"Shizuru, what's gotten into you? And yes, party is over now that your VERY drunk…" Natsuki tried to take the bottle of Jack out from Shizuru's hands who decided to play and running away from Natsuki.

"Come on, Shizuru. Stop running…you will fail…" Natsuki managed to finally catch Shizuru after four rounds of chaotic beelines all around the room. She took a bottle from Shizuru but not without falling on the couch as the back of her knees met with the couch in their battle for the bottle.

Shizuru started to laugh and run on the other side of the room.

"That's not funny, **Shizuru**! Come over here!"

"Mou… Natsuki is such a joy killer, better come and dance with me." Shizuru turned, somehow managing to the sound system pushing the play button. Scrolling through the channels she stopped on one where had been played song ' _My eyes_ by _Nero'_

Given herself, totally, to the music Shizuru slipped her hands into her golden waves swaying her hip in synch with music. Gyrating her hips while slowly and seductively moving to Natsuki who sat frozen on the couch mesmerized by her moves but very concerned.

Shizuru's lips parted in seductive smirk. Her eyes were hooded with mixed mirth of desire and drunken state. Her arms moved sensually from her lips then to her breast, hips and back into her golden locks again.

Natsuki felt her body reacted on its own from that view presented to her now hungry eyes that followed each move of Shizuru's goddess body. The fire burned her insides not allowing her to take a steady breath. Her mouth become dry and she darted her tongue out to wet her burning lips that were hungry for Shizuru's plump ones.

Shizuru curled her finger and Natsuki obeyed at once as her legs moved on their own closing the gap between them in a second. Natsuki placed her hands on Shizuru's hips pulling her closer leaving no space between them while Shizuru locked her own behind Natsuki's back. Shizuru's body never stopped her gyrating dance as she pressed her body to Natsuki's heated one that started to move too in sync with Shizuru's body rhythm.

Their eyes locked. Each swirled with deep desire for each other's body. Natsuki felt Shizuru's hot breath on her burning skin as their faces moved closer before locking in a heated lip lock. The waves of passion filled their bodies as their tongues battled for dominance.

Natsuki's head went blank, her heart hammered hard against her chest. Tasting of alcohol on her tongue she sucked on Shizuru's tongue electing a loud moan from the girl which only fuelled Natsuki's desire. But much to their disappointment, the need to breathe as their lungs started to burn with the need for oxygen.

They separate. Both stood still, in a looser embrace trying to catch their breath, but pressed their foreheads together.

Shizuru moved her lips to Natsuki's ear, licking and then biting bluenette's earlobe lightly before saying a phrase that put Natsuki's mind in complete torment and confusion at the same time.

"You know, Na-tsu-ki, I don't know what you were doing while alone with Nao, but I'm sure in one thing…" Natsuki released a puff of warm air as if asking her to proceed "She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better…until the dawn." purred Shizuru in a husky voice and pulled dumbfounded Natsuki into another mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Hey there, long time no see, I got some free time between my schedules, so here you go. Chapter 13 is up! Enjoy.**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 _After the night_

* * *

Natsuki's head gone wild as she melted in a heated passionate lip lock. A strong taste of alcohol filled her system as she tasted it on Shizuru's tongue.

Shizuru's wet muscle eagerly explored Natsuki's mouth, swirling around Natsuki's. Shizuru teasingly pull her tongue out of Natsuki's mouth and Natsuki followed her not wanting to end this feeling yet. So she darted her tongue out of her mouth allowing Shizuru to suck on it gently making Natsuki moan in delight of new sensation. The feel of soft lips clamp around her tongue sent shiver down her spine that had caused another _problem_ in bluenette's lions to rise. Natsuki felt too restricted for her liking.

She wanted to unleash her passion and need to claim Shizuru. A young singer was so possessive right now. Her hands slipped into Natsuki's mane in attempt to deepening the kiss. The feel was overwhelming, but it somehow felt not right for Natsuki. Shizuru was drunk, it was alcohol in her system that made her greedy. And Natsuki didn't want to take the advantages of Shizuru. This was wrong. And what got into Shizuru? Why she got drunk to her ass? Natsuki notice that something was wrong with Shizuru those last days, but Natsuki didn't got a chance to talk to her since all those preparations for Shizuru's birthday and a work with Mai on Reito's case took all her time. Natsuki were exhausted and when her private piano lessons with Nao were over, Shizuru already was asleep. Well…that's what Natsuki thought.

"S-Shizu-ru, s-stop…" pleaded Natsuki moaning her loves name. Afraid to totally lose control she desperately tried to distance Shizuru from her but with no effort as Shizuru only tightened her grip.

This passionate make out session put poor Natsuki into great languor. She felt a tightness of her pants started to restrict her as she became unbearable hot and hard. Her self-control was slipping. The way their bodies pressed together, the way Shizuru kissed her made her mad with passion. And those ohhh…sooo…agile and eager hands that sneaked their way to her strong abs and lower… _Wait… What?! No, not there…._

Natsuki broke their kiss and shot her hand in same direction Shizuru guided her own. But it was too late.

"Ara?..."

Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise, eventually she wasn't expected to feel a throbbing bulge under her palm where it wasn't supposed to be.

A tight knot made its way into Natsuki's throat. She started to sweat. She froze in panic fearing of Shizuru's possible reaction when honey brunette looked at her. Her clouded bloody eyes become unreadable, she obviously was in shock.

Natsuki averted her gaze looking elsewhere than Shizuru in the eyes. _'She hates me… '_ thought Natsuki and a pain and self-disgust filled her heart. For the first time in her life she felt ashamed of her body.

But before she could make a move she felt more pressure on her lions as Shizuru started to lightly stroke her clothed length. Natsuki's voice gave away and she released a low groan.

"A flash-light, huh..." grinned Shizuru in a low and sultry manner. Squeezing her harder.

Panting hard, Natsuki looked down into fiery rubies and her own emeralds filled with lust for the woman besides her. Seeing unclothed hunger in Natsuki's eyes send a hot wave between Shizuru's own tights as she licked her lips with hunger.

This simple gesture broke Natsuki's last resort as she took a full hand of those wavy golden tresses and tug on them urging Shizuru to tilt her head back exposing the creamy flesh of her slender neck to her hunger mouth.

Natsuki waisted no more time and pressed her mouth to Shizuru's neck sucking and licking on the flesh biting on it lightly.

"Ahhh…N-Nat… mhh…" Shizuru's moans were muffled by Natsuki's mouth placed urgently above her own.

Their tongues battled for dominance once more. Natsuki won this battle submitting Shizuru to her will. She caressed Shizuru's back tenderly while Shizuru sneaked their way into Natsuki's hair pulling her closer into kiss which their broke soon after as their lungs burned with need for fresh air.

Natsuki breathe hard resting her forehead on Shizuru's.

"Shizu…ru… We…we need…to stop" she panted hard, her eyes set on Shizuru's swalen lips and she wet her own "You are drunk. …you will regret it, please…" It took all her willpower to untangle herself from drunk and bothered brunette who tried to break free from Natsuki's grip and pounce on her.

"Ohhh, you are so mean…" Shizuru pouted "aren't you felt good? I know you want me, Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru pronounced her name ever so slowly and teasingly. Her voice were full of promises.

Oh, how much Natsuki wanted to give in. But she wouldn't. She would wait for the right moment. They have all the time in the world. But, for now, it better for Shizuru to get some sleep. But she knew that Shizuru won't go on her own will, so she decide to play her role.

"You are right" Natsuki loose her grip on Shizuru's hands and leaned closer. Their faces inches away. "I want you" she pecked her lips before lifting Shiuru by her rare as she instantly wrapped her long smooth legs around Natsukis waist and headed into her room.

Natsuki kicked the door open with her foot, never breaking their eyes contact.

Once inside, Natsuki gently placed Shizuru on her bed sheets, slowly crawling on top of her. Shizuru lifted her upper body to capture Natsuki's lips but pouted when she felt a finger placed on her lips instead of warm and soft lips of her bodyguard.

Shizuru snap open her eyes to see a smirking bluenette on top of her.

"Not so fast…" Natsuki reach for something on her night stand. Shizuru heard a light crack as if Natsuki was ripping something out of the holder.

"What are you doing?"

Natsuki show her a small white pill between a thumb and her index finger before stuck out her tongue and placing the pill on it only to hide it inside her mouth. "I just want to spice a thing a little"

Natsuki leaned down capturing Shizuru's lips. She pushed a pill inside her mouth making Shizuru to swallow it.

Now she has to wait.

It took a moment for the pill to take the effect on drunken Shizuru as her eyes become heavier.

"W-what did you gave me?" yawned Shizuru.

"Just something to relax."

Natsuki lightly stroked Shizuru's silky tresses helping her to drift asleep.

Natsuki placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my love."

She stayed a little longer besides her chestnut beauty admiring her before heading into adjusted bathroom to take a cold shower to get rid of the pent up desire. Hoping, that will help her, at least a little.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

On the next morning Shizuru woke up with a horrible headache.

She raise into a sitting position and instantly regretted it as her head started to spin wildly and her stomach made a flip. Shizuru covered her mouth with a palm and dashed into bathroom. All the drinking came out as she bent over a toiled and puked.

She felt horrible.

Taking all her strength she manage to rinse her mouth and all paled head back into the bad to get some more sleep.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After few more hours of sleep Shizuru felt much better, thought her head still spinning a death waltz. So she decided to stay inside the comfort of the soft sheets for some more.

The colors of the room seemed somehow darker than she remembered.

Shizuru looked around. The room was light, with white walls, dark blue curtains and greyish black furniture. A huge lemon tree stand beside balcony.

' _Was it Natsuki's room? What the heck am I doing here? I don't remember a thing from the last night! Arghh…my head!'_ Shizuru placed a hand on top of her head in attempt to soothe the pain as she sat up too quickly for her currant state.

The covers fell down her body revealing her smooth bare shoulders that peaked from under the oversized grey cotton shirt. No bra under it. Just her panties and a shirt that smell with Natsuki.

' _W-wa-was Natsuki changed my clothes?'_ a heavy blush covered her pale cheeks. Her head filled with a hot pictures of her and Natsuki. She always was good with imagination.

Shizuru instantly shook her head to rid of those perverted images. She turned her head from side to side scanning the room for the certain bluenette's presence. Found her nowhere she released a breath of release. That would be really awkward to face her right now after those pictures that seems so realistic in her mind.

Actually that wasn't a first time she imagined things that involved her bodyguard. All started those days when Natsuki started to spend too much time alone with Nao. And the fact that Shizuru couldn't find out what those two were doing locked inside that room drove her crazy. Shizuru became more annoyed and groggy as she easily snapped and become angry. Was she jealous?…

Shizuru pushed herself on the edge of the bed and put her legs on the floor. On the nightstand she noted a glass of fresh orange juice, a bottle of cold water and a hangover pills with a sticker on it. Shizuru reached a pack and read the note: _'Take me'_

Shizuru smiled. A pleasant warmth filled her from inside at the thought as she recognized Natsuki's handwriting. She, then, unfolded the pill and popped it inside her mouth just in time when a doorknob made a light click and opened wide to reveal a bluenette standing in the door frame holding something in her hands.

"H-hey. You finally awake" Natsuki shoot her a nervous smile stopping in the door frame. She was nervous about last night and that Shizuru learned her body secret. Now it will be a million dollar question _What is she thinking about her now?_ _'Sure she displayed her attitude with the action the last night, but Shizuru's lust was provoked by alcohol. It wasn't that I complain, I mean, come on, who would if the most gorgeous woman openly declared her want for you! But I want to know what she is truly thinks now.'_

"H-hi" whispered Shizuru nervously as well.

Natsuki took uncertain steps coming closer to the young singer who sat on the edge of the bed shyly covering her half naked body with bed covers. Her face adored a faint blush that glued Natsuki's eyes in adoration to young woman.

"H-How do you feel?"

"F-fine, though I'm still feeling a little dizzy"

"I'm not surprised after the amount of the drinking you took last night" Natsuki chuckled still watching Shizuru from the corner of the eyes unable to take off the eyes completely from the honey brunette who now nervously played with her hair strand that fall from the right shoulder.

"Um…I-is this your room?"

"Yes"

"It's nice…"

"Thanks"

"H-how did I got here? D-did you.."

"Yes, I cared you here" smiled Natsuki replaying sweetly to Shizuru who seems still on the edge of embracement. "You were…in struggle to get asleep, so I helped you…a little…" finished Natsuki carefully choosing appropriate words.

Shizuru faced Natsuki in surprise. Their eyes locked "You took care of me all this time?"

"Um…Y-Yes" Natsuki scratched the back of her head in embarrassment as the events of the previous night flashed inside her mind leaving a light blush on her porcelain cheeks "Don't you remember that?"

"Um…actually no." Shizuru sent an apologetic look of a guilt. "I can't remember a thing from the last night. Each time I try to recall what I did the last night my head hurts. The last thing I remember…" Natsuki hold her breath "…was you and Nao exiting that room down the hall"

Hearing that Natsuki released a loud exhale of release, thought she was a little upset that Shizuru don't remember their passionate shared moment.

"What? What have I done?" panicked Shizuru.

Natsuki mentally smirked to the appeared opportunity to get revenge of Shizuru's earlier teasings.

"Well…how to say…"

"Natsuki, please tell me!" Pleaded Shizuru in anticipation widget nervously on her spot.

"You know, you we drunk and all…and I don't know what got into you then…but you…"

Shizuru mind almost screamed in agony of possible scenarios. And each was more embarrassed than previous. Little did she know how close she was with predictions.

"…well, you put your panties on your head and start to run around the hall as a mad woman screaming: 'Look at me, I'm the astronaut!'" Shouted Natsuki imitating Shizuru's voice.

Shizuru drop her jaw in shock. _'I couldn't possibly do that!? Or could?...'_ then realisation of her been tricked hit her as she saw Natsuki struggling face that she tried to control to not broke in a laugh.

"Y-you tricked me! Why you!" Shizuru growled playfully and shot her arms to tickle Natsuki's sides but bluenette saw that coming and quickly avoided the upcoming punishment running out of the room laughing on top of her lungs.

Not waiting a second Shizuru chased after bluenette with a wide smile on her face "Get back here Natsuki!"

In their playful game both girls run outside the mansion and into the place were a large fountain throw a shots of thin water stream out of the ground.

The girls run around the streams laughing and screaming out of joy as a silly kids messing around the play yard as if they were five year old again. Both already soaked but happy.

Natsuki's oversized shirt that covered Shizuru's bottom stick to her frame, repeating all her body curves and lines as well as Natsuki's own clothes.

After a few spins and laps under the steams Shizuru finally managed to catch Natsuki and started to tickled bluenette's sides.

"Ahahahaha….s-stop…ahahaha, please, …Zuru, hahaha… I can't take it any more" Pleaded Natsuki desperately asking for mercy between the gasps and laugh. Tears appeared at a corner of her eyes.

"So you give up! Do you, Natsuki?"

"Ahahha…y-yes, yes…hahaha…I give up! Please, just s-stop!" Natsuki took a step back in attempt to distance from her teasing captor but her foot bumped onto fountain curb and she fall on her bottom into the water tugging Shizuru along who landed on top of her.

All sounds died at once as they found themself in the awkward position. Their faces just few inches apart. Noses brushes lightly. Emeralds bored into bright rubies and it seemed that the time froze as they silently stared at each other in silence holding their breath.

Shizuru felt her lips tingled in excitement and she acted on instinct capturing Natsuki's unaware lips.

A warm feeling filled her. All the sounds died, all she could focus on was only Natsuki's lips who responded on her kiss almost immediately. Whole her body become light and it felt like someone released a butterflies inside her stomach. Her inners tingled in excitement and she pushed herself onto Natsuki more leaving no space between them before deepening the kiss when Natsuki licked her bottom lip asking for permission.

The closeness of their bodies and a heat radiating from Shizuru's body caused Natsuki to hardened into her pants. Her excitement poked Shizuru's womanhood pressed to Natsuki's crotch making Shizuru to gasp braking the kiss.

"N-Natsuki!" Shizuru looked at Natsuki in shock.

Suddenly, Natsuki became scared as the first time back there and not able to hold her own emotions anymore she dashed inside the mansion leaving amused Shizuru behind to her thoughts and feelings.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Hello guys! Happy to announce that chapter 14 is up ^^**_

 _ **It took me long to update due to things to be done here and there...**_

 _ **Hope that was worth to wait. Anyway, enjoy and as always, don't forget to leave comments ;)**_

 _ **See you next time :)))))**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 14  
****

 _Confession_

* * *

Shizuru stayed still under the steams of fountain. Refreshing water drops freely fall down her porcelain face.

She sat unmoving for a good five minutes trying to process what had happened. Her eyes were wide opened as shock married her face.

She can clearly hear her still fast beating heart against her ribcage still racing wild. Her head was clouded as she didn't fully acknowledged what just happened. A mixed feelings filled her insides.

' _W-what... was that?'_ Her thoughts was in total mess. _'Was that what I'm thinking it is? But it couldn't be? It's impossible? Is it?'_

Shizuru lifted her shaky hand to her still tingling lips. A taste of Natsuki's soft lips still was there. She moved a hand out from her lips and looked at it. She still could feel that throbbing bulge under her palm. An image of Natsuki's lust filled eyes and flushed face fresh in her mind. The bluenette was in the same dazed state as Shizuru was, but as soon as her mind cleared, Natsuki's expression changed into complete horror and embarrassment before she jumped onto her feets and ran away.

A poking feeling under Shizuru's palm was so familiar. But it couldn't be. Natsuki...

"Oh my God! Natsuki..." Shizuru gasped out as realization finally hit her. Her heart clenched in guilt and pain. She must find her! She lifted herself from the ground and run after bluenette.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Natsuki stood in front of a mirror inside her bathroom. Her shoulders low and head buried in her palms.

' _Oh my God! She knows! She knows about it now...thought I wanted her to know… but not in that way!'_ Natsuki nervously shook her hair and moved a few fallen strands backwards in one swift motion trying to control her breath and raging heart.

' _What am I gonna do now!… That look in her eyes… I chickened. I couldn't stand that look. I felt scared, like if I was back in my sixteen. That day with Kaoru...she had the same look when I told her...There is no way she will accept me..'_

"I'm pathetic..." Natsuki sighed in self pity, dropping her head even lower. Deep in her thoughts she hadn't heard that the door to her bathroom resort was opened. She forgot to lock it.

"N-Natsuki..."

The name slipped almost as a whisper. Hearing familiar voice Natsuki stiffened not ready to met it's owner owner.

' _Oh my God! She's here!'_ Natsuki screamed from inside.

"Natsuki.." Shizuru called her again pleading to face her "can we talk? ..Please" Shizuru didn't know what to do, seeing Natsuki in so much pain shattered her heart into pieces. She was confused as well but far from disgust. She wanted to calm Natsuki, so, moved by her own feeling Shizuru move closer to Natsuki hearing no response from the girl.

Natsuki's entire body stiffened when she felt a warm, small hand on her shoulder. She was really nervous to face Shizuru. She was scared of rejection. She was trembled.

"Natsuki.. Please..look at me."

Natsuki greeted her teeth 'Crap. This is harder than I thought, but I guess there's no point to hide anymore' so she took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face the girl she cared the most.

Their eyes met. Natsuki saw so many emotions playing in her gorgeous ruby eyes. She saw, confusion, guilt, adoration and something more deep but sure not what she had expected to see. This brought her hope and Natsuki relaxed a little. Moved by emotions she brought her hand up and gently cupped Shizuru's cheek.

"Shizuru, I..I-I" Shizuru covered Natsuki's hand with her own encouraging her to continue "Shizuru...I know I'm a way not perfect.. And I-I, I'm not fully a woman nor a man, but...I.."

Natsuki was cut off in her struggled speech with Shizuru softly pressed finger to her lips effortlessly silencing her.

"I don't need a perfect Natsuki, because you already are perfect to me..." Shizuru whispered leaning closer to Natsuki who blushed to Shizuru's sudden words. Natsuki's brain already was in haze. She felt the heat on her cheeks. Shizuru, slowly, moved her finger from Natsuki's lips to caress her strong and sharp jaw pulling the girl closer. Natsuki's hooded gaze moved from those burning rubies to plump, slightly parted lips. She felt Shizuru's burning breath on her lips as Shizuru spoke again. "...you brought me back to life...Na-tsu-ki… and I don't care who you are because I.. I like you.." whispered Shizuru before Natsuki close the gap between them.

The kiss was light and innocent at first. It was full of love. But soon it become more needy and heated. They both moaned into kiss. Natsuki slide her hands under Shizuru's shirt and brought her closer leaving no space between their bodies while Shizuru circled her hands around Natsuki's head.

Natsuki licked Shizuru's lower lip asking for permission. Shizuru instantly opened her mouth and moaned in delight when felt Natsuki's warm, eager muscle slipped inside and started massage her own.

Shizuru's felt light headed. Her legs start to tremble. Her stomach filled with familiar tingling each time she felt Natsuki's soft lips or saw her staring at her with those deep emeralds.

She knew she started to fall into Natsuki deeper and deeper each day. Especially, when she saw her with that Nao.

It become hotter and hotter with each passing second of their make out session and it become hard to breathe, so they broke the kiss for much needed air much to Shizuru's disappointment. But then she lost her breath when suddenly she felt Natsuki's eager lips on her neck nibbling at her pulse point.

Shizuru gasped and drop her head backwards giving Natsuki better access moaning at delight. She felt Natsuki's growl. Her body responded to Shizuru. Taking brunette by her tight ass she pushed Shizuru onto her, now hard, erection.

Feeling Natsuki's excitement and want for her body sent shiver go down her spine. Not able to hold anymore, Shizuru bite Natsuki's ear before whispering with need and lust filled voice.

"Show me how it is to be with you, Natsuki"

This passionate request made Natsuki mad with want. She felt herself hardened even more as her erection started to throb painfully inside her pants. She don't need to be told twice. With one swift motion, she lifted Shizuru by her ass making brunette to gasp at her strength and eagerness. Shizuru instantly wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist as her newly formed lover marched into her room. Their eyes never left each other.

Natsuki laid Shizuru gently onto her bed and slowly crawled on top showering her entire neck and face with light kisses. Natsuki slowly and teasingly trailed her palm down Shizuru's exposed neck before cupping her breast and giving it a firm grope making Shizuru moan.

"Ah, N-Natsuki.."

"S-Shizuru.." Natsuki breathe huskily looking with clouded in lust into deep burgundy. She felt so hot and bothered because of Shizuru. She wanted to take her right here and then. She wanted to take Shizuru hard and make her scream her name. But she don't want to scare her or jeopardize their first time together. She want Shizuru to enjoy their moment, but first she want to be sure, so she asked her giving a chance to back up.

"A-Are you sure you want this"

Shizuru took Natsuki's face into her hands pulling her close "Yes, Natsuki, I'm sure"

Shizuru kissed Natsuki deep pulling her shirt off.

"Wow" Shizuru gasped seeing Natsuki's toned front. Her hand moved to Natsuki's strong six pack.

"Like what you see" smirked Natsuki giving Shizuru better look by lifting herself a little.

"Very" huskied Shizuru licking her lips in hunger. She slowly trailed her hand lower and closer to Natsuki's crotch, making bluenette to close her eyes and growl in want. She then hooked her slender fingers under the hem of Natsuki's jeans and roughly pulled her down smashing their bodies and lips against each other.

Natsuki happily submitted to Shizuru's needs and kissed her back passionately. Natsuki painfully slow freed Shizuru from her grey cotton shirt in which she changed her earlier last night, leaving her only in her matching black underwear. Natsuki stared down at her goddess lying beneath her speechless for a whole few minutes, enchanted by her beauty.

Shizuru blushed under such intense look nervously looking into those sparkling with deep adoration emeralds

"God, Shizuru.. You are so beautiful! I-I, I w-want you so bad" growled Natsuki hungrily eyeing Shizuru's tempting forms.

"Then what are you waiting for" giggled happily Shizuru to a smiling Natsuki who leaned down to claim those soft lips eliciting a muffled moan from the girl. Shizuru spread her legs wider giving a space for Natsuki who took an invitation and rest her body onto Shizuru. This made Shizuru moan in delight as she felt Natsuki's erection press firmly against her crotch. To encourage the bluenette and to get more frictions, Shizuru slowly traced her leg up Natsuki's tight and then, reaching bluenette's firm ass, she pushed the girl onto her harder, nibbling at Natsuki's lower lip who pulled her head backwards.

Natsuki's released a deep, pleasurable groan as a waves of pleasure rolled over her body. Natsuki opened her heavy eyelids to take in a woman that she was madly in love with. Those ever red eyes heavy with lust but there was something else, something much deeper.

Not breaking their eye contact Shizuru lifted her head, slowly inching herself toward Natsuki's flushed face. Natsuki never moved. She saw Shizuru's tongue slowly came out of her parted lips moving agonizingly slow to her. Natsuki's lips tingled with sensation when Shizuru traced her wet muscle across Natsuki's upper lip. Natsuki caught her tongue and suck gently on it before pulling it inside her mouth. Shizuru sucked in a sharp breath and followed Natsuki's lead. Natsuki played with Shizuru's tongue inside her mouth while Shizuru began to explore her taught stomach. Ribbons of fire pulsed from her fingertips as she traced along bluenette's muscles. Natsuki own hand found it's way to Shizuru's breast. A singer gasped when Natsuki found a sensitive spot right under her right breast and she accidently bucking her hips against Natsuki's. A low moan reverberated through the room, most likely from Natsuki, but they wasn't sure..

They separated for a moment to catch their breath. A heat radiate from both of them. Both burned in desire to feel each other.

Shizuru's hands unclasped Natsuki's bra and send it fly somewhere into the dark corner of the room.

Not wanting to waste a time Natsuki leaned over and unclasping Shizuru's bra and sending it the same direction. She traced her tongue down newly revealed skin speeding up Shizuru's pulse. She heard girls labored breath that became quicker with each passing second as Natsuki moved closer and closer before finally she took Shizuru's erected nipple into her mouth while tugging on the other one.

"Ahhhh..N-Nat-suki.." Shizuru pushed her chest onto Natsuki's mouth more. One of her hands found its way into girls silk, midnight locks pushing the girl closer for more frictions while she slide her other hand down Natsuki's lower back. Feeling Natsuki's naked torso made her world right round. Good that she already layed on the bed, else she for sure would fall onto the floor.

Hearing those soft noises made Natsuki very bothered and mad with desire she couldn't hold it any longer she wanted to taste her all.

Natsuki shifted in between Shizuru's legs and started to slide down her body showering singers lean stomach with light kisses. When Natsuki reached the hem of Shizuru's panties she looked into her rubies asking for permission. Her eyes held slight nervousness and anticipation at the same time. She gave a slightly nod and Natsuki slide her black, silk and already soaked wet panties down her legs.

Natsuki then lowered herself on her elbows and kissed each tight here and there slowly inching herself to her prize.

"Shizuru.." Natsuki breathed in Shizuru's scent and shivered. Her tongue darted out and she gave Shizuru a first long lick savoring a sweet taste.

"Nnnnhh...aahhh.." Shizuru cried out arching her back as a jolts of pleasure rolled over her.

Liking a taste Natsuki instantly dove in for more. Shizuru shot her hands down to find something to hold onto something as Natsuki's eager tongue explored her inner folds. Sensing her lover crave for contact Natsuki took Shizuru's hand interviewing their fingers.

"Ahhh! N-Natsuki!" Shizuru's panted out trying to catch her breath as Natsuki's skilfull tongue made her insane "N-Nat...suki… aaahhh! Yes! AHHH!" Her free hand shot into Natsuki's hairs pushing her face onto her more and Natsuki was happy to obligate.

Seeing Shizuru like this made her heart beat race over the edge. Her own desire to possess the singer was so great that she felt that she could burst herself in any second. She was so hard it was almost painful. Still holding onto Shizuru's hand she reached her own erection and started to pump it to ease herself a little humming at the sweet taste of her lover's juices flowing down her throat.

Shizuru shut her eyes tightly feeling her soon approaching peak. Sensing Shizuru's tension Natsuki spread up her peace working her clit. It took few more licks for Shizuru to burst in pleasure as she squeezed on Natsuki's hands and screaming came into Natsuki's mouth.

Her chest rose with heaviness up and down as her brain tried to process all what happened in a past hour. She felt bed shooks and saw Natsuki stood to take off her remaining pants and boxers leaving her in the same state of nudity as Shizuru. Shizuru hungrily eyed her sculpted and strong forms. Her mouth watered at the sign of Natsuki's proudly stood ten inch thick shaft.

"I guess that I passed your expectations" smirked Natsuki crawling up Shizuru's body

"Definitely" breathed out still hot Shizuru.

Natsuki lay down onto Shizuru's body grinding her cock teasingly against Shizuru's wet pussy.

"Are y-you r-ready?" asked Natsuki between kisses.

"Yeeees.." moaned Shizuru against Natsuki's lips while looking into those deep, now forest green, eyes filled with want.

Natsuki stole one last kiss and slowly pushed her shaft inside.

"Shhizuruuu..." growled Natsuki in pleasure. "You are s-so t-tight.."

"Ahhh.." moaned Shizuru when Natsuki bite onto her neck giving her time to accommodate to her size waiting patiently for a command. This gentleness and fondles and such care with what Natsuki treated her during all their time since their first met melted Shizuru's heart. Each Natsuki's touch was so gentle and filled with love. Shizuru knew, she won't be able to leave a day without her knight anymore without those piercing eyes, without that smile and those touches that made each part of her alive. She was deeply in love with Natsuki and she will give her all. Finally, realizing her feeling, her eyes filled with tears.

"S-Shizuru?" Natsuki reached her face, gently wiping tears with her thumb. "Why are you crying. Did I do something?" asked Natsuki lost. Her eyes filled with hurtful and sorrow.

"No, it's not you" calmed her Shizuru lovingly caressing her right cheek. "I-I.. I'm just happy" said Shizuru smiling warmingly to the girl above her.

"Me too" Natsuki smiled back and gave Shizuru a quick peck on the lips. Shizuru flashed and nervously looked from side to side. She felt the need to say it but she was so nervous.

"N-Natsuki I-"

"Hmm?" hummed bluenette busy with trailing light kisses down Shizuru's jaw and long neck to ease the girl with anything she was about to say encouraging her in her own way.

"Natsuki.." moaned Shizuru "I..Natsuki, I-I l-love..you"

Natsuki stopped all her ministrations. She stare speechless into now embarrassed young singer beneath her. This confession took her by surprise. Her heart stopped hearing those, oh, so wanted, three words. It seems Natsuki was out of this planet far too long as Shizuru became really nervous seeing Natsuki still in stupor. She thought Natsuki was going to reject her as the girl hadn't reacted and when she was about to take said words back, she felt Natsuki's lips firmly pressed against hers in a deep and passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Shizuru! I fell in love with you from the first look that day" Natsuki confessed finally releasing Shizuru's lips "And I'll never let you go" said Natsuki with a stern look before seal their lips again.

Shizuru circled Natsuki's neck smashing their bodies together leaving no space between while Natsuki trailed her hand down Shizuru's hip and brought her leg over her butt for better access before starting to move.

Feeling Natsuki moving inside made her complete. Theirs moans become louder and louder as their bodies bodies moved in sync faster and faster. Natsuki moved in and out of Shizuru in a steady pace driving her lover mad for more as she started to squirm beneath and buckle her hips faster to met Natsuki's.

"Ahhh. hah..hah..f-faster, N-Nat-su-ki"

"Zu-ru" moaned Natsuki feeling Shizuru tightened her walls around her throbbing cock. Not waiting a minute she slammed her cock deeper. Taking a short and quick strokes she started to move faster and faster. Feeling her peak she took Shizuru's hard bud and start to suck on it while massaging her other bud with one hand and pinching Shizuru's clit with her other in hopes to bring her to sweet release faster.

Feeling Natsuki all over her body brought Shizuru in madness. She felt herself become wetter with each passing second as a sloping sounds of the flesh banging against each other become louder and louder. Her heart did over fifty beats per mile. She felt a familiar feeling started to form down her stomach. And then, Natsuki's strong strokes brought her over the age as she shut her eyes tight pressing screaming to the night her name all over again while digging her nails into Natsuki's back.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue..**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Hello guys! Happy to announce that chapter 15 is up ^^**_

 ** _Read. Review. Hope you like it.  
_**

 _ **See you next time :)))))**_

 _ **P.S. smut and hot scenes in the next chapter :P**_

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 15  
****

 _The day full of surprises  
_

* * *

A chirping sound awakened Shizuru from her deep sleep. A feel of warm body spooning her from behind brought a smile on her face. Never did she slept so good nor been awaken feeling the warmth of another body in such a long time. An events from the last night still fresh in her memory and she couldn't help but feel overwhelming feeling inside her chest and smile profusely before pushing her more into bluenette's arms.

This innocent action made Natsuki's body react at the contact as her nocturnal erection poked Shizuru's behind making a young singer to blush. Shizuru felt her own excitement started to soak through her folds as she moistened her lips in anticipation to feel Natsuki's member inside once more.

Last night was the best that she had ever had in her sexual life. Natsuki was indeed _really_ skillful in this subject or better say blessed. She definitely know what woman loves and how. Last night Natsuki drained all energy from her filling Shizuru's womb with her seeds. Shizuru reached for her belly and a smile crossed her lips to a pleasant memory. She wasn't bothered to take an after pill as she knew that this is not really necessary in her condition. Thought she would love to have a few little cuties with raven hairs and emerald eyes giving her troubles and sleepless nights. But this was impossible and Shizuru sighed in regret, but then she felt a few more poking at her backside and her mind drift to another full of Natsuki's sweet devouring la-la-la land.

' _Maybe we need to make a morning surprise for Natsuki's little friend?'_ Inner Shizuru smiled slyly.

' _But Natsuki is still asleep'_ replayed Shizuru unsure

' _That's the point! She will only thank you later, I'm sure'_ purred inner Shizuru seducing to bite of the forbidden fruit like a snake in a heaven's garden.

' _No, we won't. She will think I'm too greedy'_ Shizuru pushed that tempting thought away much to her inner self disappointment.

' _You're such a fun killer'_ sighed inner Shizuru in defeat _'Oh, looks like your knight is awakening'_ pointed inner Shizuru to the girls stirrings.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's hand around her waist pulling her closer while releasing a satisfied sing.

"Morning, my Princess" murmured Natsuki kissing Shizuru's reddened cheek. She couldn't see her face from their current position but she could say that she was smiling as she could hear it from the way Natsuki's voice sounded.

Shizuru covered Natsuki's hand with hers and pushed herself more into Natsuki's comfort embrace.

"Morning, love" Shizuru turned her head to the side to return a kiss taking a sharp intake of air when their lips met.

Still laying in a spooning position with Shizuru's back pressed to her naked front Natsuki put her hand into those soft, golden tresses, stroking them lightly.

"How do you feel?" asked Natsuki holding the girl in her protective arms.

"Heavenly" sighed Shizuru in delight enjoying their time.

"Heavenly?" Natsuki laughed at Shizuru's choice of words "Me too" purred bluenette pressing a light kiss to Shizuru's neck. "I haven't slept that way in a while"

"Ara? Natsuki says that she sleeps well only after having sex. So then Natsuki is just using me?" fake sobbed Shizuru covering her eyes with a hands "And I thought she loves me" _snif - snif_

"No! I didn't meant it that way!" panicked Natsuki. She couldn't stand Shizuru's tears "Shizuru, honey, please, don't cry" pleaded Natsuki turning Shizuru so that she could face her "Of course I love you. Please, baby. It's.. It's just.. I-I always dreamed of us being that close. And you made me so happy when you told me about your feelings. And let me m-make l-love to you after learning my body secret.." Natsuki struggled with words pouring her heart while trying to calm, as she thought, crying brunette.

Hearing those words made Shizuru regret of her early teasing as her heart almost stopped at that confession. Natsuki was so sincere and innocent. Her words touched her heart deeply.

"Ara, Natsuki. I'm sorry, I was just teasing you" Shizuru took Natsuki's hands in her own squeezing it in apologize.

"Y-You faked it!" gasped Natsuki in disbelief with wide eyes, seeing no sign of a single tear "You filthy woman!" pouted Natsuki laying on her back and crossing her arms on her chest.

"Natsuki, please, don't pout. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" now Shizuru was the one begging for forgiveness "Natsuki, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, honey" pleaded Shizuru leaning over Natsuki's shoulder

"No" refused Natsuki turning her face to the side and even closed her eyes refusing to even look at her

Shizuru sighed. Her head low.

But then an idea popped in her head and she crawled on top of Natsuki's body placing her hand onto bluenette's chest drawing a sensual circles with her finger sending shiver go down Natsuki's spine.

"Nat-su-ki" Shizuru called Natsuki in a hush an sexy manner which made Natsuki almost to gave up.

"I can make it up to you" purred Shizuru leaning toward Natsuki's lips, slowly, breaking her resistance with those sweet kisses all the way up her grumpy bodyguards neck while tantactivelly pressing her naked body onto Natsuki's, making their naked breasts touch

"Hmm.. come on Nat-su-ki, don't you have any wishes you want to perform" seductively whispered Shizuru into Natsuki's ear.

That was very tempting offer to refuse for Natsuki. Shizuru's body made unbelievable tricks to her willpower. The feel of Shizuru's hot body pressed against hers and those slight grinds against her midsection was the last thing that broke bluenette's resolve.

Suddenly to Shizuru, Natsuki spun them over reversing their positions making Shizuru to omph. Now the one who was on top was Natsuki.

Bluenette pinned Shizuru's body to the bed with a sly smirk playing on her lips. She lowered her face ever so close and murmured against Shizuru's lips making the girl to hold her breath.

"Well... if you are putting it in that way.." husk Natsuki in a low growl. Shizuru saw a raw desire flamed in those burning emeralds "I think I have a few..ideas, on my mind" grinned Natsuki pleased to Shizuru's reaction when her hand slid to Shizuru's sex igniting a flames of liquid fire in Shizuru's stomach.

Shizuru's eyes darkened with lust and she lick her lips in anticipation.

The moment Natsuki capture her lips in a passionate kiss her finger easily pushed it's way inside Shizuru's hot slit making brunette release a moan into Natsuki mouth.

Shizuru unconsciously buckled her hips into Natsuki's hand. And when things just start to become hotter a sudden knock startled both girls making them to stop their sweet interaction. Shizuru's entire face and neck was glowing out of embarrassment. She tried to wiggle from under the girl and throw some covers as she thought that the door will be opened but Natsuki prevent her from doing so by pressing her body more onto Shizuru's.

Shizuru looked at the bluenette with pleading eyes who still tried to catch her breathe.

"Don't worry, they won't come" smirked Natsuki diving in for another kiss which again was broken by persistent knock.

"What!?" barked Natsuki glaring at the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you young Lady, but it almost a noon. You asked to remind you" answered one of the maids still staying against the closed door.

"Thanks Mari. We will be down in a minute" retored Natsuki with a sigh and detangling herself from the brunette she sat on the edge of the bed, stretching her back.

"Ara? Is Natsuki has a meeting scheduled behind my back" teased Shizuru watching every curve of Natsuki's naked back with a hunger still burning in her eyes.

"Yes. So I think it's better to continue your punishment later" giggled bluenette turning her head to the side flashing her teeth to Shizuru.

"And who is she?" Shizuru quirked her brow expectantly.

"Well.." Natsuki crawled back on top of Shizuru so that they eyes would be on one level. Her lips barely touching as she whispered "She's the most adorable person. She has a lovely voice and good heart. And I love her so much. But she has that horrible addiction to tease me everytime possible and she's really jealous. So don't tell her" Natsuki pecked Shizuru's lips who's confused look changed into grin when Natsuki's words sank into her brain.

"You are adorable when confused" chuckled Natsuki giving a quick peck on the cheek.

"Meanie" pouted Shizuru covering her eyes.

"No fake sobbing!" Warned her bluenette "Get your sexy ass out of the bed and go change, you are going with me"

"And where my Natsuki going to take my sexy ass" smiled Shizuru playing along

"You will see" Natsuki pecked Shizuru on the lips one last time and slide out from the covers heading to the bathroom giving Shizuru a nice view of her strong yet lean body.

"So mysterious..." whispered Shizuru popping herself on the elbows. Her gaze followed Natsuki's swaying hips "Mmmm you have nice ass yourself" smirked Shizuru licking her lips in hunger at the view before her eyes.

"Stop ogling me and get up" grinned Natsuki looking over her shoulder swaying her hips more than needed before disappearing inside her large bathroom.

"To shame we don't have some more time for fun" whispered half-growling Shizuru and plopped back onto the pillow

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Natsuki speed on her bike with Shizuru sitting behind with her hands tightly holding around Natsuki's waist. Natsuki expertly maneuvered her bike passing cars on the way to familiar record building. It doesn't took them too long to get there as Natsuki broke all speed limits. Shizuru wasn't a speed lover, however she enjoyed the fast ride with Natsuki.

Natsuki parked her bike at a private parking lot inside the building and taking Shizuru by her arm leaded her to elevator. While they waited for elevator Natsuki dealt familiar number.

"Hey, Oskar! It's Natsuki. Yeah, we are here. Okay, will be there in a few minutes" Natsuki ended the call right when elevator doors opened. She made an invitation gesture for Shizuru to enter first.

"Ara, such a gentleman" smiling singer entering elevator with her royal guardian behind.

"Only for you" purred Natsuki giving her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Can Natsuki tell me why we are in "M records" I thought you want me to take a brake?" asked Shizuru curiously. She spent here a lot of the time recording her albums, it was her job after all, but why Natsuki dragged her here. Isn't she was the one who insisted on Shizuru's vacations and now, they were here...again.

"Patience, princess. You will see. It's a surprise" answered Natsuki with a mischief only fueling Shizurus interest.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Natsuki lead Shizuru down the hall of the twentieth floor to the sound record room. The room was sound proof so it wasn't possible to hear if there was working someone or not.

Natsuki turned the doorknob and invited brunette inside. There was a worker with a headphones on his head who's fingers pushed buttons here and there as he added some tones to the strong music that flow out of speakers. Shizuru looked at the thick glass separating studio from the hall with a wide eyes. There sang a band of five persons, probably working on their new song. The band was none other than _No Resolve_. Alternative rock wasn't Shizuru's specific, but she always wanted to work with one of the bands someday and _No Resolve_ was in her list.

Seeing their guests, the band stopped. The vocalist smiled brightly at the two girls, waving them through the glass before stepping outside the soundproof room.

"Natuski! You are here! Glad to see you again, how are you?"

"Glad to see you too, Oskar" Natsuki smiled back and took Oskar's hand for a handshake "What you were playing early? That song is awesome!"

"Oh, you like them? it belongs to _Leader's._ The song called _Warrior Inside._ We were warming up. By the way, the song is ready and my band can start anytime." Oskar's gaze fall on the silently stood brunette who was still rooted to the spot.

"Oh, this is Shizuru Fujino I talked about. She is a singer too, known in Japan as Viola." Natsuki introduced brunette to her friend.

"Shizuru, this is Oskar. The vocalist from _No Resolve_ band and my friend. This guy.." Natsuki pointed to the drummer "..is Derek Bjornson, right to him is Dennis Patterson he is a bass guitarist and those two guitar guys Jason Hatmaker and Matty Shea" she pointed to each member and the guys waved back with a wide smiles.

"So, this is a mysterious girl, Natsuki was so jumpy about" grinned Oskar

"Hey! I wasn't jumpy!" screamed Natsuki all red

"Ara.." giggled Shizuru as Natsuki was busted

"Don't ara woman!" growled Natsuki who's face color could bring a shame to well brewed tomato.

All the group laughed at Natsuki's frustration.

"Sorry, Natsuki. I couldn't miss that opportunity. You have a taste by the way" Oskar gave her a thumb up in approval after eyeing the woman before him.

"I know" mumbled Natsuki still fighting with her blush while giving Shizuru's hand a light squeeze. The girl smiled in response before switching her attention back to Oskar.

"Nice to meet you Miss Fujino" Oskar offered his hand to Shizuru who accepted it and they shook their hands.

"Pleasure is mine" Shizuru bowed slightly with a sparkles in her eyes still not believing that she had met the band.

"So, are you ready Miss Fujino?"

"Ara? Ready for what?" Shizuru moved her gaze from Oskar to Natsuki, obviously confused.

"Well.. Do you remember I took your lyric that day at the lake?" Natsuki reminded to still confused Shizuru

"Yes, Natsuki, I remember"

"I remembered that Oskar have a tourney in Japan. And when I saw your lyric I thought it would go perfectly with alternative rock so I asked Oskar to help to make a surprise for you and write a music to your lyric" Natsuki scratched the back of her neck nervously waiting for Shizuru's reaction "I-I thought it would be good to let your f-feelings out through the song. It should be easier for you that way as for singer. I myself prefer a punching bag, but it's only me so.." Natsuki smiled sheepishly at the stunning brunette.

"N-Natsuki.." that's all that Shizuru could muttered as she stood speechless and agape

"Do you.. like it?" Natsuki look at Shizuru waiting for an answer fidgeting nervously.

"Like? I love it!" Squeek brunette happily engulfing Natsuki in a big hug "I always wanted to work with a rock group! That's the best surprise ever!" Shizuru pecked Natsuki's lips and the latter sigh with relief.

"You are welcome, Princess" whispered Natsuki returning the kiss more passionate then it was intended to be.

"Ahem" Oskar cleared his throat reminding both that they are not alone. Girls pulled back with a flushed faces. They totally forgot of the band.

"S-Sorry" muttered Natsuki flushed red

"It's okay, we all was young once" smiled Oskar "So, let's start then?" Oskar outstretched his arm inviting Shizuru to came in the room leaving Natsuki behind the glass frame. He instructed Shizuru about the chords, all high and low brakes. Natsuki saw Shizuru nods as she carefully listen Oskar's instructions.

After all preparations was done and band tuned their instruments to the right sound, Oskar gave a sign to the guy sitting behind the console. The guy nodded starting the countdown and the music has started.

Taking a time, Shizuru stepped closer to the mic looking at Natsuki who smiled at her and gave her an approving nod.

Shizuru took a deep breath and taking the mic into her hands started to sing. The words flow free and naturally out of her mouth. Hey eyes was closed as she finally poured all pent up emotions into the song.

 _The sky is falling on you_

 _I know what your after_

 _My eyes so cold and abused_

 _I know what your after_

 _I feel the pain wake up inside_

 _I take the blame so I can hide_

 _All the scars_

 _You stay the same so long I've tried_

 _To break the chains now I can find_

 _All your scars_

With each sang word Natsuki felt Shizuru's pain, betrayal and loneliness. All those scars she bare. She knew that that was much more than just a words. She felt all those emotions, she shared all the pain that was poured through the song. The pain that Reito brought to her. And a silent cry for help. Help to heal her soul.

On Shizuru's face was so many emotions while she sang. With each word she felt herself better as she poured her heart. It become hard to hold back her emotions anymore, so she opened her eyes and looked straight to Natsuki's eyes. A tears flow from her eyes as now she spoke those few words addressing to Natsuki asking her to save her from this hell. Which she already did:

 _Get me out of here_

 _So I can breathe_

 _It's all become so clear_

 _what lies beneath_

 _Your skin it's thin_

 _Your never gonna keep me down_

 _Get me out, just get me out of here_

Natsuki's heart tightened. She never broke their eye contact. Her own eyes started to swell with wetness as she mouthed 'I love you' to Shizuru who smiled and continue to sing the remaining lyric with now joined Oskar as a background singer:

 _I've tried for so long, for you_

 _I know what your after_

 _Your lies, still unknown_

 _The truth_

 _I know what your after_

 _I feel the pain wake up inside_

 _I take the blame so I can hide_

 _All the scars_

 _You stay the same so long I've tried_

 _To break the chains now I can find_

 _All your scars_

 _Get me out of here_

 _So I can breathe_

 _It's all become so clear_

 _what lies beneath_

 _Your skin it's thin_

 _Your never gonna keep me down_

 _Get me out, just get me out of here_

 _Life can not go on this way_

 _Your a walking tragedy_

 _Stuck in here I need to lay_

 _Stuck in here I'm breaking free_

 _Breaking free_

 _Get me out of here_

 _So I can breathe_

 _It's all become so clear_

 _what lies beneath_

 _Your skin it's thin_

 _Your never gonna keep me down_

 _Get me out, just get me out of here_

 _I feel the pain wake up inside_

 _I take the blame so I can hide_

 _All the scars_

 _You stay the same so long I've tried_

 _To break the chains now I can find_

 _All your scars_

All this time Natsuki never let her eyes off of Shizuru's face that was filled with so many emotions. And at the end of the song, when Shizuru finally opened her burgundy eyes, Natsuki was there to meet her with a smile full of love and a promise to be there for her when she needs her. Shizuru couldn't help but smiled back. Seeing Natsuki's shining eyes filled with love made her cry. As she realised how much she's in love with this woman. All those thing she have done to her, all this caring and sincerity with which Natsuki acted toward her made her feel special again and only one in this world. Not mentioning that the bluenette risked with her own life to save her. All this time she was there to hold her and help her to stand up.

Not wasting a minute Shizuru stormed inside the hall and throw herself into Natsuki awaiting arms inhaling her refreshing scent.

"Thank you Natsuki" Shizuru murmured sweetly against Natsuki's chest feeling bluenette tighten her grip around Shizuru's waste in response with content sigh.

"All for you my Princess" whispered Natsuki kissing Shizuru's crown.

Their moment was broken by the band that stand behind them feeling as a third wheel right now.

Girls faces pinked as they entangled themselves to face the band. Shizuru was first to speak.

"Thanks you guys for accompaniment you were awesome! I really liked the music you wrote!"

"Well, we didn't do much. It's all Natsuki. She even wrote a guitar part. The only things we did is added depth and some chords here and there" said Oskar pointing toward Natsuki who tried to keep her cool and not to blush in front of the band. Again.

"You never told that you can play a guitar" Shizuru looked at Natsuki surprised

"You never asked" answered Natsuki simply shrugging her shoulders.

"Ara, Ara… My Natsuki is so full of surprises" purred Shizuru in a low voice _'Is there anything she can't do, I wander..'_

"You can't imagine.." whispered Natsuki lowly only for Shizuru to hear. Her emeralds flicked with mischief and Shizuru had to bite her lower lip.

"Ahem..." Oskar cleared his throat to remind them that they are not alone, before those two started to eat themselves. 'Cause the air around them sure become thicker.

"That was a nice to meet you miss Fujino, Natsuki was right, you have a lovely voice. If you ever want to work with us, just give me a call" said Oskar giving Shizuru a card with his personal contacts.

This affirmation made Shizuru blush. Not because of his compliment, she was used to receive compliments from others. She was blushing because of Natsuki's appraising.

"Ara, thank you Oskar-san" Shizuru took a card and bow to the group

Oskar accompany them to the exist chatting with Natsuki about this and that. Trying to feel some gap, before saying goodbye to the couple.

"Thank you Oskar for the help" said Natsuki shaking her hand with vocalist

"My pleasure, don't disappear for too long kid"

"Yeah, I'll keep in touch" grinned Natsuki and taking Shizuru by her hand went to the parking lot and toward her bike.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After one hour of the ride Natsuki pull over at the famous, five star, Italian restaurant and helped Shizuru to dismount her bike and take off a black, spare helmet.

"I thought we were going home" Shizuru quirked a brow looking at mischievously smiling bluenette.

"Not yet my sweetheart" smiled Natsuki pecking Shizuru on the lips "I have another surprise for you, actually a second part of it"

"Yeah, and what's that?" whispered Shizuru against bluenette's lips leaning closer to the girl. Don't wanna broke their contact yet, she closed the gap between their bodies and placing her hands behind Natsuki's neck.

"You won't find out if we'll stay here" chuckled Natsuki stealing a quick kiss once more.

"Ikezu" pouted Shizuru like a kid which made Natsuki to laugh. She was adorable when pouting and Natsuki thought that she will never get tired of seeing that.

"Come on.." Natsuki gently took Shizuru's hand into her own interlacing their fingers "Let's go inside"

"But, I don't think that my clothes is appropriate for this place" Shizuru scoffed at her current attire that contained a pair of denim jeans and a white button up blouse when Natsuki herself had a tight black jeans, white polo and a black vest over.

"Don't worry, you look gorgeous" Natsuki kissed Shizuru melting all her uncertainty and lead them inside.

When they entered a restaurant Shizuru expected to see it busy with people and waitress but none of that seen. It seems that all restaurant was booked. She looked around the place. The finest drapes and materials hanging from a dozens tables and the walls. The light was slightly dimmed which helped their eyes to relax a bit from the day light.

Spotting a guests manager hurried to them.

"Lady Kuga, all ready. Please, follow me, the guests are waiting already." A tall boy bowed and motioned them to follow him in banquet hall.

Shizuru gave Natsuki confused look on which Natsuki only smiled profusely and placing brunette hand over her forearm stepped inside a spacious banquet hall.

In the middle of the banquet hall were set only one table for four persons and the one who sat there was non other than Mr Fujino and his assistant and Shizuru's friend Alisia.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continue.._**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello fellows ^^ Long time no see. Sorry for keep you waiting were busy with some stuff. So.. here is my new chapter on your judgement. R &R**

 **Declaimers: I don't own Mai-Hime nor its characters.**

 ** _'Thinking'_**

 **"Talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

A new hope

* * *

"F-Father.." the word slipped from Shizuru's lips almost as a whisper as she stood agape staring at her father. It felt like ages since the last time she saw him. Not that was able to see him much during her tours. Thought she was still able to call him from time to time while staying with Natsuki she hadn't had that opportunity for her own good as Natsuki said it once. She said that her father phone could be on wiretapping. So she agreed to call when Natsuki decides it's safe.

Hearing newcomers entering the hall a man turned around and his once strong and collected face broke in a huge and bright smile as he stood from his seat and spreading his arms wide chimed inviting his daughter into a big hug.

"Shizuru! My little one is here!" he laughed as Shizuru within a seconds threw herself into her father's awaiting arms as she used to do when she was a child.

"I missed you so much father" whispered Shizuru into his big chest

"I missed you too little one" responded a man. His voice soft and loving.

Akimitsu then look at Natsuki who stood behind with a loving smile on her lips, enjoying fathers-daughters interaction.

"Kuga-san, it's a pleasure to see you again and my daughter safe. Thank you for arranging this meeting" Mr. Fujino shook his hand with Natsuki's after Shizuru entangled herself and stand next to her father's right side.

"No problem sir. It's Shizuru's birthday after all. And I wouldn't want her day pass without seeing her father and her best friend. Knowing how she loves you I just couldn't stand behind" Natsuki said giving Shizuru a loving gaze who beamed with happiness.

"Good that you mentioned me Kuga. 'Cause I felt forgotten for some reason" growled Alisia behind the scene of this lovely family reunion.

"Ara, Alisia. I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to offend you. It's just when I saw father I-"

Alisia gracefully raised a hand silencing Shizuru.

"I know. It's okay" she said smiling warmly at her old friend before closing a distance between them and give Shizuru a hug "Happy Birthday, Red"

"Thank you, Grey." answered Shizuru returning a hug. Those were their nicknames which girls gave each other due to their uniqueness. Red, because of Shizuru's eyes color and Grey, because of Alisia's hair color which sometimes she liked to hide under brunette wig.

"Thought you owe me a lot to tell.." Alisia leaned to Shizuru's ear to whisper the rest "..especially about that sexy pants and you"

When she retrieved an evil smug on her face.

"Ara, I don't know what you are telling about" Shizuru answered innocently as if she really didn't know what this all was about.

Shizuru really didn't want to discuss it in front of her father and Natsuki, thought them was on a safe distance to talk and Alisia purposely lowered her voice but, anyway, this was somehow awkward. And not in a right time

"Oh, come on Red, I know you long enough to tell that y-"

"So, are you ready ladies" a man's voice made both girls turn around to see Shizuru's father with Natsuki ready to accompany them to their seats.

"Yes father!" chimed Shizuru more enthusiastically than needed with a nervous smile on her face. Akimitsu gave her a strange look before proposing a hand to his daughter to accompany him, which she gladly accept.

' _Ara, saved in time'_ Shizuru exhaled revealed.

She was saved. For now…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The quarter took their places at the big dining table. Shizuru sat together with Natsuki by her side, opposite to her father and Alisia. A waiter took their orders and filed their goblets with a finest red wine while Natsuki optioned on orange juice. They chatted happily about this and that, sometimes sharing funny stories. Mostly from Shizuru's past. Some of those stories had been a little embarrassing which made Shizuru blush and take adorable shades of pink.

Waiter came to refill their cups but when he was about to pour more wine into Shizuru's glass she put a palm on top stopping him from doing that.

"Ara, thank you but I would like to continue with a green tea instead" she smiled sweetly to a waiter who bound and went to get her order

"Don't like the wine?" asked Natsuki curiously tilting her head to the side almost the same way Duran did when he were a puppy. She looked too adorable for Shizuru to suppress a giggle.

"No, the wine is good. I just don't feel that I want another glass" Shizuru covered Natsuki's palm with her own and gently squeezed it under the table while giving bluenette a sweet smile.

"She just can't drink" smirked Alisia, sending Shizuru a knowing look. Who averted her eyes in shame.

"That's true. I tried to teach my girl how to drink. But with no success" sighed Akimitsu "Oh. Do you remember that story on halloween?" pointed remembering how he busted Shizuru in a nurse suit with negi in hands sitting on top of whining Alisia who desperately tried to wiggle herself from under drunk Shizuru. Both girls had fun at one of uni parties and, obviously, got drunk. Mostly Shizuru. So Alisia left with no option but drug her friend's drunk ass home literally on her shoulder while later were blabbering and giggled incoherently.

Both friends, somehow managed to Shizuru's estate, but Alisia tripled onto Shizuru's purse which she throw on the floor. Falling, Alisia gripped Shizuru's hand and they both fall down in a very compromising position.

The noise woke up Shizuru's father who went to check onto the source. And...well...He saw what he saw. Awkward.

"Ara, father, not this one, please. I told you already, that was an accident..." pleaded Shizuru feeling more embarrassed.

"What about it?" asked Natsuki wiggling on her place excited to hear full story

"I agree with Shizuru, this is not the best one to share with" growled Alisia

"But why? I like stories 'bout Shizuru" pouted Natsuki.

Her imagination filled with a loads of smokey images of Shizuru _'Mmm… Shizuru in a nurse suite'_ hummed Natsuki dreamily until she felt a familiar poke from her _little_ friend _'Shit! bad idea!'_ Natsuki shook her head to get rid of an image of a _**very hot**_ and _**aroused**_ Shizuru in a nurse costume.

While Natsuki was in her own la-la-la land Alisia stood out of her place and moved to the other edge of the table.

"Believe me, you don't want to know that" whispered Alisia to Natsuki's ear now standing right at her side.

The hair at the back of Natsuki's back stood up immediately as the girl almost squeaked at the sudden intruder _'How_ _ **the hell**_ _did she sneaked_ _ **that close**_ _to me!?'_

Natsuki quirked a brow at the teal haired girl but Alisia only grinned and gracefully motioned a waiter to come.

Natsuki and Shizuru looked around and saw their waiter approach them with a big, long box in hands.

The moment Alisia took the box from young boy, already stood besides her looking lovingly at his confused daughter.

"Shizuru. Daughter" He started with a sweet smile that looked amazingly charming on his seemingly rough face. He outstretched a hand and Shizuru gladly accepted it standing on her feet.

"I'm really happy to see you all smiling today and happy, knowing what you had been through. It looks like miss Kuga did a great job in that and I'm grateful for that" He gave a nod of appreciation to Natsuki who's face reddened in embarrassment as she blabbed something like _'..y-you, don't h-have to..that's not that I did something'_ Well, ...technically she did. And that thought brought a pinkish hue to return on Shizuru's cheeks as well remembering their steamy night spent together.

' _Interesting...'_ Alisia hummed with a glee at the picture of those two embarrassed and a sly smile graced her lips

"..and I also want to thank miss Kuga for arranging this nice place for us to celebrate my lovely daughter's birthday"

"Y-you'r welcome, " Natsuki scratched the back of her head feeling nervously "..and, please, call me Natsuki, it feels odd to hear someone addressing me by my surname"

sent her a smile in agreement and turned his attention back to his daughter "Dear. You know that I always wish you the best and will support you in everything even if I don't like it. Thought last time with your choice I was right" He pointed out with a finger mentioning her _still_ husband, who won't stay at this position for long, thanks to Natsuki and her friends.

"Ara-ara. I must to agree with you, this time you indeed was right" Shizuru giggled happy that this chapter of her life soon to be a history.

"..Well, I believe that the more brighter future yet awaits you.."

' _Ara, you can't imagine how right you are'_ Shizuru smiled at the thought looking at Natsuki lovingly with a corner of the eyes unnoted to the others in the room.

"..and to cheer you up.." opened the box and took something pulling it carefully out of the box "..you know, I'm not good at those girls things, so I asked Alisia to help me a little. So here we are.." he turned around revealing gorgeous long, open back, silky-lacy red dress.

Shizuru stood speechless with wide open mouth appreciating the dress.

"Happy Birthday, Shizuru!" both, Alisia and screamed in unison snapping out still stunned brunette.

"I-it's beautiful.." Shizuru reached for material and moaned in delight at its softness "Thank you! Both of you, I really like it" she envelope her father into a big hug who gladly returned it at once.

"Then what are you waiting for" smiled Akimitsu encouraging his daughter "Go and try it"

Shizuru gave a quick nod and, taking Alisia to accompany her, went into ladies room.

Natsuki herself was smiling silently watching this lovely scene. Her emeralds followed Shizuru till her feminine feature vanished behind the corner.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As soon as bathrooms door closed behind the girls, Alisia attacked Shizuru with a load of questions.

"Soooo?" sing-sang Alisia leaning on sink counter in front of Shizuru

"So what?" Shizuru looked at her friend smug face through the mirror while removing her clothes

Alisia rolled her eyes "You know what. I'm talking about Natsuki and you. So, what was that out there? All those giggles, smiles and longing looks?"

"Ara? What looks?" Shizuru smiled innocently still busy with a dress.

"Come oooon! Shizuru. Seriously!? Stop playing lamb" Snorted Alisia "All those hot and loving stares you two share whole evening. You literally ate her with your eyes. It looks like you two.." Shizuru reddened at Alisia's guess of them being intimate. Shizuru lowered her gaze in embarrassment fumbling with the dress.

"No waaay!" Alisia's eyes nearly popped out from shock. Her mouth fell open. Her friends reaction said it all "Don't tell me you two slept together? You know each other only few months. Thought I'm totally for it. But hadn't thought you would do it while you are still technically married" Shizuru's face was literally in flames

"I-I know, but it feels like I know her all my life"

"And how's she?" Alisia crooked in a sly smile

"She's smart, nice and funny. And she's so adorable when she is pouting or embarrassed" Shizuru smile grew wider at the thought of bluenette's and a warm, pleasant feeling filled her stomach.

Alisia whistled at her dreamy friend making Shizuru to quirk a brow at her friend as if asking what does she meant with that gesture

"Looks like someone in loooove~" Shizuru cheeks pinked again which brought a sincere smile at Alisia's face "I'm really happy for you, Red. Finally you choose a right person. But.." Shizuru looked at her friend with suspicious who's sly smile returned on her lips "..the thing I asked wasn't about her personality. I wanted to know how's she in bed"

Shizuru's blush returned in full force and she faced the sink again to hide her glowing face

"Ara. Sorry, but that is non of your business. Better help me with that dress" Shizuru pushed her head through the dress hole and wiggled to adjust it to her body curves.

"Hai, hai" surrender Alisia and finally moved to help Shizuru with the dress "But still, if you could rank from one to ten. How many you would give?"

"Alisia!" shouted Shizuru

"What!? I'm just curious!" whined Alisia in self defence

"..hundred" answered Shizuru almost in a low whisper after a long pause.

"Woah! No waay!" chimed Alisia in excitement "Then let's dress you out so you can give your sexy pants a heart attack" grinned Alisia eagerly returning to business.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"So, how's things are going?" asked Akimitsu returning Natsuki's attention. He always separated business from the family. Thought this case concerned his family directly, he wasn't able to ruin this lovely evening discussing that bastard Kanzaki in front of Shizuru. But now, when his daughter's ears were out of reach he can discuss everything with Natsuki freely.

"Pretty tense. I heard a conversation between Kanzaki and someone on the phone. He was pissed that Shizuru get over the last attack. I moved Shizuru into safe place, far from Kanzaki's reach, cutting any interactions. That's why you couldn't call her that time and I'm sorry for that but while no one knows where she is she's safe" Akimitsu gave a knowing nod and waited for Natsuki to continue

"I hired the best detective in Japan since I'm not able to fully dedicate myself digging info on that snake. She did some investigations and found facts that it's Kanzaki who stays behind all those attacks. Thought all her evidence only indirect. But that's only for now. She saw him meeting with one of the gang members involved into latest attack. So now she's trying to break through his firewall and find more evidence that could help to court that bastard!" Natsuki's face hardened thinking of their latest fight with Kanzaki. Just remembering his attempt to hurt Shizuru made her furious. Bluenette balled her fist till her knuckles became white from anger "The one thing I can't understand why he's trying to kill Shizuru. It must have something to do with his company depths, I mean he's company is in one step from bankruptcy. But what Shizuru has to do with it?"

furrowed his brows in a deep thought "Now, that you mentioned his company state.. There is one thing" He trailed a little taking Natsuki's full attention "The largest part of his company actives belongs to Shizuru. The day he took Shizuru as his lawful wife, he spent a lot of time with his partners in casino, playing. He became addicted and played out almost all company money, and got in debts. I never liked him in the first place, but Shizuru were too blind and forward to help him out that she gave him all her inherited money to pay off his debts. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough, he had lien a 60% of company actively. Shizuru came to me to ask for her husband. I wasn't eager to help him but if I were to decline Shizuru's please, I would lost her. She were so bluntly in love with him that she would go against anything. So, I pulled some strings and helped to return lost actives with one condition though. We made deal with Kanzaki and Shizuru become his company actives holder. Company were back again, but not for a long. Few months earlier Kanzaki came to me, asking to help him again. I refused. He left furious. His temper became worse, he changed. Shizuru never told me, but I saw that their family started to fall apart. Shizuru's smile faded, her eyes lost it's glow. And that was Kanzaki's fault. Soon after, those attacks started"

Natsuki barely hold her anger hearing the full story. All her inner was trembling. She had to bite her lower lip to clear her mind from overflowing rage. Now all became clear for her. ' _How could he! How could he use Shizuru. How could he betray her so coldly, after all that she had done for him. She gave him everything she had. She never allowed a bad thought about him. She followed him so blindly, stepping on her pride, putting aside her needs. He even made her think it's was all her fault that their relationships started to fall apart. He slept with others. He cheated, he laughed, he dishonoured her while she waited for him to return, she worried about him. And all she got was a cold shoulder and assassins chasing over her.'_ He destroyed her, he destroyed her soul which Natsuki tried to repair so hard. How could he…

All this time, Akimitsu watched Natsuki's reaction closely.

The changes in her facial expression, the anger in her eyes that flamed dangerously each time he mentioned Reito.

Natsuki looked too possessive and concerned about his daughter. How hadn't he noticed that earlier!

All those smiles she gave Shizuru each time their eyes met and gentleness with what she talk about his daughter. A tenderness with what she treated Shizuru. And it seems that Shizuru also responded to her. He hadn't seen his daughter this happy for a long time. But he need to be sure in Natsuki's intentions. He liked the girl, she's strong, smart and nice but he need to be sure that it's not a fling. He couldn't see his daughter heart to be broken for the second time.

"It looks like you are very concerned about my daughter" Natsuki's expression changed from anger to shock in seconds when she catch Akimitsu's hint. Her eyes widened and cheeks reddened from embarrassment "Not that I don't like that, it's your duty after all as her bodyguard, but.."

"Yes.." Natsuki cut him in the middle. Her cheeks still glowing but her eyes now shown determination "..you are right, . I overstepped my boundaries. I know that, but.. I _**love**_ your daughter" her voice was filled with concern "I know that I'm far from perfection and I can't promise that you won't regret it, but I can promise that I will do all in my powers and beyond to make her happy. And.." Natsuki stood from her place. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and bowing deeply finished her most wanted request "I want to ask your permissions to marry your daughter after all this mess will be settle"

There was a long pause and Natsuki started to nervous again. The silence was killing her. She knew that Shizuru is the one. And she couldn't imagine her life without her in it. Natsuki were sure in her feelings and will propose Shizuru no matter of 's answer. But she wanted to do it right and the only one person who can change her intentions was Shizuru and only.

Luckily for Natsuki, wasn't a man of old visions and prejudices. To see his daughter happy and smiling again was all he needed. Besides, he already liked Natsuki. So if his daughter wants this, who was he to step between them.

"I guess you asked a wrong person" Natsuki straightened herself looking at Akimitsu who rose on his feet. His strong face held a wide, from ear to ear, smile "But if you want to know my opinion, I would love to see you as my daughter in law, that's if my daughter don't mind, of course" Natsuki thought that this is impossible but man's smile grew wider and Natsuki couldn't help but bright as well from joy.

"Ara, did we miss something?"

Natsuki shrug nervously. A cold shiver run down her spine the moment she heard Shizuru's soft voice. _'How much had she heard?'_

"Shi-Shizu..." Natsuki's heart made a mad flip and relocated itself into her ears. Her jaw hang open and she stood speechless the moment she saw Shizuru.

The woman that captured her heart stood few tables behind. She were dressed in her present dress that complimented her eyes and out-stand her curves that were all in right places. The dress was long, sleeveless and with an open back. A corset securely held her lovely breasts giving Natsuki eyes quite a feast. A deep cut on the left side of dresses lower part showed Shizuru's endlessly long and creamy leg. Shizuru was gorgeous in that dress. That view made Natsuki's blood boil with lust as her heart race quickened.

The way Natsuki eyed Shizuru made a young singer blush and feel all shy as latter nip at her bottom lip.

Natsuki nearly fell face first as she felt a strong push on her back from Akimitsu who encouraged the girl to make a move. Luckily, Natsuki managed to balance herself and swallowing a lump ordered her feet to move. That, seems, were not so cooperative right now and all wobbly which made Natsuki's gait a little funny.

Shizuru covered her mouth with a palm trying to suppress a laugh.

Natsuki stopped a few steps from Shizuru and gave her a nervous smile. She felt like a sixteen teen again who had been all extremely nervous in front of its crush to form a word.

"Y-you a-are g-gorgeous.." Natsuki managed to breath out still feeling suddenly hard to express her feelings and more harder to keep her eyes from wandering down Shizuru's chest.

"T-thank you" breathed out Shizuru blushing. Their eyes met and both hold their breath.

Suddenly a very soft piano music filled the restaurant area. Shizuru recognized it as a _"River flows_ _in you"_ composition, thought all her attention still were fully drawn to her bluenette who outstretched a hand to Shizuru in invitation.

Without hesitation, Shizuru slipped her small palm into Natsuki's larger one who gently pulled a woman into her warm embrace and both of them started to swing in rhythm with a soft and sensual music.

Their bodies were pressed tightly together so naturally with no space left between. Their eyes were filled with love to one another. Emeralds were buried into rubies. And it seemed that only both of them exist as all other came into background. Neither of them felt so happy in edges as their faces adored smiles and their hearts beat as one.

Even Alisia and Akimitsu held their breath watching them dancing.

"She looks so happy" Akimitsu almost whispered afraid to shatter girls moment of magic into pieces.

"Yes, they are.." Alisia sighed happy for her friend "If I wouldn't know, I would say that they are married. They looks so perfect together"

' _I hope they will stick together for a long time.'_ Alisia thought to herself mentally praying for her friend and mentally thanked Natsuki for repairing her friends broken heart peace by peace.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

After dinner Shizuru and Natsuki drove back to the mansion on her brand new Ducatti. Under the helmets, their faces adored a big smiles. This day was the best in their lives. Natsuki got a permission from Shizuru's father to marry the woman of her dreams and Shizuru's heart felt in peace. If only they had met earlier she wouldn't been through all this pain.

But she knew, she is safe now. She is with the right person. The person she can rely on. The person she fell in love with so deep, that the thought of losing her made her panic.

Turning of the engine Natsuki helped Shizuru to hop off of the bike as she still wore that heart striking dress.

Natsuki took of the helmet and did the same for Shizuru watching woman honey tresses falling softly onto her back and shoulders as they were freed from the helmets cage.

"Thanks" breathed out Shizuru unable to take her eyes from those gorgeous deep forest gems that smiled at her.

Natsuki leaned down capturing Shizuru's lips in a light kiss.

Before it became too heated Natsuki pulled apart and taking Shizuru by her hand led her home where both of them were met by the maid named Marry.

"Welcome back Lady Kuga" the maid bowed to them and taking their helmets lead them into guest room "Your order is completed, do you have any others requests for today"

"No, Marry. Thank you. You can rest now, and tell others that they have day off tomorrow. If we will need something I'll call you"

"Yes, master"

Marry bowed in respect and left the mansion.

"Ara? Natsuki, why did you send all the stuff away at this hour? How would they return to the town?"

Natsuki laugh softly at Shizuru's confusion and brought her closer, by pulling at girls slender waist "Don't worry" she pecked her cheek "I haven't sent them away completely. All my stuff live here, near the mansion in a separate house. I just wanted to spend time with you without any others around"

"So, this is really your mansion?"

Natsuki's face paled as she realized her slip. Her mouth hang open as she tried to find some excuse. Any excuse.

"Um..S-Shizuru" Natsuki gulped a tennis ball in her throat. She wanted to reveal herself, but she felt it wasn't right time. What if the knowledge of her wealth will harm their relationships as it was with Ali. Being rich is one, but being insanely reach is another thing. For Natsuki, Shizuru was her air. Without her she couldn't breathe. At the thought of losing her she became panic. She knew that Shizuru is different. She won't betray her. But her previous experience kept bugging making her heart arch with insecurity.

Natsuki distanced herself from the brunette. Her gaze low as she tried to find a right word scratching the back of her neck. A nervous habit.

"You s-see, I-" Natsuki started in a low voice never nothing Shizuru's light steps until the girl stopped a step away and urged Natsuki to look her in the eyes by lightly pulling at her chin.

"Natsuki" Shizuru's voice were soft. Her rubies shone with determination and love "I know you are from a wealthy family"

"H-how?" Natsuki breathed out the only word. Her eyes wide from surprised as she stared back into those gorgeous bloody red gems.

"It's too obvious. I can see it in your posture, actions and attitude. I saw that long before you brought me there. Not to mention how house stuff refers to you and all those assets you used lately. I have seen and talked with those kind of people most of the time, thought your manners are a bit different. I wouldn't say that you a spoiled or something of that sort."

"Am I that obvious" Natsuki smiled, shyly scratching the back of her neck. Her cheeks pinked when Shizuru's lips lingered on hers before to retrieve.

"Yes. You are darling" Shizuru smiled when Natsuki's cheeks become darker. The girl rarely showed shyness so Shizuru paused to memorize the view. "I don't know why you hide that from me though. But for me you are and will be the same Natsuki I met and get to know. I don't care of your social status, nor wealth. But whenever the reason, I'll wait until you'll be ready to open up completely, because I love you"

"Shi-zu-ru" Natsuki's eyes filled with tears and she blinked them away. Then, she lightly cupped Shizuru's face with her right hand and gently tugged her in for a deep and slow kiss full of emotions. That moment, Natsuki knew that there no way out of this feeling. She is completely and madly in love with this woman and she will do everything in her powers and beyond to make her happy.

Shizuru took a sharp intake of breath through the nose and pushed her body further onto Natsuki while encircling bluenette's neck.

Natsuki release Shizuru's lips with a slight pop and pressed her forehead against Shizuru's. Both girls breath heavily.

Natsuki licked her lips savouring the feel of Shizuru's soft lips already missing the contact.

"I love you so much" whispered bluenette against young singers swollen lips and dive for another kiss.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue..**_


End file.
